Nuevamente en Japón
by KitsuDei
Summary: Volver a Japón después de haber estado 11 años ausente. Mudarse no solo implica nueva casa ¿no?. A Win la esperan viejos recuerdos, nuevos amigos y.. ¿Un nuevo amor? quizá.. - Parejas involucradas: EdxWin obviamente & RoyxRiza entre otras.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo! Acá les traigo el primer capi de mi nuevo fic EdWin. Espero que sea de su agrado ^^.

Pero antes de empezar lean esto:

"Nuevamente en Japón" – Diálogo normal.

"_Nuevamente en Japón__"_ – Pensamientos del personaje.

"(N/A: Nuevamente en Japón)" – Notas, cof cof interrupcionesrompebolas, de la autora.

"~ Nuevamente en Japón ~" – Indicación de cambio. Ejemplo: cambio de lugar, de tiempo, etc.

"..." – Minutos, horas luego.

Arigato por la atención y gomen por la interrupción. Ahora si, ahí tienen el primer cap ^^

Nuevamente en Japón

Capítulo 1

Una chica llamada Winry Rockbell acaba de volver a Japón después de estar 11 años en Londres. Como sus padres habían muerto cuando apenas tenía 5 años la habían mandado a Londres con unos parientes que ahí tenía, y ahora había vuelto para cuidar de su abuela Pinako.

Winry, ¿vas a comprar leche? – Pregunta la anciana desde la cocina – se acabó el ultimo saché.

Si, ya voy – responde Win desde su habitación, en el piso de arriba – ¡aguanta que termine de arreglar un poco aquí! – agrega Winry con una pila de ropa en las manos.

¡PUM!

¿Pasó algo Winry? – preguntó la vieja asomándose por las escaleras.

No... ¡No es nada abuela ^^U! – gritó Win desde la parte de arriba, con el mismo montón de ropa de hace unos segundos, pero todas las prendas encima de ella – Maldita baldosa floja ¬n¬ - susurró.

...

~ Afuera ~

Winry ya había salido del mercado con la leche y... _algunas_ bolsas más, que provocaban que se lleve a cualquiera puesto.

¡Ups! ¡Lo siento! – Exclamaba cada 5 segundos - ¿Por qué demonios compré todo esto?, no es mi culpa que vendan cosas tan ricas en ese mercado... es ¡muy tentador! u - Se "auto preguntaba y auto respondía".

Mientras que desde la otra cuadra venía un chico corriendo lo más rápido posible, hasta que se acercó demasiado y... ¡PUM! Latas, saches de leche y una que otra cosa repartidos por doquier y dos jóvenes tirados en el piso.

¡Gomenasai! – Se disculpó el chico. Agarró unas latas que tenía a su alcance y se las entregó a Win. – Toma. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó estirándole el brazo para ayudarla a pararse.

Si – respondió Winry, quien quedó hipnotizada por esos hermosos ojos dorados que la miraban. El desconocido le acercó más el brazo para que lo tome, ya que la chica ni cuenta se había dado. – Eh... Gracias – Respondió finalmente Win, tomando la mano del rubio.

Una vez parada se sacudió y acomodó un poco la ropa sacando el polvo.

¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto el ojidorado.

W-Winry Rockbell – respondió un poco nerviosa, cosa que le pareció tremendamente raro, ya que muy pocas personas lograban ponerla nerviosa. - ¿Y tú?

Edward Elric – dijo – pero sólo dime Ed ¿si?

Está b-bien, Ed – dijo tímidamente – Tu solo dime Win ¿bien?

Claro, Win – diciendo esto sonrío y luego miró su reloj pulsera - ¡Se me hace tarde! ¡Nos vemos luego, Win! – después de esto salió corriendo y desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

_Edward Elric..._ - dijo en un susurro que no fue captado por nadie.

...

~ En casa ~

¡Llegué abuela! – Informó Win cerrando la puerta de entrada.

¿Trajiste la leche nieta?

Sí! – afirmó sonriente la rubia.

Y veo que no solo la leche... – susurró observando la cantidad de bolsas que Winry traía. – Winry recuerda que mañana empiezan las clases. ¿Estás preparada?

Si – respondió – aunque a decir verdad estoy algo nerviosa, ¿que tal si mis amigas no me recuerdan?

Tonta, si lo harán - Dijo la vieja.

Eso espero ^,^ - dijo Win – voy a mi habitación abuela. – y después de apoyar las bolsas en la mesa de la sala se dirigió a las escaleras.

Entró en su alcoba, se tiró en su cama y se puso a mirar el teléfono indecisa.

_¿Aún me recodarás?_ – pensó

Se paró y fue hacia la mesita de noche, abrió el primer cajón y empezó a ojear papeles – Este no -, - este tampoco -, - ni este – decía mientras revolvía las hojas. Hasta que por fin encontró la hoja que buscaba y comenzó a teclear números en el teléfono.

Se escuchó cuatro veces el tono, hasta que por fin alguien atendió.

¿Hola? – se escuchó desde el aparato.

Buenos días, ¿Se encuentra Riza Hawkeye? – preguntó Win.

Si, ella habla. ¿Quién es? – dijo Riza un poco confundida al no reconocer la voz.

Winry, ¿T-te acuerdas de mi? – preguntó tragando saliva.

¿Winry...? – Se paró en seco - ¡¿WINRY ROCKBELL?!

Y así se quedaron hablando un buen rato sobre lo que les pasó en estos últimos 11 años, y otras cosas sin importancia.

(N/A: No me gustaría estar ahí cuando la vieja de Pinako mire la cuenta del teléfono. U_U)

Y bueno, iban pasando las horas, hasta que llegó la hora de cenar y después se fueron a dormir cada una para su habitación. El día siguiente tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo problema: la escuela. No es que para ella sea un problema ir, sus notas eran bastante buenas, no tenía problemas en hacer nuevos amigos, al principio puede parecer algo vergonzosa, pero después puede llegar a ser la chica más extrovertida que alguien pueda llegar a conocer, claro, no es la misma persona con respecto a los chicos... pero ese es otro tema. En fin ella detestaba, mas bien odiaba levantarse temprano. Además estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a su mejor amiga, Riza.

PI – PI – PI – PI – PI – sonaba insoportablemente el despertador indicando las 6:30 am.

¡PUM!

Ahora tendrían que comprar un despertador nuevo... Winry nunca había sido una chica de poca fuerza...

Demonios, ¡Y yo que estaba durmiendo tan cómodamente y éste despertador de #$% me lo arruina todo! – Se quejó, como siempre lo hacía – Dormiré un poco más, si solo un poco más... – y se quedo dormida en el instante en el que toco la almohada.

...

¡AAAH! – Bostezó y se estiró la bella durmiente - ¡Qué bien dormí!

Miró el reloj de pared... y la tempestad despertó en la chica.

¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! – enloqueció y se súper-desesperó, claro no era para menos, ya que el reloj indicaba las 7:49. Solo le quedaban 10 minutos para cambiarse, peinarse, obvio que no tenía tiempo para bañarse y tal vez agarrar un sándwich del refrigerador y salir disparada a la escuela.

¡MALDICIÓN! ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME QUEDÉ DORMIDA!? – Maldecía mientras sacaba, tiraba, apartaba remeras y shorts del cajón de la cómoda, buscando el uniforme de la escuela - ¿POR QUÉ A MÍ!?

Después de seleccionar la rompa y cambiarse, se peinó rápidamente, pero como era experta en eso no le quedo para nada mal y salió disparada a la calle. Solo le quedaban cuatro minutos para llegar.

¡Qué vergüenza! – Se reprochaba la chica mientras corría a mas no poder y esquivaba a la gente que por ahí pasaba - ¡El primer día de clases y ya llegas tarde Winry! ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Nunca antes me había pasado esto! – pero estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta y se llevo a una persona por delante.

¡Lo siento! – dijeron ambas al unísono. Se vieron los uniformes. – Al parecer vas a la misma escuela que yo – dijo la otra chica sonriente. – y dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me llamo Winry Rockbell – respondió - ¿Y tú?

Mi nombre es Roze Thomas – dijo sonriente. – Un placer Winry.

El placer es todo mío – habló al igual de sonriente. Y entonces se acordó de por qué estaba corriendo. – ¡Llegaremos tarde!

¡Tienes razón!

Y así las dos chicas corrieron y corrieron en dirección a la escuela

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció este primer capi? Espero que les haya gustado :D. Y obviamente muchas gracias por leerlo n.n. Les agradecería muchísimo si me dejan algún review saben? (y además serviría de ayuda para poder subir el segundo capi). Bueno que anden de lo mejor posible! :). Los quiere **K**i_tsu_.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Como hoy no tuve clases (ya que hubo duelo porque un nenito de primer grado ¡si con apenas 6 años de vida! Falleció ayer de leucemia ): ) Me tomé tiempo para hacer la conti del fic y acá lo tienen al segundo cap. La verdad con un solo review me hizo pensar que tal vez la historia no era buena, aunque tal vez si, deja varias dudas. **

**Es lindo saber que tu fic le gusta a alguien, aunque obviamente es mucho mejor mientras a más gente le guste. Aún así muchas gracias ****wined-16**** por tu review ^^. **

**Supongo que otra persona hubiera dejado el fic con solo un review, pero yo no soy así, mientras tenga por lo menos 1 review por cap seguiré subiendo, no me gusta dejar así no más las historias, se como se siente y no es nada divertido, sino decepcionante (claro, mientras no sea por un problema de salud ni nada de eso). **

**Espero que aumenten los leyentes a medida que continúe el fic ********, y cómo éstos aumenten también lo hagan los reviews. Tengo esa esperanza.**

**¡Porque una historia está echa para que los leyentes la disfruten! **

**Grax por leer. Ahora si, el segundo capi de Nuevamente en Japón. **

Nuevamente en Japón

Capitulo 2

Y dime Win – Preguntó Roze mientras corrían - ¿A que curso vas?

A tercer año – Respondió.

¡Entonces nos toca juntas! – exclamó sonriente. – Mira ahí está la escuela. – Corrieron hacia ella y empezaron a subir escaleras.

¿Cuánto hay que subir? – Preguntó la rubia.

Aún faltan 3 escaleras más – contestó

_Ésta escuela si que es grande – _Pensó

...

¡Al fin! – Se alegró Roze – No te imaginas cuánto detesto estas escaleras U_U

No te veo muy cansada... – susurró Win quien jadeaba sin cesar con las manos en las rodillas.

Vamos, solo faltan unos metro y estaremos en la sala ^^U – "animó" Roze.

...

Al abrir la puerta de la clase todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellas, para luego todos quedar mirando a la rubia.

Primer día de clases y ya llegan tarde ¿eh? – reprochó el profesor.

¡Lo sentimos! – se disculparon ambas chicas.

Al ser el primer día de clases se lo perdono – dijo el tipo con cara de "amigable" – Pero...

¿Pero..? – repitieron las dos al unísono.

¡Tendrán que quedarse después de clases para asear el aula! – se escuchó antes de una risa malévola que logró sacar una gotita estilo anime por parte de todos los alumnos presentes.

¿Después de clases? – Volvió a repetir Win – Está bien – respondió sonriente. – Así Roze podrá mostrarme el colegio – Miró a la nombrada con una cara que no se puede negar - ¿siiii?

Está bien – respondió.

Entonces yo también me quedo – Dijo una de chica rubia, de ojos cafés, levantándose de su asiento.

Pero señorita Hawkeye – no tiene porqué...

¡Riza! – Gritó Win corriendo a abrazarla - ¡No te imaginas cuanto te extrañé!

Igual yo Win – Respondió sonriente mientras devolvía el abrazo.

¿Ya se conocen? – Preguntó confundida Roze.

Mientras limpien el aula tendrán tiempo para hablar de eso – Interrumpió el profesor para luego dirigirse al resto de la clase – Ella es Winry Rockbell – presentó señalando con ambas manos a la aludida – y será su nueva compañera.

Winry había captado la atención de muchos de los chicos del aula, sorprendería que no, el uniforme de la escuela no le quedaba nada mal. Se trataba de una camisa mangas cortas blanca, se puede decir que algo ajustada, con una corbata verde a cuadros haciendo juego con la pollera que la traía a cuatro dedos por arriba de la rodilla.

...

El resto de las horas pasaron lentas y aburridas, pero aún así pasaron. Winry intentaba seguir a los profesores mientras explicaban y tomando apuntes. Como antes mencionamos no era una mala estudiante, sino todo lo contrario. No significa que sea una chupamedias, ni una sepultada entre los libros, ni nada de eso. Solo hacía todo esto para después su abuela la deje salir a divertirse los fines de semana.

Cuando ya todos los alumnos se habían ido, empezaron a limpiar el aula. No estaba sucia, no mucho, pero tenía sus excepciones: Había bancos impecables como también los había completamente sucios y escritos, pero en todos había una docena de chicles asquerosamente pegados en la parte de abajo.

Que asco – Dijo Win – no pienso tocar eso.

Jaja, no te preocupes de eso nos encargamos nosotras – Dijo Roze mientras se señalaba a sí misma con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, raramente orgullosa.

Habla por ti – Interrumpió Riza cruzada de brazos y los ojos cerrados – Estás loca si piensas que voy a tocar esas asquerosidades con **mis **manos.

¡Vamos Riza! – se quejaba la morocha - ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

No.

Jaja chicas – interrumpió la disputa Win – yo las ayudo, pero primero necesitaré guantes, al igual que Riza no pienso tocar eso con mis propias manos.

Entonces tendremos que bajar hasta planta baja.

¡Noooo! – Lloriqueaba Win – dime ¿no hay ningún ascensor en ese colegio? ¡No quiero las malditas escaleraaas!!!

¿Ascensores? – Repreguntó Roze – no, no hay.

Pero el rector dijo que pronto iban a poner unos... – continuó Riza. – espero que sea antes de que nos graduemos ¬¬.

Pues... entonces hay que bajar T-T

...

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que llegaron a planta baja.

...

Roze y Winry jadeaban tal y como lo había echo Win horas atrás.

Vamos chicas – Dijo Riza quién se mostraba en perfectas condiciones.

Cuando llegaron al patio principal de la institución algo les llamó la atención.

Había un gran grupo de estudiantes, al parecer más grandes que ellas.

¿Quiénes son esos? - preguntó Win.

Los payasitos de cuarto – respondieron las otras dos al unísono.

¿Por qué payasitos?

Son unos idiotas – contestó Riza con indiferencia.

¿Son malos? – continuaba cuestionando Win.

No – ahora la que respondió fue Roze, con una sonrisita picarona en el rostro – Eso es lo que ella dice, ya que todos están sumamente enamorados de Riza – le susurraba a Win, aunque Riza no lo pasaba por alto – bueno, casi – se corrigió – el que Riza ama no le ha dicho nada, aún.

¿¡Pero que estás diciendo!? – Gritó Riza - ¡Que yo no amo a ninguno de esos payasos te digo! – volvió a gritar, sumamente roja.

¿Y qué me dices de Roy eh? – preguntó con la risita de unos momentos.

No tengo nada que decir de ése idiota – contestó de brazos cruzados.

¿Quién es Roy? – Preguntó Win confundida.

¡Hola! – saludó una voz que hizo que las tres chicas salten del susto. – Hola, Riza.

Maldito, ¿nos quieres matar del susto o qué? – dijo Riza con un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

Roy ignoró eso y su mirada se posó en la chica desconocida. E iba a formular una pregunta pero otro chico apareció.

Maldito Mustang – dijo el recién llegado - ¿Porqué soto no me esperas debes en cuando eh?

Winry solo distinguió una cabellera rubia-dorada detrás de este chico... Roy.

¡Ed! – dijo en forma de saludo Roze.

_¿Ed? –_ Pensó Winry – ¿_Será el Ed al que me choqué?_

Oh. Hola Roze, hola Riza – Saludó sonriente. Al mirar a la otra chica presente, puso cara de yo-te-conozco y parece que se quedó pensando. - ¿Win?

Continuará...

**¿Qué tal estuvo? Realmente espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y como antes dije tengo la esperanza de que llegarán mas reviews y eso espero :3. **

**Grax por leerlo. Sin más que decir, les deseo un muy buen Martes y que les vaya de lo mejor posible, me despido K**i_tsu_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Estoy re feliz :D Me emocioné cuando vi tantos reviews *¬* (3 más) Muchas gracias! ****Barbii****: muchas gracias por los halagos acá tenés la conti, espero q sea de tu agrado! ****Kuraru-chan****: Grax igualmente por los halagos y por el consejo ^.^ Y no te preocupes porque ya aparecerá Al... tal vez lo ponga en este capi, si no en el siguiente :). ****Shurimai****: me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el fic y te agradezco que hayas dejado un review :D.**

**Bueno chicas, grax por dejar reviews, eso significa que mi fic no es tan malo después de todo xD.**

**Acá tienen la conti, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Y gomen, lo hubiera continuado ayer pero tenía que estudiar Biología, aunque para el examen me machetee ^.^U pero igual de algo sirvió estudiar porque las últimas cosas no me las podía copiar ya q la profesora se paró y se puso a vigilar como un águila a su presa... Se ya se, pedorro ejemplo. Bueno no más charlas. Me voy a comer y cuando vuelva escribo el Capi xD. Bueno, ya vine: Churrasco con papas fritas y choclo ñami!**

Nuevamente en Japón

Capitulo 3

_Bueno entonces al fin y al cabo si es él. _– Hola – contestó el saludo tímidamente, cabizbaja, pero con una leve sonrisita en el rostro. Sin saber realmente por qué lo hacía.

¡¿Se conocen?! – se metió enseguida Roze revoleando la cabeza para los lados en donde Ed y Win se encontraban a la velocidad de la luz.

¿Conocer? – Repreguntó Ed – solo chocamos en la calle y bueno... mientras la ayudaba a agarrar las latas y todo eso le pregunté su nombre – dijo el rubio "pensativo" – si a eso te refieres con conocer.

Oh – articuló Roze.

Y bueno, ¿qué andaban haciendo? – Preguntó Roy - ¿Hoy no les tocaba irse temprano?

Pero Mustang – susurró Ed con una gotita en la cabeza – hoy es el primer día de clases, todos tendrían que irse temprano... Menos nosotros ya que Armstrong quería "hablar"

Yo solo pregunto Edward – Se defendió.

Es que estamos castigadas – Aclaró Roze.

¿Castigadas? – volvió a preguntar Roy, y luego dirigió su mirada a Riza – Jaja ¿así que la castigaron señorita perfecta? – Dijo con tono burlón.

Idiota, a mí no me castigaron – Dijo Riza – nunca lo hacen, no tendrían porqué.

¿Y cómo explicas estar aquí? – Cuestionó Roy.

Solo quería pasar más tiempo con mi amiga de la infancia – Respondió mirando sonriente a Winry, quién le devolvió la sonrisa.

Los dos chicos le siguieron la mirada.

¿De la infancia? – Preguntaron al unísono. Pero no hubo respuesta ya que...

¡Wow! – Dijo Roze mirando el reloj de pared - ¡Miren la hora que es! ¡y aún no terminamos de limpiar el aula!

Pero si ya son las tres – Reprochó Roy - ¿Con qué se trabaron?

Pues, bajamos en busca de los guantes para despegar los chicles debajo de los bancos... – Contestó Roze con asco en la cara.

Bueno, Ed – Llamó la atención Roy, por lo cual el aludido lo miró – Tu eres experto en pegar chicles debajo del banco, ¿podrás sacarlos?

Ed se tomó su tiempo en responder hasta que lo hizo, bueno, eso creo.

Obviamente agarrar un chicle de la boca **propia**, con saliva **propia** y **pegarlo** en el banco del salón ¡No es lo mismo que **sacar** un chicle del banco que salió de la boca de **otro** con saliva de **otro**, Mustang! – Dijo enfatizando en las palabras de negrita, con cierta expresión que hizo que las chicas casi mueran en el intento de aguantar la risa.

¿Y bien...? – Repreguntó Roy.

Está bien – Respondió – Lo haré – Dijo con cara indiferente.

Ante lo último las chicas cayeron tipo anime. Y después subieron las escaleras NUEVAMENTE, y luego fueron hacia el aula. Los chicos dieron vuelta los bancos innecesariamente, ya que simplemente podían sacar los chicles desde abajo... pero bue, es parte de la historia.

Voy al baño de abajo – Dijo Mustang antes de salir por la puerta.

Yo también voy al baño – dijo Win.

Te acompaño.

Igual yo.

Al irse las tres chicas y cerrarse la puerta Ed se quedó mirando a la última (la puerta)

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que yo seguía aquí D: - Dijo Ed. – Bueno será mejor que empiece a sacar esos chicles ¬¬ - Y al decir esto agarró una silla, la puso enfrente de uno de los bancos y empezó a sacar chicles...

~ En el baño de chicas ~

Demonios, se me hizo un nudo – Se quejó Win mientras que pasaba un peine por sus rubios pelos.

Oigan Win, Riza – Dijo Roze

¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron las aludidas al unísono.

Aún no me dijeron de dónde se conocían, o cómo lo hicieron.

La historia es fácil ^.^ - Comenzó Win – Cuando tenía 3 años mis padres me llevaron a la casa de Riza ya que eran grandes amigos de sus padres, y bueno ahí nos conocimos – Si, recuerdo que rompiste mi muñeca preferida – interrumpió Riza – Es cierto! ¡Gomene! – se disculpó, digamos después de doce años, con una sonrisa avergonzada Win.

¿Y luego? – Interrumpió Roze.

Luego empezamos a ir al Jardín de infantes juntas y nos hicimos grandes amigas! – Dijeron Win y Riza al unísono, sonriendo – Y cuando cumplí los cinco años me mandaron a Londres – Continuó Win.

¿Y son amigas después de tanto tiempo? – Cuestionó nuevamente Roze.

Nos telefoneábamos, y nos enviábamos postales con fotos y millones de cartas – Respondió Win – Pero luego dejamos de hacerlo, no se por qué.

Y ellas siguieron hablando mientras que...

~ En el aula ~

Ed seguía sacando chicles, agarró uno y lo tiró al tachito de basura que tenía a un lado, el cual estaba repleto de éstos.

Ufff... Solo quedan dos... – dijo antes de hundirse en un gran bostezo – Que sueño diciendo esto fue quedándose dormido...

~ En los pasillos ~

¿No creen que tardamos demasiado? – preguntó Win

¡Claro que no! – Contestó Roze despreocupada. – Por cierto Riza... ¿viste como saludó Roy?

¿Qué tiene de especial? – Preguntó la aludida.

¡Hola chicas, hola Riza! – Imitó Roze, lo cual Winry no pudo evitar soltar una risita. - ¡Dios! ¡Parecía un tonto enamorado!

No digas idioteces, Edward Elric. – protestó la otra.

¿Edward Elric? – Preguntó Win sin comprender.

Si, a Roze siempre le gustó Edward – Contestó Riza – Bah, desde quinto grado.

¿Desde los 11 años? – Se rió Win.

Si, exactamente desde que entró en esta escuela.

Bueno ¡YA BASTA! – Interrumpió Roze completamente roja – Miren ¡ya llegamos! – se excusó con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

zZzZzZzZzZz...

¿Qué es ese ruido? – preguntó Win.

Y cuando abrieron la puerta...

¡EEEED! – Gritó Roze.

¡AVARICIA!, ¡ENVIDIA!, ¡IRA!, ¡GULA!, ¡LUJURIA!, ¡PEREZA! ¡CODICIA! – se despertó de un sobresalto el chico.

Y yo que pensaba que soñaba con los angelitos... – susurró Roze.

Pero cuando Ed dio vuelta para ver todo cayó en puras carcajadas de parte de las chicas.

¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó Roy que apenas llegaba.

Pregunto lo mismo – dijo Ed, quién era ahora el centro de atención.

Pero cuando Roy volteó a ver a su amigo, también estalló en carcajadas.

¡MUSTANG! – Gritó Ed alterado sin entender la causa de la risa de sus compañeros. Pero cuando toco su cara... los dos chicles que le faltaban estaban ahora en su rostro.

Ed apartó su mano de la cara.

¡NO LE VEO LO GRACIOSO! – gritó enloquecido.

¡Amigo, no importa lo que pase, lo que siempre nos hace reír son tus estúpidas expresiones! – Aclaró Roy antes de seguir riendo. Ed se le acercó: ¡SÁCALOS! – Gritó.

...

Después se unos minutos todos ya estaban en la puerta del colegio dispuesto a irse para sus casas.

Oye Ed, - Dijo Riza - ¿Te importaría acompañar a Winry a su casa? – Pidió – Es su primer día de ir, no quiero que le pase algo, además creo que te queda de paso.

Riza, no me pasará nada – Se excusó Win – Ya no soy una niña.

No – Interrumpió Ed – está bien, voy contigo, además si tu casa está de paso no hay porque ir solos ¿no crees? – Ante esto último sonrió y, obviamente, hizo que Win se sonrojara, sin llegar a notarse.

T-tienes razón. – Respondió Win – _De nuevo tartamudeo, ¡la segunda vez que lo hago en la semana! ¡Y por su culpa!, ¿qué me pasa?_

Y después de saludar se separaron.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Ed decidió romperlo.

¿Así que vienes de Londres, eh?

¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

No sé... algún profesor comentó algo así de que una estudiante volvió de Londres...

_Oh. Así que ya es noticia._

¿Naciste acá? – preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos

Eh... sí.

¿Y por qué te fuiste? – continuó cuestionando Ed.

Porque cuando cumplí cinco años mis padres murieron y como mi abuela estaba enferma y no podía cuidarme no tuvieron mas remedio que mandarme para allá con unos parientes...

Um. Lo siento

No te preocupes, - dijo con una sonrisa – ya pasaron varios años desde que eso pasó, supongo que ya lo superé.

Está bien.

Y así pasaron las cuadras, charlando de cosas diversas.

Oye Win

¿Si?

Si ya lo superaste, supongo que no importará que te pregunte algo ¿no?

¿Sobre mis padres?

Si...

Pregúntame lo que quieras...

¿Cómo murieron?

Entonces Winry intentó recordarlo...

¿Sabes? No lo recuerdo...

Está bien, si no quieres decirmelo no importa, no tienes porqué hacerlo de todos modos, apenas nos conocemos. Ya me tomarás confianza – dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

No! no es eso! – Interrumpió – Por mas raro que parezca siento que puedo contarte todo, aunque apenas nos conozcamos, como hacen los niños. Pero... es enserio lo que te dije que no recuerdo que le pasó a mis padres, es como que por querer no pensarlo cuando era más pequeña... lo olvidé.

Pues... gracias por tenerme tanta confianza – dijo medio-riendo – Y tal vez si sea eso, a mí me pasa lo mismo.

¿Lo mismo? – Repreguntó Win.

Si, pero con la muerte de mi madre, - Contestó – no recuerdo como fue que murió.

Oh. Lo siento.

No importa ^.^

Ya llegamos. – Dijo Win parándose frente a una casa sin mucho fuera de lo común.

Lindo perro – Dijo Ed cuando vio a un can negro y blanco dentro del jardín de la casa.

Gracias – Dijo Win sonriéndole – Se llama Den. Algún día te lo presentaré.

Genial.

Bueno, gracias por acompañarme.

No hay de qué.

Adiós. – Adiós.

Y cuando Win entraba a la casa lo saludó agitando la mano a Ed, quién devolvió el saludo. Y Ed se marchó a su casa.

...

~ En la casa de los Elric ~

¡Llegué!

Hola hermano – Saludó sonriente un chico sentado en el sofá mirando una revista.

Hola Al, ¿vino papá?

No, aún no.

_Estúpido viejo_ – pensó.

No pienses eso hermano – regañó Al que ya estaba acostumbrado a que Ed insulte a su padre en voz alta, si no lo hacía era porque lo pensaba. – Por cierto, ¿viste a la chica que entró hoy, que vino de Londres?

¿Win?

Sí. – Respondió - ¿Cómo la conoces?

La conocí hace unos días.

Oh. Bueno... ¿No crees que es linda?

Ya venía llegar esa pregunta, Al.

Es que cuando entró ni me notó... ¿crees que sea feo?

¿Quién tú? – A lo que el otro asintió - ¡Já! Al... ¡Eres **mi** hermano!, ¡eso significa que desde que naciste eres hermoso! Así que no hagas preguntas idiotas.

Ajá... – Asintió Al con sarcasmo. – _Tal vez si por lo menos fueras mi padre te __**podría**__ creer algo así, hermano._

Ya verás como en las semanas de exámenes vendrá corriendo desesperadamente a buscarte, Al – Dijo Ed. – Me dijo que le gustaba la mecánica, desarmar y armar cosas y todo eso, así que tal vez tenga problemas en biología.

Quizá...

Continuará...

**Wow! Este capi es el mas largo que hice xD ocho páginas del Word, realmente lo tenía pensado desde que escribí el cap anterior, pero otra cosa es pensar y otra escribir. Espero que les haya gustado el tercer capi de Nuevamente en Japón. De verdad grax por sus reviews, me animaron mucho. **

**Y que bueno que mi papá no me pescó escribiendo, ya que tenía que estudiar cívica pero no podía hacerlas esperar mucho, no me lo permito, excepto que sea una materia sumamente importante y cívica... mucho no me interesa xD. **

**Ahora las dejo y me voy a estudiar porque no quiero empezar el trimestre ya con notas bajas! Además lo que yo quería era subir el cap, y ya lo hice. Cuídense, Las quiere K**i_tsu_.

**PD****: No olviden los reviews! :3 8D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo :3! Bueno, acá les traigo el cuarto capi, estuve escribiéndolo todo el sábado, con la condición de, en el día, estudiarme todas las 16 preguntas de historia (3 hojas, no mucho tengo que decir, pero algo es algo ¬.¬), es poco decir que odio esta materia, y también estudiar unas cosas de literatura pero bueno, eso no entra al caso, eso sí agradezco a Dios que me estudio las cosas bastante rápido ^.^. **

**La verdad es que estoy muy feliz por los reviews n_n, es demasiado linda la sensación de que a tus lectores les guste lo que escribes, hermosa! **

**Agradecimientos y/o respuestas: **

**Barbii****: Jaja, sos muy cómica! (imagino que ya te lo habrá dicho medio mundo, pero bueno acá estoy yo para repetírtelo todas las veces que haga falta ^,^) No creo que exista persona a la cual no le causen efecto todos tus halagos! En fin, espero que sigas leyendo los capis y que me dejes lo que opines sobre ellos y obviamente ¡gracias por tus reviews!**

**Kuraru-Chan****: Tuve el presentimiento de que si no ponía a Al en el capitulo tres alguien iba a matarme 3 ¿Por qué arriesgarse? Y la verdad me parece genial que te haya causado risa esa parte, ya que para eso la puse y además con lo fanfarrón que es Ed me pareció que no quedaría de más, y lo de Cívica, no me hicieron el examen porque como tenía 38° de fiebre el jueves mis viejos no me dejaron ir al colegio... realmente me quería (y quiero) pegar un tiro ya que me voy a tener que estudiar todo, nuevamente, para el viernes que viene ¬_¬. Volviendo al tema, muchas gracias por dejarme otro review ^u^ espero que sigas leyendo y me des tu opinión mientras vaya avanzando la historia.**

**Kristall_Blauw:**** Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, iniciar sesión y dejarme un review! Me alegra que el fic entretenga a los lectores, o por lo menos, los ayude a pasar un poquito más rápido el tiempo (dirán: "ni que los caps fueran tan largos" Y sí es cierto que los capis son algo cortos, pero lo que importa es la calidad ¿o no? ¡A pesar de eso créanme que me esfuerzo en hacer los capis más largos!). Estoy intentando continuar el fic lo más rápido que pueda, hoy no anduve muy bien de inspiración, así que lo único que espero es que no haya quedado tan mal xD. Y por cierto solo vi en anime FMA (por animax) y la verdad me enamoré de éste y de su personaje principal *q* Espero tomarme un tiempito también y leer el manga (aunque sea por Youtube) no soy experta en FMA pero de igual forma me atreví a publicar un One Shot y de paso este fic e.e.**

**Bueno sin más distracciones acá el capi 4 de Nuevamente en Japón:**

Nuevamente en Japón

Capitulo 4

PI-PI-PI-PI-PI - anunciaba el despertador, con ese insufrible sonido, que había llegado la hora de abandonar esos "dulces" sueños.

La rubia, quien se encontraba descansando sobre la cama, acobijada entre las blanquecinas sábanas, solo dio vuelta su cuerpo para quedar del lado de la pared y tapó su oreja descubierta con la almohada, intentando ignorar el incesable sonido, amenazando con volverse a dormir.

Pero...

¡No! – Gritó destapándose rápidamente - ¡No voy a llegar tarde nuevamente a clases por culpa de mi maldita vagancia! ¡No, no y no! – y al decir esto salió de la cama, agarró la bata y el uniforme del instituto y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a la velocidad de la luz.

Abrió ambas perillas de la ducha para que el agua salga tibia y se metió debajo de ese "rocío artificial".

Ducharse luego de haber despertado es genial – Pensaba mientras agarraba el envase del shampoo – es como que te despierta ¡Me encanta! (N/A: al menos eso pienso yo n.n)

Después de una media hora de ducha y tarareo salió del baño ya con el uniforme del colegio puesto, el pelo seco y los dientes relucientes, solo le faltaban dos cosas esenciales: peinarse y perfumarse, y tomar un desayuno rápido y por último irse corriendo al instituto para no llegar tarde como el día anterior.

A ver... – repetía mientras miraba dos envases en especial de perfume colocados en su estantería, donde había cerca de dos millones de esos y, encima, ordenados por color - ¿Exotic Fruits o... - éste envase mencionado era color naranja, pero luego dirigió su mirada a uno violeta – ...Urban? (N/A: se, esos perfumes son los de 47 street, son los que más me gustan *o*). – Urban es más rico pero... ¡ya me queda poco! – Diciendo esto último a Win le empezaron a salir cataratas por los ojos – Bueno, me pondré Exotic Fruits – Se decidió por fin nuestra protagonista mientras agarraba el envase de color naranja y rociaba ese delicioso aroma por todos lados de su cuerpo, sin exagerar en cantidad.

Después de unos minutos bajó a servirse el desayuno.

Demonios – Dijo mientras revisaba la estantería de la cocina, donde supuestamente se encontraban los alimentos – siempre me pasa lo mismo: pierdo diez minutos ya que nunca me decido que cereal comer, por un lado están las Zucaritas: nadie puede negarme que no son deliciosas, luego está el cereal Nesquik: me babeo por esas bolitas de chocolate y trigo, y por último los Froot Loops: son riquísimos, además de que con esos colores son tan kawais...

¡Bueno, ya me decidí! – Exclamó triunfante - ¡Hoy serán los Froot Loops! – continuó mientras sacaba la caja de éste último de la lacena. Pero... - ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Ya se acabaron!? – Gritó horrorizada – Pues... entonces serán... – Dicho esto volvió a meter el brazo en la lacena y sacó el segundo paquete, al ver el mismo resultado antes de explotar, literalmente dicho, volvió a meter el brazo en la lacena por tercera vez... -¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – "Explotó".

~ En el colegio ~

Roze charlaba animadamente con Riza, quién se limitaba a asentir, sin prestar atención, pero aún así Roze no detenía su lengua:

¡No puedo creer que vayamos a tener educación física con los de cuarto año! – Decía la morocha con brillitos en los ojos - ¡Imagínate a Ed con una playera y shorts pegados a su cuerpo por el sudor, todo sexy, brillante y resplandeciente (a causa del mismo sudor)! ¡KYAA! – Gritaba sonrojada Roze – no lo puedo resistir, creo que me voy a desmayar Riza... – decía la misma mientras se abanicaba con una de sus manos (N/A: chó, pero que lujuriosa ésta Roze, Ed es mío kyaa! Solo yo puedo tener esos lujuriosos pero deliciosos pensamientos *q* ¬n¬)

¡Alto! – Dijo la chica que parecía hablar sola ya que ni bola le daba – ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar eso de Ed! – Se contradijo - ¡Tú quédate con Mustang! – Al instante de escuchar ese nombre (N/A: más bien, apellido u_u) Riza pareció volver a la vida y miró a Roze desconcertada.

¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, verdad? – Interrogó Roze con un aura negro. La otra solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

¡Win! – Gritó a forma de saludo la morocha - ¡Por aquí!

Riza solo dio vuelta la cabeza para ver a su amiga de la infancia venir hacia donde ellas se encontraban, con una cara terrible.

¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó Riza – te ves terrible.

Lo sé – Dijo Win cabizbaja – todo fue culpa de los Froot Loops.

Las otras dos la miraron con cara extrañada, no sabían si reír o llorar.

Bueno Win, ya se te va a pasar – Tranquilizó Roze – digo, tu enojo con los Froot Loops.

¡Es que a mi nadie me...! – Fue interrumpida por el llanto de su propio estómago rogando por algo de piedad.

Wo-ow – Articuló divertida Roze – Así que es eso.

Vamos a la cafetería – Interrumpió Riza.

Pero... ya va a empezar la primer clase – Dijo Win.

No te preocupes, - se excusó Riza – acaban de decir por el altoparlante que la profesora de historia apenas llegó le agarró una especie de descompostura, los profesores y el rector se ve que no la soportaron y la enviaron de nuevo a su casa. Fin.

Genial. – Sonrió Winry – es la materia que más detesto.

¿Y sabes que es mejor? – Comenzó una charla Roze mientras subían las escaleras en camino a la cafetería - ¡Tendremos Educación Física con los de cuarto! ¡KYAA!

No de nuevo... - susurró Riza con pesadez.

Oh – Habló Win - ¿Cuándo?

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta Riza continuó.

Se ve que estás en la luna Roze, al solo escuchar que tendríamos clases con los de cuarto ya te vas a un universo paralelo inventado por tu propia mente llamado: "Bienvenido al paraíso Edward Elric" – se burló Riza – Tendremos clases con ellos el... – Se quedó en blanco al no haber prestado atención a eso - el...

¿Tú también estás en un universo paralelo inventado por tu propia mente verdad, Riza? – Devolvió la burla Roze – solo que el tuyo se llama: "Bienvenido al paraíso Roy Mustang"

Roze y Win empezaron a reír locamente. – No es gracioso – Interrumpió la risa Riza (N/A: joó, que raro sonó eso o.ó) con un leve sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisita.

En algún momento Win estaba tan distraída, pensando en Dios sabe que cosas, y chocó con alguien, esto provocó que la chica casi rodara escaleras abajo pero en un rápido movimiento la mano de ese "alguien" agarró la suya y detuvo la posible caída.

Lo siento – se disculpó ese "alguien" – creo que estaba tan apurado que no tome en cuenta que no era el único en la escalera ^^U. Win solo se lo quedó viendo extrañada, le hacía acordar a otra persona, no sabía a quién.

¡Al, casi matas a nuestra amiga! – Acusó Roze.

¡Gomene! – volvió a disculparse mientras que con la mano libre rascaba su nuca despistadamente. Luego giró su vista a la persona a la que sujetaba tan firmemente - ¡Lo siento! – se volvió a disculpar por tercera vez en menos de tres minutos, algo sonrojado, no muy notablemente, pero ahí estaba, al darse cuenta que aún la tenía agarrada y la soltó rápidamente después de asegurarse de que esté bien parada.

¡No te preocupes! – dijo Win, rascándose la nuca de la misma forma que hacía el otro hace unos segundos – Supongo que también tengo la culpa, después de todo estaba algo distraída ^.^U.

¿Eres Winry Rockbell, cierto? – Preguntó el chico haciéndose el tontito ya que está de más decir que sabía el nombre de la chica.

Si – afirmó Win sonriendo. Al, al ser tan inocente se sonrojó por esto último.

¿No que estabas apuradito, Al? – Habló Roze mientras reía con Riza por lo que estaba sucediendo.

¡Oh! – Recordó Al - ¡Es cierto! Nos vemos luego Win, ¡Adiós chicas! – Y Alphonse siguió bajando las escaleras.

¡Jajaja, era más que obvio que él quería seguir platicando contigo, Win! – Rió Roze.

Um? ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Win con esa carita inocente que solo aparecía de vez en cuando.

¡Hay, déjalo – Continuaba riendo la morocha – eres muy inocente para entenderlo!

Roze, - Interrumpió Riza – tú no la conoces, será mejor que no digas nada. Pero al voltear a ver a Winry ésta tenía la mirada perdida en dirección a la que el chico, Al, se había ido. - ¿Pasa algo, Win? – preguntó Riza, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

No nada... – Respondió la otra – solo que ese chico me suena bastante...

Va a nuestra clase – Aclaró Roze – tal vez sea por eso.

Mm... Si, tal vez sea por eso – Dijo Winry, no muy convencida. Y siguieron subiendo las escaleras.

...

~ En la cafetería ~

Las tres chicas habían llegado, por fin, a su destino: la cafetería.

Se quedaron en la puerta las tres jadeando.

¡Chicas miren! – Decía Roze con corazoncitos en lugar de ojos, raramente recuperada de su cansancio al ver quién estaba ahí - ¡Eeeeeed! – El aludido, sentado unas mesas más adelante, miró a la chica, ya teniendo una idea de quién se trataba y sonrió a forma de saludo a las tres muchachas.

Oye Riza... – susurró Win, a lo que la aludida la miró de reojo – cuando me dijiste que Roze estaba enamorada de Ed no mencionaste que estaba totalmente fascinada y embobada por el chico, ni que ni siquiera se molestaba en disimularlo – Concluyó con una gota tipo anime en la cabeza.

Ella no es de ocultar _mucho_ las cosas – Respondió en el mismo estado que Win – créeme que me hizo pasar varias vergüenzas por eso...

Con permiso – se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de ellas, que interrumpió la charla de susurros.

Dante... – susurró Roze con rabia.

Hola, Roze – Saludó la otra con una sonrisa un tanto maléfica – Riza, - posó su atención en la otra chica presente - ¿Quién eres tú? – Dijo con expresión de asco. Ante esto Winry frunció el ceño. – Winry, Winry Rockbell. – Respondió desafiante. A lo que la otra solo la miró de arriba para abajo y viceversa y siguió su camino, hasta que se topó con la mesa donde Ed, Roy y otros dos se encontraban. Tomó el rostro de Ed con ambas manos y plantó un beso sorpresivo en sus labios. – Hola amor – Dijo mirando al ojidorado que solo contestó el saludo con un hola – hola Breda, - siguió saludando mientras miraba a los chicos sentados con una sonrisa fingida – hola Havoc, hola Roy.

Hola – respondieron los tres secamente al unísono.

Maldita Dante, zorra rabiosa, – susurraba Roze entre dientes, con tanta presión parecía que éstos últimos (los dientes) iban a partirse en cuatro. – Abusadora de menores, come choclos – seguía maldiciendo – perra excitada de callejón, empleada de esquinas... -

Basta Roze – Interrumpió Riza.

Pero... – Lloriqueó Roze – ¡es que a ti nadie te manosea al amor de tu vida!

Sería feo, - Habló Riza (¿Habrá admitido que amaba a alguien? ¿Ese alguien, se llamará Roy? o.ò) – pero tampoco tienes que ponerte así cada vez que ella haga eso, digamos que tiene derecho.

¿Derecho? – Cuestionó Win - ¿Por qué?, ¿Quién es esa tipa?

Más bien, mujer, – corrigió Riza – tiene veinticuatro años y es la novia de Edward. – respondió.

¿N...Novia de Edward? - _¿Esa mujer... novia de Edward?_ _Si... supongo, Riza no mentiría y además... la actitud de Roze..., pero de ser así ¿Por qué me siento de este modo? Digamos, ya era de esperar... un chico como él, es casi lógico que fuera a tener novia... Además, apenas lo conozco pero... pero ¿podría ser que me haya enamorado de él? Por raro que suene... desde que vi sus ojos, esos ojos dorados, creo que me hipnotizó. _

Chicas... creo que ya no tengo hambre. – fue lo único que se limitó a decir.

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ... si, ya se algunas van a querer matarme por poner a Ed con Dante, pero siempre soñé en hacer un fic con algo de esto... xD. Y díganme ¿A quién no enamoró Ed con esos ojitos tan sexys? *q* - si no pensas lo mismo no contestes ¬n¬ Gracias ^u^ -.**

**Hablemos un poco de la duración de los capis, quiero decirles algo de importancia vital: ¡Hoy hasta puse la barra contadora de palabras en el Word para asegurarme de hacerlo más largo! Y de hecho el capi anterior tiene 2.066 palabras... Y HASTA AHORA EN ESTE CAPI VAN 2.509!!! **

**Creo que voy a llorar de la emoción TTwTT**

**Espero superarme capitulo a capitulo con la duración de éstos.**

**Y ahora saben que? Me voy a hacer noni :3 **

**Si la verdad es que me estoy muriendo de sueño y tengo mis ojitos algo rojitos 3. Besitos, cuídense. Los quiere K**i_tsu_.

**PD****: contador de palabras del Word: 2.592**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konnichi-wa! Al fin les traigo el quinto capi! Perdonen la tardanza, es que como sabrán, el colegio me mantiene bastante ocupada y no tengo mucho tiempo para ponerme a escribir. Tengo que confesarles que también anduve sin mucha inspiración últimamente. Pero bueno, acá tienen el capi y además tengo buenas noticias: YA ESTOY EN VACAS! :D wii, eso significa que tendré bastante tiempo libre para continuar los capis y traérselos más rápido, pero como mañana es el cumpleaños de mi papá, voy a tener que empezar el capi 6 pasado. Grax por los reviews a:**

**Baarbi****: Grax por todos tus coments, y sí, yo también odio "un poquitito" a Dante xD. Pero no te preocupes, ya vas a ir viendo durante los capis, como voy haciendo para que se enteren de lo que pasa con ellos dos (Ed y la bruja, digo Dante). Que bueno que te hiciste una cuenta en FF y ya empezaste a escribir un fic EdxWin, contá con mis reviews porque voy a seguir la historia hasta el final.**

**.xXx****: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic ^.^. Y también tengo que decirte que no suelo tardarme en subir las contis, esta digamos que fue una excepción, como dije al principio anduve muy ocupada. Espero que sigas leyendo :). **

**Angye****: Me alegro de que te haya agradado el fic, acá está la conti ^.^**

**Ran-Chan****: No te preocupes, el fic es EdxWin, tal vez en un futuro se me ocurra poner algo AlxWin, pero la pareja principal siempre será la misma. Y es verdad, si sacó los "el" y las "la" quedarían muchas menos palabras, este capi está un poco más largo de todos modos, espero que sea de tu agrado ^.^.**

**Kuraru-Chan****: La verdad es que leí varios fics EdxWin con esa pareja (EdxDante) pero bueno, en este fic esa pareja no hace lo mismo que en los que leí, no me lo copié, solo lo leí varias veces y me pareció interesante, así que la agregué. Ya verás como se desarrolla el resto. Y te digo que me mató lo que pusiste "****Con respecto a tu presentimiento, iba a parecer un accidente" jajaja buenísimo. Y grax también por tu coment en el otro one shot... es verdad que hice algo corta y aburrida la parte de la "confesión". Pero estaba muy entusiasmada con subir un one shot de ellos dos y encima mi viejo rompiéndome los ovarios con que me vaya a dormir (o sea era la una de la mañana, y estoy en vacaciones' ¬¬), que no me di cuenta.**

**Creo que ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir... espero que disfruten el capi ^.^.**

Nuevamente en Japón

Capitulo 5

Chicas... creo que no tengo hambre.

¡Ni que lo digas! Yo también me largo de aquí – Dijo Roze dándose la vuelta para salir por la puerta por la que entraron. Pero una mano jalándole del uniforme la detuvo.

Ni te creas Roze, - Dijo Riza – yo tengo hambre, así que si eres buena amiga te quedarás a hacerme compañía.

¡Pero... ya tienes a Winry para que te haga compañía! – se quejó la morocha, a lo que la rubia ojicastaña la dedicó una "linda" mirada asesina. – Demonios, siempre haces lo mismo Riza. No es justo. Haces que haga lo que quieras con sólo mirarme de esa manera – volvió a quejarse rendida Roze. Esto hizo que la expresión de la otra cambiara inmediatamente: de una cara de asesina, como antes dijimos, a una con una sonrisa de niña de cinco años. Roze bufó.

Pero había un problema: Para ir a pedir y pagar la comida tendrían que pasar por la mesa en donde se encontraban los chicos y también, donde se encontraba Dante. Pero por suerte, ésta se separó de la mesa y empezó a caminar hacia las otras tres chicas. Al pasar por al lado de Win, Dante le chocó el brazo con el suyo. Win solo giró su rostro para ver a la otra marcharse por la puerta de entrada-salida - _¿qué problema tiene?_

Vamos Win, - apuró Roze más adelantada – ¡camina!

¡Sí! – exclamó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Ya unos pasos delante llegaron enfrente de la mesa en donde estaban los cuatro chicos.

¡Hola chicos! – Saludó Roze animadamente.

Hola – respondieron los otros cuatro del mismo modo. Aunque la mirada de Havoc y Breda se centró ahora en la rubia ojiceleste que ahí estaba, Win, al notarlo se presentó con una sonrisa – Mi nombre es Winry Rockbell, es un placer conocerlos – a lo que fue respondida con otras dos presentaciones – Hola, mi nombre es Jean Havoc, el placer es mío – Dijo uno sonriente, mientras que entre los dientes sostenía un escarbadientes – Hola, yo me llamo Heymans Breda, un gusto – Dijo el otro al igual de sonriente. Pero al terminar la presentación la mirada del último se dirigió a otra persona ahí presente.

Oye Riza, ¿Estarás ocupada esta noche? - intentó poner su mejor cara de rompecorazones, pero simplemente él... no lo era (N/A: ¿Hay que ser sinceros en la vida no? xD). Riza no tuvo tiempo para negarse, ya que Roy ya lo había asustado con su típica cara de matón y provocó que el otro se metiera debajo de la mesa, como protegiéndose con ésta.

Mientras que Roze y Win se reían por esto, disimuladamente. – Entonces, ¿dices que esto le pasa a Riza muy a menudo? - ¡Claro que si Win, ya te lo dije; Breda le pregunta eso todos los días las veinticuatro horas! - ¿Las veinticuatro? - ¡Sí! Si no es en clases, la llama al celular o le manda mensajes pero Riza siempre rechaza las invitaciones, créeme, cuando puedo le reviso el móvil a Riza - ¿Y a Breda no le molestan los rechazos? – Supongo que no, a veces creo que lo hace de broma solo para poner loco a Roy... - y siguieron riendo y murmurando cosas así...

¡Oye Ed! – gritó una voz varonil repentinamente que logró que Roze y Winry saltaran del susto ya que el sonido vino por detrás de ellas dos – Lo siento chicas – se disculpó con una mano rascándose la nuca.

¿Qué pasa Hughes? – dijo aburridamente mientras tenía el codo apoyado en la mesa y la cabeza sobre la mano.

¿Hiciste lo de matemática?

¿Matemática? – "pensó" mientras rodaba los ojos - ¿Qué había?

Lo suponía, ¿volviste a dormir en clases, verdad? – Dijo con cierta decepción.

No jodas Hughes y ¡hazme el favor de responder mi pregunta!

Teníamos que hacer todos los ejercicios desde la página 72 a 78 y parte de la 91. – Respondió cerrando los ojos y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. – solo me faltan las de la última página.

Oh... mira que bien – dijo volviendo a juntar sus párpados...

¡¡ESPERA!! ¡¡¿QUÉ HAZ DICHO?!!

...

¡¿Y QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HAGA MUSTANG?!

¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí?

¡ERES A LA PRIMERA PERSONA A LA QUE PUEDO CULPAR!

¿No será que siempre me querés joder a mi, enano?

¡¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS ENANO?!!! - gritó Ed mientras sacudía a Roy de la camisa, quien tenía espirales en ves de ojos.

¡Bueno basta!, ¡ya para Ed!, ¡Que lo vas a matar!, ¡Detente! – todo esto decían y mucho más todos los que estaban a su alrededor mientras jalaban a Ed para poder sacarlo de encima del otro. Pero él se separó solo.

¡Ya suéltenme! – Gritaba mientras sacudía los brazos de lado a lado para que esas personas, más bien parecían sanguijuelas colgadas del chico, lo suelten. Cuando al fin lo soltaron este se decidió a decir – Tengo hambre. – esto causó una gota en cada uno de los presentes, se paró y fue directo a la barra de pedidos. – Déme una hamburguesa con tres patys, lechuga, tomate, cebolla, queso, jamón, huevo frito, mayonesa, no, mejor Ketchup y... – se quedó pensando - bueno cualquier cosa que tenga por ahí dando vueltas ^o^ Espere, no le ponga leche.

¿Quién le pondría leche a una hamburguesa? – preguntó Win.

No lo sé – Contestó Roze – pero... Ed odia la leche así que... supongo que solo quiere asegurarse. ^-^U – en ambas renació la gota gorda.

Oye Ed, no me digas que te vas a desquitar comiendo – Dijo Hughes – vas a quedar como Breda. – Ante esto último Edward casi se ahoga con toda la gaseosa que estaba tomando, hubiera muerto por ahogo si Roy no le hubiera golpeado la espalda.

¿¡Qué estas diciendo Hughes!? – Gritó Breda con su emparedado en mano, a medio comer, sí, mientras hablaba escupía un poco... - ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no es grasa!? ¡Son músculos! – Hughes solo lo miró de reojo, indiferente y volvió a desviar su vista. – En fin. Solo venía a preguntarte eso, y como no hiciste la tarea me largo de aquí – Dijo mientras se retiraba de la cafetería con las manos en la nuca – Nos vemos luego.

¿Y qué vas a hacer con la bruja de matemática? – Preguntó Roy. A lo que Ed lo miró, le hizo una seña de que espere, tragó el último pedazo de hamburguesa (N/A: ¿Último pedazo? Omg, ya se comió todo? Se ve que tenía hambre...) – No sé, tal vez con otra regañada aprenda la lección. – Contestó mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la salida.

¿Otra regañada? – Preguntó Win a Havoc, quien se encontraba parado a su lado - ¿Es un mal estudiante? – Havoc la miró – No, no es mal estudiante. Si no todo lo contrario, es de esos chicos que sacan puros nueves, solo tiene diez en educación física, pero la cosa es que no hace las tareas, eso le baja el concepto y evita que saque dieses, pero como sabrás en gimnasia no mandan deberes, por eso tiene diez. En fin, es un tipo inteligente – Contestó.

Oh... - _Wow este chico si que habla mucho _(N/A: cuando quiere...) _un poco más y me hace una biografía de Ed o,ó _

Por otro lado...

Te digo que sí se cuando tendremos educación física con ustedes – Repetía Riza.

Entonces dime – Decía Roy.

No.

¿Por qué?

Si no prestaste atención no tengo porqué decírtelo.

Claro que presté atención, muñeca.

Entonces ¿para qué me preguntas?

Es que me gusta hablar contigo – Respondió Roy – por lo orgullosa que eres es como un instinto quedarte a intentar convencerme de que tienes razón o que me rinda por cansancio. Pero... ¿sabes?

¿Qué?

Yo no me canso tan rápido – Dijo con una sonrisa seductora – y me siento afortunado, esa es otra ventaja que tengo para que te quedes conmigo. – Riza se sonrojó levemente, pero aún así volteó el rostro para que el otro no viera su sonrojo.

Roy Mustang, ¿Por qué te gusta molestarme?

Porque a ti te gusta que **yo** te moleste.

Win, quien estaba observando todo esto, sí todo, quiso interrumpir para preguntar una cosa.

Roy, ¿Cuándo tendremos gimnasia con ustedes?

Que te lo diga tu orgullosa amiguita de la infancia. – Contestó. Win solo se limito a reír, mientras que Riza miró para otro lado. En lo que Roy soltó una carcajada. – Riza, Riza, a veces me pregunto por qué eres tan terca... y luego me recuerdo que nada en este mundo es perfecto. – Dirigió su mirada a Winry – Hoy después de clases, princesita.

Gracias – Agradeció Winry para luego irse, no quería tener problemas y menos con Riza – _En esta escuela hay puros raritos... aunque debo admitir que ese Roy es bastante atractivo, ¡ese pelo negro que hace juego con sus ojos le queda perfecto! ... ¡Pero que estoy pensando! Ese es de Riza ^u^U_

~ En los pasillos ~

¿Dónde estará Roze? – se preguntaba la rubia mientras revolvía su cabeza de lado a lado tontamente, buscándola. Tan distraída estaba buscando a la morocha que ni se dio cuenta que se estaba metiendo en el centro de un gran círculo de estudiantes que gritaban y hacían cosas raras con las manos. - ¡Oye amiga! – esa voz conocida la hizo reaccionar, para luego ser empujada para atrás. - ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo metiéndote en ese lío Win?

¡Roze! Te estaba buscando – Dijo Win, que aún no entendía lo que pasaba.

Bueno, ya me encontraste.

¿Qué pasa aquí?

Pues, ¡gira tu cabeza hacia delante y míralo con tus propios ojos! – Contestó Roze, a lo que la otra hizo lo que ésta le dijo.

¿Qué hace Ed ahí? – Preguntó - ¿Y quiénes son los otros dos?

Realmente nunca recuerdo sus nombres... lo que se es que al de gafas de sol le llaman Codicia, él es más grande, está en quinto y al pequeño Ira, él está en segundo.

¿Ira?, ¿Codicia?

Sí, - afirmó – supongo que te das una idea de porqué los llaman así ¿no?

Tal vez lo parezca Roze pero... no soy tan tonta -.-U

Entonces vieron como el más pequeño, Ira, se acercó corriendo a Ed y preparó su brazo como para pegarle pero, Ed lo detuvo frenándolo con su mano, la cual estaba en la frente del otro. Esto hizo que Ira se quedara pegándole puñetazos, patadas, etc. al aire, siendo el hazmerreír de los espectadores.

Ahora veo que tienen sus razones como para llamarlo así – comentó Win.

Ese chico es extraño, es como que respiraras y ya quiera venir a darte una trompada. – continuó Roze con una cara graciosa (N/A: ustedes imagínensela...)

¿Qué pasa niñito?, ¿No llegas? Apuesto que te encantaría. – Se burlaba Ed mientras acercaba su rostro al del niño

¡Cállate! – Diciendo esto el otro le pegó un puñetazo a Ed en el medio del rostro, bueno, eso es lo que hubiera pasado si el rubio no contara con tan impresionantes reflejos. Después de eso se burló sacándole la lengua (Ed a Ira).

¿Sabes? Eres bastante gracioso ^.^ - agregó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, burlona – y tal vez, si no fueras tan iracundo, hasta me parecerías tierno.

¡aaaaa! – Gritó el más chiquito – Teodio, teodio, teodio, teodio,... – repetía mientras intentaba incrementar la fuerza, así, por lo menos, llegar a pegarle un puñetazo en la barriga a ése creído.

Ni lo intentes Ira, nunca lograrás ni rozarme. Eres demacia... – E iba a seguir pero...

Que vergüenza, - interrumpió una voz conocida – un chico maduro de cuarto año aprovechándose de uno dos años mas pequeño.

Mierda Roy – se quejó Ed mientras soltaba al chico de la frente, el cual "siguió de largo" y cayó al piso a causa de toda la fuerza que estaba poniendo en esos momentos – y esto que se estaba poniendo divertido.

Ja... eso lo dices tú ya que te estás divirtiendo con ese niño – se metió Codicia – para mí estar apoyado en la pared y observar como tú te "diviertes" es como ver a una vieja llorar porque uno de sus tantos gatos falleció atropellado por un camión de colchones, aburrido.

Tú siempre con ejemplos tan alegres... – Dijo sarcástico Ed.

Pues, para mí, aburrirse no es nada alegre. – agregó el otro con las manos en la nuca.

¿Y por qué no te unes? Por lo menos así no estarás tan aburrido, o será que... ¿Tienes miedito? – retó el rubio.

Jó, no es posible que yo tenga miedito – Dijo el de las gafas - ¿no será que tú tienes miedo de meterte con los mayores?

No tienes que agrandarte solo por llevarme dos años ¬o¬

¿Dos años? – Preguntó Win - ¿Qué no estaba en quinto?

Ses, - Contestó Riza – lo que pasa es que repitió cuarto.

¡Riza! ¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí?

Siempre lo estuve.

Oh...

Bueno basta Edward ¬¬

¿Por qué, Mustang?

En dos minutos va a tocar la campana, y me parecería de lo más normal que a los profesores les llame la atención todo esto que estás haciendo.

¿Eh? - ¿Por qué yo? ¿y ellos do...? – pero cuando volteó a mirar vio que ya se estaban marchando. - ¡Oye Codicia vuelve aquí!

Lo siento Ed, será para otro momento – Dijo mientras sacudía la mano a forma de saludo, aún dándole la espalda – pero Roy tiene razón. Nos vemos en el partido del sábado.

Maricón... – susurró Ed - ¡Está bien! ¡Ni se te ocurra llegar tarde!

¡Eres tú el que siempre se queda dormido, enano!

¡¿Cómo haz dicho?! – Estaba a punto de ir corriendo y romperle el huesito dulce de una patada en el trasero, pero una mano se posó en su hombro.

Necesitas tener autocontrol ¬n¬

¡Mustang! – Le gritó.

No me grites idiota estoy al lado tuyo -.-

Vamos al salón – Dijo mientras caminaba en dirección... – Nuestro salón está para el otro lado ¬.¬ - equivocada.

¡Ya lo se Mustang! – Se defendió – solo quería ir al baño.

¿Al baño de niñas? – Burló el otro – no se tú pero mi baño, el de hombres, también está para el otro lado.

Maldita seas Mustang – Susurró mientras pasaba por el lado de éste último para dirigirse en dirección correcta a su aula.

...

Cuando ya se habían ido todos los "espectadores" quedaron solas las tres chicas en el medio del patio.

¿Qué tenemos ahora? – preguntó Riza.

Creo que cívica... – contestó Roze.

...

Y así se dirigieron al salón. Se sentaron en sus pupitres y empezaron a hablar. Bueno, en realidad la que hablaba era Roze.

Roze, – Decía Win – Roze, la profesora está viniendo para acá, cállate.

¿mh? ¿Qué decías Win? – preguntó la otra que no le estaba prestando atención.

Que la profesora está viniendo hacia ac... –

Señorita Rockbell – Dijo la maestra, que ya estaba enfrente del pupitre de la rubia ojiceleste (N/A: detesto que hagan esto ¬¬) - ¿Mucho para comentar, ah?, tubo todo el recreo para hablar con sus amigas.

Pero...-

¡Pero nada! – La vieja se acercó al rostro de Win - ¿Sabe qué? Creo que ya van varias veces que la escucho hablar, no es la primera vez, ¿o me equivoco?

Pero profesora...-

¡Nada de peros!, la única opción que me queda es cambiarla de lugar. A ver... – Dijo mientras buscaba un asiento libre – Ahí, al lado de Alphonse, señorita. – El aludido se sonrojó al oír esto.

Está bien – dijo Winry para después dedicarle una mirada de odio a Roze.

Luego agarró sus cosas, las puso en su bolsa y se dirigió al asiento asignado.

Hola ^.^ – Saludó sonriente Win a Al.

Hola ^.^ – le devolvió el saludo el otro de la misma manera.

~ En otra aula ~

La de matemática se tarda demasiado – se quejó Ed con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, y el codo en el pupitre. – seguramente se quedó coqueteando con el de Geografía.

Que suerte tienes, - decía Havoc, quien se encontraba detrás del rubio – encima que no haces la tarea la vieja falta. – cuando terminó de decir esto la puerta del salón se abrió dejando pasar a una persona que no era, precisamente, la profesora de matemática.

Buenos días alumnos – saludó la recién llegada. – la profesora de matemática no podrá darles clase hoy, esta algo congestionada. Tendrán clase conmigo.

Buenos días, profesora Dante – saludó el resto de la clase que ya estaban parados, de forma respetuosa.

Pueden sentarse – Sonrió la profesora de literatura.

Mierda – susurró el rubio.

Sí, la verdad no me puedo creer la suerte que tienes – dijo Roy, que se encontraba a su lado, sarcásticamente.

Continuará...

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, por ahora es el capi más largo, me ocupó dos páginas más que el anterior, pero igual, sigue siendo corto ¿no? ¡Les juro que hago mi esfuerzo para alargarlo! ¡ENCERIO! xD **

**Bueno, críticas, comentarios, opiniones, felicitaciones, etc. en reviews ¿si? :3.**

**Besitos, cuídense, les deseo lo mejor. Las quiere ****K**i_tsu_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Gomen por la tardanza... es que (Inner: Baka! Ya no tenés excusas, ¡estás en vacaciones!) Sh! Bueno lo que pasa es que después del cumpleaños de mi viejo mi primo se quedo a dormir de improviso y bueno, me quedé jugando a la Wii con el xD. PERDÓN! Pero este capi va a estar bueno ^^**

**Baarbi****: Mil grax por otro de tus reviews :3 Y gomen, leí los capis de tu fic que subiste, están fantásticos, pero no pude dejarte coment porque mi primo se apropio por un buen rato de la Pc. Y sobre la fecha de casamiento... lo anduve pensando y la verdad, ¿Qué te parece en dos años? xD Es que en Argentina los salones están muy caros y bueno... la economía no da abasto! (¿) **

**.xXx.**** : acá tenés la conti :3 espero y te guste.**

**Kuraru-Chan****: Me fascina tu forma de pensar sobre la duración de mi fic (a que autor no?) :3. Si la verdad, yo me siento con una pendeja que habla hasta por los codos y yo como una boluda tratando de callarla, tengo ya cuatro observaciones por eso... Como lo detesto! **

**Y acá el sexto capi mis queridas lectoras :3 (?):**

Nuevamente en Japón

Capitulo 6

Todos guardaban silencio en el aula mientras que Dante corregía unas hojas, hasta que el alumno que se sentaba en el primer banco de la primera fila, sí, exactamente enfrente del escritorio de profesores, alzó la mano.

Profesora Dante.

¿Qué pasa Edward? - preguntó la otra sin separar la vista de los papeles.

¿Puedo ir a pedirle algo a mi hermano?

¿Alphonse? – Dante lo miró – está bien, no te tardes. Al oír la respuesta querida, Ed se levantó de su asiento, pero al pasar por al lado de la profesora, su novia, ni se molestó en mirarla, al contrario, la otra lo siguió con la mirada hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

~ En el aula de tercero ~

Roze, si no te callas harás que nos separen a nosotras también – Repetía una chica de ese salón a su cotorra compañera – ya bastante con Win que hiciste que la cambien de lugar apenas en el segundo día de clases.

Oye! – Se defendió Roze "horrorizada" - ¿por qué me echas la culpa a mí? Ella me estaba hablando de todos modos ¬¬

Mientras que en otra parte del aula se encontraba un chico que estaba fascinado mientras observaba a su compañera de banco escribir y tomar apuntes de lo que la profesora explicaba. La otra, nerviosa al sentir la mirada de su compañero clavada en ella, no podía concentrarse, y cada tanto le repetía la misma pregunta: "¿Pasa algo?" pero siempre recibía una negación de cabeza departe del otro.

Toc toc ~

Adelante – Contestó a la puerta la profesora. El chico, al entrar abrió la boca para hablar pero la profesora lo interrumpió – Si Edward, puedes pedirle algo a Alphonse. – Le dio el permiso, sabiendo para qué venía. Entonces Edward se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su hermano, y se puso en cuclillas para hablarle sin interrumpir a nadie más. Pero eso ya es imposible, quién no iba a mirarlo si ese se trataba de uno de los chicos más interesantes de esa secundaria. – Oye Al, ¿tienes dinero?

No me digas... ¿Lo volviste a olvidar?

Emmm... si.

¿Por qué no me lo pides en el recreo, eh?

No soporto tener clases con Dante – susurró.

_¿Con Dante?_ – Pensaba Win mientras disimulaba y se hacía la que tomaba apuntes - _¿Qué Dante no era su novia?_

Pero ¿No te tocaba matemática?

Ya Al, eso no viene al tema ¬o¬

Cierto... ¿Esto te sirve? – Preguntó Al sacándo dos pesos de uno de sus bolsillos.

No – respondió el otro – necesito cinco.

Pero no tengo.

¿Al no estás enterado que hoy en día en ningún comedor escolar te dan alimentos por dos pesos? – Dijo con cara matona.

Y dime, ¿Por qué iba yo a saber que te olvidarías el dinero?

Pues... la verdad no me lo olvidé

¿Entonces...?

Es que me compré una hamburguesa que traía de todo y bueno... eso me salió todo lo que traje – confesó mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

¡Ed! – Se quejó Al.

Lo siento... – Se disculpó – pero ¡vamos Al, se que tienes más que eso!

No tengo!

Yo traigo cinco pesos de más encima, ¿los quieres? – ofreció amablemente Winry.

Pero...

Vamos! ¡Llévatelo! – Apuró – Luego me los devuelves. – Agregó dándole a entender que no le molestaba.

Está bien – Aceptó al fin Ed – Gracias.

No hay de que.

Entonces Ed volvió satisfecho a su aula mientras que Win y Al seguían tomando apuntes, o tal vez eso era lo que este último pensáramos...

...

Después de varias horas de estar encerrados en ese maldito salón (y bueno, los recreos) llegó la hora más esperada tanto por estudiantes y profesores.

Triiiii (N/A: imaginen que es el timbre ¿si?)

Al escuchar la campana que indicaba el momento en que los alumnos debían irse a sus casas, o por lo menos marcharse del colegio, éstos corrieron desesperadamente hacia la salida de la institución. Claro, menos los que tenían que quedarse dos horas extra por castigo y los que tenían materias extraescolares como los personajes principales de esta historia, Educación Física.

Dios mío.

¿Qué pasa ahora Win? – preguntó Roze.

¡Mira lo que es este lugar por Dios!

¿Te refieres a los bancos dados vuelta, a las sillas desparramadas por doquier, al polvo de tiza inundando el lugar y a esa extraña bola de mugre que solo aparece en películas mexicanas en los pueblos desertosos? Sí, es un completo desastre. – Opinó Roze de una forma que hacía parecer que eso no tenía nada de extraño – Pero bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

¿Me estás cargando? – Se quejó la rubia ojiceleste - ¿Cómo que qué se le va a hacer? ¡HAY QUE LIMPIAR ESTE LUGAR! ¡ESTÁ COMO SI LE HUBIERA PASADO UNA ESTAMPIDA DE MAMUTS MUTANTES POR ENCIMA O ALGO POR EL ESTILO!

¿¡Te haz vuelto loca Winry Rockbell!? – Acusó la morocha – Pues, ¡Debes estar muy pirada para pensar que me voy a quedar a limpiar esta cochinada si tengo la opción de ver a Edward Elric en su sexy ropa deportiva!

Eres una pervertida Roze Thomas... – susurró Win mientras que una sombrita le tapaba los ojos.

Chicas, recuerden que hoy tenemos solo treinta minutos para comer – interrumpió Riza – ahora solo nos quedan veintidós.

¡Es cierto! – Asintió Roze - ¡y después hay que ir al vestidor a cambiarnos!

~ En la cafetería ~

¡No me la puedo creer! – Se enfadó Roze - ¡Están todas las mesas ocupadas!

¡Oigan, chicas! – Llamó un pelinegro ya conocido - ¡aquí hay lugar de sobra! – continuó un rubio, también conocido.

¡Sí mi vida! – Dijo Roze, cosa que solo escucharon ellas tres, con corazoncitos en lugar de ojos.

Alto chica-hormona – Paró Riza tirándole de la oreja a la morocha.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Roze – Auch! Eso duele!

Compórtate como una persona normal ¿quieres?

¿Tú eres un ejemplo de persona normal, Riza? ¬m¬

Yo no dije que sigas mi ejemplo. – diciendo esto la soltó. Y así fueron hacia la mesa.

¿Dónde están Havoc y Breda? – Preguntó Riza al llegar.

¿Por qué tanto interés en ese par, eh? – Preguntó Roy mientras se limpiaba los dientes con un escarbadientes, a lo que Riza le contestó con una mirada de asesina serial y un "solo responde". Cosa que hizo que Roy se metiera debajo de la mesa y señalara a Ed, quién suspiró y luego respondió – A Breda le agarro un dolor de estómago extremo, seguramente por alguna cosa rara que comió, y se quedó en rectoría y pues, Havoc se quedó a acompañarlo.

Gracias por responder – dijo Riza, mirando con desprecio al que, debajo de la mesa se encontraba.

¡No se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre, así que me voy a comprar mi almuerzo! – Dijo de la nada Roze - ¿vienes Win?

Sí! – diciendo esto levantó el pie como para caminar pero:

E-e.... Winry!... E-e... espera! – Decía el otro, más bien, intentaba decir. – Idiota, serás un rompecorazones pero se ve que no tienes experiencia con mujeres – le susurraba Roy, apoyándolo en todo, como siempre... (sarcasmo) – Cállate – le agradeció todo el apoyo Ed (sarcasmo, nuevamente)

¿Pasa algo? – preguntó la aludida.

Em... si... yo... quería darte esto – Dijo cabizbajo con ese algo en las manos.

¿Un sándwich? – Preguntó Win riendo.

Em... sí, como Breda le agarró dolor de estómago pensé que sería mejor ir a comprar al kiosquito de la otra cuadra y los sándwiches salen la mitad, así que te traje uno – Respondió – Ahora solo te debo $3,50.

Tonto, lo dije de broma – dijo la otra, riendo de nuevo.

Pues, yo también – aclaró.

Pero, ¿me quedo con el sándwich?

Para eso lo compré.

...

Pero dime Ed – Preguntó Roze con su sándwich en mano - ¿Cómo es que a ti esas súper hamburguesas que comes casi todos los días no te hacen nada y al pobre de Breda con sólo comer una migaja de pan ya cae rendido?

Supongo que mi estómago ya se acostumbró a comer cosas extrañas... Solo hay una cosa que me haría reventar.

La leche – continuaron todos los presentes al unísono.

Sí... y cualquier cosa que salga de ese animal... emm... no me acuerdo el nombre – Dijo mientras trataba de recordar de a cual "exótico y extravagante" animal se refería – ese que tiene manchas, vive en el campo y regurgita lo que come.

Todos hicieron un amague de que iban a vomitar todo lo que ya estaba sepultado en sus tripas – ¡LA VACA! – Gritaron – idiota, ¿hacía falta decir la palabra 'regurgitar'? Ahora tengo la urgencia de vomitarte la cara – decía mientras volvía a amagar que iba a vomitarle encima a Ed - ¡Aléjate enviado de Satanás! – Repetía el rubio mientras intentaba cubrirse con la bandeja del almuerzo.

Entonces ¿no comes carne? – preguntó Win.

Claro que como carne, - dijo – pero de cerdo.

¿Y si te agarra "la porci"? – preguntó Roze (refiriéndose a la gripe (A))

Bah, no creo que se contagie a través de la carne – dijo despreocupado – además no le tengo miedo a esa enfermedad.

Claaaaro – dijo sarcástico Roy mientras jugaba con la servilleta.

Miren la hora que es – dijo Riza mirando el reloj de pared que ahí estaba – ya hay que ir a cambiarnos o llegaremos tarde – diciendo esto se paró, y las otras chicas la imitaron.

Espero que te hayas traído un short lindo... – dijo Roy – bien cortito... ese negro que tienes me fascina – agregó, recibiendo una cachetada por parte de Riza, la cual dejó una marca al rojo vivo. Cuando al fin se fueron las chicas...

Oye – Dijo el rubio – al principio puede que sea divertido pero... a veces te pasas Mustang.

Pero tiene su recompensa – Decía Roy mientras tocaba embobado la marca que la cachetada le había dejado – me fascinará su short negro pero... lo que más me gusta es, sin duda, sentir esas suaves y delicadas manos que tiene.

Si... re delicadas – dijo sarcástico Ed – por eso cada vez que te pega te deja un cachete al rojo vivo ¿o me equivoco? ¿No crees que sería mejor que esas manos te toquen a que te peguen una trompada por pervertido? – agregó.

Todo a su tiempo – Dijo – mi querido saltamontes.

¿¿Ah??

~ En el vestidor de mujeres ~

¡Wala! – Gritó Roze mientras salía de uno de los tantos vestidores - ¿Les gusta? - preguntó mientras lucía una musculosa color salmón y un short amarillito.

Aja... – respondieron las otras dos - ¿tanto te tardas en ponerte eso? – preguntó en forma criticona Riza, quien estaba con una musculosa azul mar y un short del mismo color pero de un tono más oscuro.

Si... – Respondió la otra con cara de ¬n¬

Bueno, vamos o llegaremos tarde – Dijo Win, quien traía una musculosa verde manzana y un short negro con un par de franjas blancas a los costados. Está de más decir que las tres llevaban shorts bastante cortos.

~ En el patio de gimnasia ~

Los chicos de cuarto habían empezado a jugar un partido. El equipo de Ed y Roy estaba jugando de maravilla (además de que Havoc ya se había cansado de acompañar a Breda, sí, que buenos amigos, que se encontraba en el arco), como era de costumbre (N/A: por si no lo aclaré las clases de educación física se separan entre hombres y mujeres, pero bueno, como éstos son de diferentes años tienen alguna que otra clase juntos). El marcador estaba en 6-0.

Pero el juego junto con toda su concentración saltó por la plancha en el momento que vieron a sus "amiguitas" llegar al patio.

¡Alto! – sonó el silbato Armstrong. – Iré a decirle a las chicas lo que harán.

Strep tes, strep tes, strep tes,... – repetía Mustang con el dedo índice y mayor, de ambas manos, entrecruzados (N/A: eso como... hay no se como explicarlo! Tipo cuando querés que pase algo con todas tus fuerzas, que cruzas los dedos? Bueno... eso.)

¿Qué mierda te pasa, Mustang? – le gritó Edward, mientras le daba un socorrón en la cabeza.

¡Oye! – le devolvió el grito el otro – Cuanto apuesto que tú lo deseas como yo, o quizá con más fuerza que yo...

¿Qué pedo te fumaste?

¿Pedo? Oye... si tienes ganas ve al baño... pero no te hagas encima, por favor. (N/A: asco... no se como se me ocurre poner esto ¬o¬')

¡IDIOTA!

...

¿Tienen experiencia con voley (N/A: gomen, no tengo bien aclarado como se escribe u.u...)? – Preguntó el profesor.

¡Sí! – afirmaron todas al unísono.

Okay, allá tienen las pelotas – dijo mientras señalaba en dirección a dos grandes bolsas viejas – y por allá están las canchas, ustedes las van a estrenar. – Continuó esta vez señalando dos canchas a estrenar con una red cada una. – diviértanse.

¡Yaho! – gritaban las chicas mientras se pegaban patadas, rodillazos, codazos y una que otra agresión para obtener la mejores pelotas (N/A: detesto eso! Pero gracias a mi altura me puedo escabullir tranquilamente entre la multitud y agarrar la mejor! Pero eso sí, siempre hay alguna que otra piña... ^.^U)

¡A-aquí tengo una! – Decía Winry intentando salirse del lío ese... Hasta que Riza tuvo la compasión de ir a ayudar a su amiga.

No entiendo el por qué de tanto lío si vamos a jugar todas con la misma pelota, bueno con dos. - preguntó Win al, por fin, salir de ese quilombo.

Es que nosotras no jugamos así – dijo divertida Riza ante la expresión de la otra.

¿A no? – la chica estaba aún más confundida - ¿Y cómo juegan entonces?

Jugamos de a dos – respondió – a mantener la bola.

Oh... pero... – pensó unos segundos - ¿Y Roze?

No jugará con nosotras – Dijo – me dijo que iba a jugar con una chica llamada Nina.

Ah... ¿Esa chica de pelo exageradamente largo?

Si.

Wow – Se sorprendió – me encanta ese pelo, luego le preguntaré que crema de enjuague o que shampoo usa.

¡Ahora a jugar!

Bueno chicos, ¡Que continúe el partido! – Y Armstrong volvió a tocar el silbato.

Pero esta vez todo estaba fuera de control. Los chicos, Ed y Roy, estaban jugando exageradamente mal: se tropezaban con la pelota, con sus propios pies, se pateaban y chocaban entre ellos por estar sumamente distraídos; con la mente en las pompis de esas dos rubias.

Enano no es justo – Se amargaba Roy.

¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¬¬

Es que... Riza no trajo el short negrito que tanto me gusta D:

Déjate de pavadas y ¡pon la mente en el juego! (N/A: se... High School Musical u-u)

Y a decir verdad... los shorts de Win son más cortitos que los de Riza... – Perver mode: On – lindo paisaje.

¡Oye, a ella no la mires! – Diciendo esto se dirigió al otro como para abalanzársele pero, éste le puso la traba y se cayó - ¡Hey Mustang! ¡Estoy en tu mismo equipo! ¿Recuerdas?

Tú eras el que se me quería abalanzar. – Ed estaba apunto de estallar peor que un Tsunami sobre las Islas Malvinas, y además para empeorar la situación, una pelota de voley ¡PUM! Dio contra su nuca antes de que pudiera decir algo y Ed empezó a moverse como si de convulsiones se tratara (N/A: eso que pasa cuando te pones nerviosa y queres pegarle a alguien, que como para controlarte endureces los dedos y te movés de forma rara? Algo así xD (por lo menos a mí me pasa jojo u.u)) Pero al escuchar la "dulce" voz de la persona que le había, casi, fracturado el cuello todo su enojo desapareció mágicamente.

¡Lo siento Ed! – gritaba Winry desde la otra punta del patio. Ed se agachó y agarró la pelota.

¡No te preocupes! – y se la arrojó pateándola con extrema fuerza, pero, sin embargo, llegó justo y suavemente a las manos de la rubia.

¡Gracias! – diciendo esto la rubia dio vuelta y siguió jugando. Ed, al igual, se dio vuelta, se masajeó las sienes y - ¡A jugar! – dijo.

En ese momento el marcador iba a 6-8 (6 de éstos fueron goles en contra logrados por Elric y Mustang u_u): ¡Había que ganar a toda costa!

De repente el marcador se dio vuelta: 8-8.

Solo quedaban tres minutos para irse; ¡Había que actuar rápido!

Roy llevaba la pelota, rodeado de otros dos del equipo contrario – Ed! – gritó y el rubio no le sacaba la vista esperando que le pase el balón. Y así hizo. Ed tomó el balón (N/A: claro que con los pies ¿no?) y empezó a correr en dirección al arco del oponente. Tres tipos le venían de frente a dos los amagó y a uno le hizo un caño tremendo, volvió a entrar en contacto con el balón y, en un momento y posición exactos lo pateó - ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! – gritaron todos los de su mismo equipo, para luego colgársele encima, contando a Armstrog, hasta que el pobre chico quedo debajo de toda esa muchedumbre.

X, Y, Z! – Dijeron las dos rubias (N/A: se habían puesto a hacer el abecedario mientras se pasaban la pelota (cada pelota devuelta equivale a una letra: a, b, c, d, etc.) - ¡Sii!

...

Después de haber bajado a la puerta de entrada del colegio, se despidieron y se fueron como el día anterior (Winry con Ed ^.^)

Ya habían caminado varias cuadras, hablando de temas diversos.

Juegas bien – dijo Win sonriendo.

Lo sé.

No te agrandes, nunca vi a nadie jugar peor que tu al principio del partido.

Fue culpa tuya ¬o¬ - susurró.

¿Dijiste algo?

¡Si, que apenas me conoces hace dos días y ya me estás diciendo eso!

¿Te enfada? Te dije que soy muy confianzuda.

Que seas confianzuda no me enfada.

Mejor así. – Paro la conversación Win – Llegamos.

Si...- Apenas pudo terminar de decir esto ya que la chica que había dado un beso en la mejilla, cosa que lo dejó duro como piedra – Adiós – dijo la rubia – A-diós – devolvió el saludo, apenas, pero lo hizo.

¿Qué hice? - se preguntaba la chica mientras caminaba hacia el portón de la casa – ¿Apenas lo conozco hace dos días y ya le di un beso? Ni yo me creía tan confianzuda... – Al llegar a la puerta se dio vuelta, como para saludar con la mano, pero al ver que Ed seguía en la misma pose petrificada de hace unos minutos, rió y entró en la casa.

...

Ed salió de su hipnosis y reaccionó.

¿Qué hago aquí? – sacó su celular y miró la hora – 4:50? Pero si salimos a las 4... – Entonces recordó lo ocurrido y se sonrojó de golpe. – tengo que ir a casa.

Y se fue. Y las calles, nuevamente, quedaron desoladas. (?)

Continuará...

**Dah... a este mouse de kuso se le metió un pelo de gato en el agujerito (es óptico, que aclaración, no creo q se sigan vendiendo los de bolita...) y me anda para el ojete. Volviendo al tema, ¿LES GUSTÓ? ¿SE DIERON CUENTA QUE ESTÁ MÁS LARGO? – desesperada – espero que si porque si no... Hago que un camión de colchones aplaste a Ed y que Yoshi viole a Win! Nah... saben que no lo haría... o tal vez si? e.e ¡No!**

**Bueno listo, ya va mucho por hoy, me canse wajaj.**

**Besitos, cuídense, les deseo lo mejor. Las quiere ****K**i_tsu_.

**PD****: Les recomiendo de corazón que se bajen la canción Koi wa groovy groovy (o Koi wa groovy x2) de Yuna Ito :D Dios, me hice adicta a este tema. Y al opening 4 de FMA y ¿quién no? y encima me hace acordar a Roy... me lo imagino cantando... ¡Qué sexy! **

**Bueno basta! Hasta el próximo capi! C:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Si ya se... van a querer matarme porque me atrasé demasiado en actualizar, es verdad, es que los malditos profesores me dejaron toneladas de trabajos por el campus virtual ¡Y como me rompe las pelotas! Bua, por lo menos no me tengo que levantar a las siete de la mañana para ir al colegio y tengo tiempo para hacer algunas cosas que yo quiera (ej: hacer algunos renglones para la conti del fic por día, etc.), agradezco eso... **

**Agradecimientos:**

**.xXx.****. (espero que esta vez se ponga bien el nombre ¬¬ siempre se ponen las primeras X u_u): Esto es curioso, la verdad no me imaginé que les provocaría gracia (o por lo menos bastante) lo de la porci xD sugoi! Grax por tu review :3**

**Kuraru-Chan****: Si es insoportable que los vagos (me cuento a mi, tengo que admitir que a veces lo hago xD) que se quedan tirados en el medio del patio y le piden pelotas a los que ya la tienen... que se metieron en esa lucha infernal y salieron con vida... o por lo menos con los dos ojos o.o. **

**Ya me fui de tema (es una costumbre en mi xD) la verdad **

**que si xD quedo como que Ed fue re lento en salir de su hipnosis o.ó pero es porque me falto aclarar que se habían tomado 35 minutos para llegar a la casa de Win, o sea que tuvo quince minutos de hipnosis, que despistada xD espero poder corregir esos errores tan comunes en mi.. ¬o¬**

**Y lo del mouse bolita... ya se que siguen existiendo, mi vieja tiene uno de esos en su PC, pero lo que no se es si se siguen vendiendo, la verdad nunca vi.**

**Creo que ya esta... Grax por tu review! Espero que sigas leyendo! **

**PD****: a mi el Opening ese me fascina, más bien estoy todo el día escuchándolo, pero bueno respeto tu opinión y espero que respetes la mía ^-^ **

**Nat**: **espero q sigas leyendo... y si t fijas vas a ver que hay mas que solo 2 capis jajaj**

**Maki****: Primo detesto que seas tan inteligente ¬o¬ y con eso de Harry Potter... no exageres! xD Aunque gracias por ayudarme con inglés jaja.**

**

* * *

**

**Aclaraciones del capítulo****:**

**Pasaron dos semanas desde el primer día de clases de Winry en esta secundaria. Imaginen como debe estar el grupo: con mucha más confianza entre ellos, y bueno, por una extraña razón ella sentía que podía contar para todo con cierto rubio (tal vez no se hablaran mucho durante las horas de clase, pero cuando caminaban para ir hasta sus casas eran más que unidos, se contaban cualquier cosa, sin pensarlo, cosa que le agradaba bastante a Win). **

**

* * *

**

Nuevamente en Japón

Capitulo 7

Na, na, na, na, na,... – se escuchaba el tarareo de alguien, para después oírse el ruido de cierre de las canillas – la, la, la, la,...

Y se vio a una rubia adolescente salir del cuarto de baño, ésta se peinó, se perfumó (no le gustaba maquillarse para ir al colegio, le parecía demasiado para solo ir a un lugar donde te enseñan cosas y todo eso, además con lo linda que era simplemente no se le hacía algo de "vida o muerte" hacerlo, ella prefería guardárselo para fiestas, bailes, etc.) y salió de la habitación, en dirección a las escaleras, al llegar comenzó a bajarlas.

Tararara... ¿Abuela? – Dijo viendo como la anciana estaba parada frente a la mesa, mirando la TV - ¿Qué haces despierta?

Me desperté, como siempre, para tomar mis medicamentos, pero, cuando encendí la televisión me llamó la atención lo que están dando. – Respondió la de lentes.

Y ¿Qué es lo que te llamó la atención? – Preguntó volteando la cabeza hacia la pantalla.

"_Entonces ya tenemos treintidos muertes, ¿no, Jorge?" _– Decía uno de los locutores a lo que el otro asintió – _"Y lo peor es que esas treinta y dos muertes fueron ocasionadas en tan solo tres meses, Luis" _(N/A: nombres súper comunes (acá en Argentina por lo menos) ni ganas de ponerme a pensar ¿se nota mucho? xD, sigamos...)_ – "¿Y qué se puede hacer?, ¿Tú qué opinas, Marcelo?" _(N/A: otro nombre común...) – Preguntó "Luis" – "_Lo único que puedo decir es que hay que cuidarse, pero las que tienen que tener más cuidado son las chicas jóvenes, especialmente de entre quince-veinticinco años, ya que, según nuestras suposiciones, los asesinos forman parte de un __**grupo de**__**secuestradores**__, obviamente__hombres, diría que cuenta con, entre tres a seis miembros, ya que cuando los médicos inspeccionaron algunos cadáveres encontraron marcas raras, las cuales dan a parecer que son más de dos, o por lo menos, más de un miembro. Las víctimas son, la mayoría, mujeres" – _Respondió. – "_Y dígame, Marcelo, ¿éstos secuestradores también se podrían calificar como violadores?" – "No todavía, aún no hubo casos de violación con este grupo... por como quedan los cuerpos de los muertos, podría decirse que les "entretiene" torturar físicamente a las víctimas, me explico, apuñalan a las personas hasta matarlas, una muerte lenta y sumamente dolorosa se puede decir. Así que tengan los ojos bien abiertos..." – "y esto es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana, a la hora de siempre, por canal 13..."_

_¿Treinta y dos muertes?, ¿Chicas jóvenes de entre quince a veinticinco años?, ¿más de un miembro? – _Pensaba Win mientras procesaba la información recibida - _¿Torturar físicamente a sus víctimas?_ – ante pensar esto último, tragó saliva.

Winry – llamó su abuela, sacándola de esa pesadilla que se estaba por formular en la mente de la joven – si no te vas ya llegarás tarde al colegio.

Eh? ... ¡Es cierto! – eclamó – gracias abuela – dijo mientras tomaba el sándwich que se encontraba en la mesada.

No hay de qué – dijo sonriente – cuídate – esta última cosa la dijo con cara seria.

¡No tienes que preocuparte abuela! – Calmó la nieta - ¡No me pasará nada, ya veras! – Diciendo esto, abrió la puerta de la casa y se encaminó al instituto.

~ En la calle ~

Estaba tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos sobre lo que había visto en el noticiero hace un momento que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba siguiendo... hasta que sintió como unas manos le tapaban los ojos desde atrás. - ¡AAAAAAAH! – gritó asustada para luego, instintivamente, lanzar una patada hacia dicha dirección, y como las piernas de la persona que le estaba bloqueando la vista no estaban juntas, ni muy separadas, solo con el espacio suficiente para que el talón de la chica pasara lo más tranquilamente entre ellas... supongo que se imaginan hasta donde llegó dichoso talón.

¡AY! – Win, al reconocer la voz, se dio vuelta inmediatamente a ver a esa persona.

Lo siento, Ed – dijo de lo más tranquila a Ed, quien se encontraba apretándose el dedo gordo de la mano para intentar "repartir el dolor" y que no le duela tanto "ahí", cosa que no le funcionaba muy bien que digamos, mientras ponía una cara de dolor raramente graciosa.

Que manera de saludar a tus amigos... – Dijo el otro entre dientes.

Ya te dije que lo sentía ¬¬

Está bien, pero dime, ¿la patada era necesaria? – preguntó molesto.

Es solo que... – habló mientras miraba el suelo – estaba pensando en lo que pasaron hoy en televisión.

¿Eso de los secuestradores? – su gesto, ahora, era serio.

Si...

¡Ja! No te preocupes! – Exclamó con orgullo – Mientras yo esté aquí me aseguraré de que no te pase nada. – Winry solo lo miró con ternura y algo sonrojada. – Pero llegaremos tarde si te quedas mirándome... – Comentó en tono burlón, a lo que Winry se sonrojó más y, luego, siguieron caminando hacia el colegio. Esa compañía ya se hacía bastante común para la chica, aunque eso no quiere decir que le molestara.

Al llegar a su destino, todo fue normal, como el resto de los días, solo que hoy las chicas estaban bastante preocupadas por lo que habían visto en el noticiero.

Win, ¿viste lo que pasaron en canal 13? – preguntó Roze.

Si, vi algo – contestó.

Es horrible – comentó Riza, a lo que Win asintió – espero que los atrapen pronto – dijo. Pero Riza se encontraba mirando a otro lado.

Te molesta que sea así de "simpático" con el resto de las chicas ¿no, Riza? – Dijo Roze al ver con que expresión miraba a esas pendejas que rodeaban a Roy, quien sonreía abiertamente. – Tal vez... – dijo cabizbaja.

Mientras tanto, Roy, que estaba mirando toda esa escena, hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole a las chicas que lo rodeaban que se callen. Se paró y se dirigió donde la rubia que lo tenía loco se encontraba. Al llegar, vio un obstáculo, Roze, la miró y la otra, entendiendo lo que éste quería decir, se hizo a un lado para que el pelinegro pudiera pasar, éste último, al estar frente a Riza, quien aún se encontraba mirando el suelo, le levantó la cabeza subiéndola desde el mentón con su dedo índice, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. – No te pongas así muñeca, tal vez yo me hable con todas las mujeres de este colegio, hasta incluso que alguna me caiga bien, pero... – Decía – **solo tengo** **ojos para ti**. – Riza solo lo miraba "algo" sonrojada y con esos lindos brillitos en los ojos que siempre aparecen en momentos como estos.

Win y Roze miraban con ternura esa linda escena, mientras que un grupo de chicas, del otro lado del patio principal, estaban que ardían de envidia. Y también había un muchacho que estaba mirando la escena, pero no toda, si no una pequeña parte de ella, se sentía bien con solo mirar la tierna sonrisa de la rubia ojiceleste que observaba aquel momento; no podía apartarle la vista a esa chica, algo en ella lo había cautivado desde que se la chocó en el medio de la calle, sintió como si solo hubieran estado ellos dos, y bueno, las latas y envases de leche... ¡ese asqueroso líquido blanco que detestaba con toda su alma le había dado la oportunidad de conectarse visualmente con esa hermosa rubia!

Triiiiiiiiiiiii.

Maldita sea, ese detestable ruido, odiado por todos (claro, menos cuando sonaba a las dos menos diez de la tarde, anunciando que era hora de dejar ese lugar infernal, para la mayoría, e irse felizmente a sus casas), indicaba el inicio de clases.

~ Aula de tercero ~

Win, al entrar, se dirigió a su asiento, al lado de Al y vio que él... ¿estaba durmiendo? Sí, se encontraba durmiendo con los brazos cruzados sobre una carpeta que se mantenía abierta y escondiendo el rostro en el espacio que quedaba entre ellos.

Oye Al, despierta – Decía mientras lo movía de lado a lado. Hasta que por fin oyó el ruidito (N/A: ese que hace la mayoría de la gente, cuando la mueven de esa manera, que suena como una especie de "mm..." o algo por el estilo, no soy muy buena explicando como verán xD) y el chico levantó la cabeza, aún medio dormido. - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó – Al parecer te quedaste dormido – Respondió Win con una sonrisa. Al enderezarse, Al pudo observar la carpeta que, antes, había usado como almohada, entonces, se quedó en blanco.

¿Al? – Preguntó la chica extrañada por la expresión de su compañero - ¿Pasa algo?

¡Ahora que recuerdo tenía que terminar de hacer la tarea de... – Fue pasando las hojas hasta que se encontró con la carátula... – Física! – Dijo, más bien leyó (ya que ni siquiera se acordaba de qué materia se trataba) mientras se agarraba de los pelos con ambas manos poniendo cara de desesperación. – _Realmente parece un niño así_ – Pensaba Win mientras sonreía. Se puso a buscar algo en su mochila (Winry) y sacó una carpeta, la abrió y empezó a saltear hojas. – Toma – le dijo a Al ofreciéndole la carpeta. – P-pero... – dudaba el otro – Vamos, cópiate, no pasa nada – Y le acercó más la carpeta, hasta que el chico se decidió a agarrarla – Gracias. – diciendo esto empezó a copiar todos los ejercicios que le faltaban.

¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó Win.

¿A mí? – Respondió con otra pregunta mientras miraba a la rubia - ¿Por qué lo dices?

Tu copia, que si no luego no llegas, aunque realmente con lo excelente estudiante que eres no creo que te digan algo porque solo te falte una tarea... pero bueno – Decía – yo mientras te hablo.

Está bien – Dijo el chico y siguió copiando. – Bueno, te decía... me parece raro que no hayas hecho la tarea. – comentó la rubia.

Lo que pasa es que estaba distraído – Hablaba Al mientras escribía – mi hermano siempre me habla de cosas tontas y algunas sin sentido, no se, le gusta bromear y si no lo escucho se enoja, entonces lo único que me quedaba era escucharlo y después hacer la tarea, y bueno...

¿Te olvidaste? – Continuó Winry riendo.

Sí... – agarró la carpeta de Win y se la acercó – terminé.

¿Ya? – Repreguntaba sorprendida - ¿Tan rápido?

Sí – Dijo el otro sonriente.

...

Pasadas las horas ya había llegado el momento de irse a sus casas, pero una chica se había quedado dura desde que se fue la última profesora, la de biología, anunciando que tomaría un examen ese mismo jueves (recalco que ese día era Lunes).

¿Win? – Repetía Al, quien ya tenía la mochila en hombros, al ver a su compañera, que aún no había guardado nada, con cara de traumatismo. Hasta que la chica se decidió a salir de su trance - ¿Pasa algo? Pareces ida...

Al... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – Preguntó la chica cabizbaja.

Por supuesto. – Dijo el otro sin pensarlo.

¿¡Puedes enseñarme biología!? - le pidió desesperada, como si la vida le dependiera de ello.

¡Cl-claro! – Exclamó el chico algo atemorizado – Al fin y al cabo mi hermano tenía razón – susurró.

Ah! Por cierto no me dijiste que tenías hermanos. – Acusó la otra recordando lo sucedido al inicio de las clases.

Pues sí, tengo uno – Dijo – tú lo conoces.

¿Lo conozco? - se autopreguntó.

Win, - Interrumpió sus pensamientos Al - ¿Te ayudo? – Se ofreció mirando el desastre que había arriba del banco de la chica. Win se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la vergüenza que era ese banco.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio observando aquel desastroso monumento, hasta que una "suave" brisa pasó y tiró la cartuchera al piso, provocando que todo el contenido de ésta se desparramara por todo el lugar. – Maldición – susurró para luego levantarse, agacharse y empezar a recoger lo que se había caído. Pero cuando tocó la lapicera roja una mano se posó sobre la de ella, aunque automáticamente se separaron. – Lo siento! – Dijeron ambos al unísono, algo sonrojados.

...

Después de ya haber juntado todo y guardarlo en la mochila, salieron del aula.

Hablando de lo de biología – dijo Al – si quieres puedes venir hoy a mi casa para empezar a estudiar.

Oh, genia... – Pero no pudo terminar ya que dos chicas la tomaron de los brazos y se la llevaron a rastras por los pasillos - ¡NO TE MUEVAS DE AHÍ ALPHONSE! – le gritó desde la otra punta.

¡Qué demo... – se dio vuelta para ver a sus atragantes - ¿Riza?, ¿Roze?, ¿qué les pasa? – ante esto las otras dos pararon su marcha y soltaron a Win.

¡Amiga! – Empezó Roze - ¡No me digas que te gusta Alphonse!

¿Eh? ¿Al? – Repitió la pregunta – Bueno, es lindo, tierno e inteligente... pero no llega a gustarme.

¡No mientas! – le gritó Roze.

No miento... ¿A qué viene la pregunta? ¬¬

Vimos como te sonrojaste cuando sus manos se chocaron. – Dijo Riza.

Chismosas... – susurró Win. - ¿Dijiste algo? - No Roze, no dije nada ;-;

¿Pero si es cierto que te gusta, eh? – Insistía la morocha.

Te digo que no!

Claro que te gusta!

Ya basta Roze – se metió Riza, para luego dirigir la mirada a Win – será mejor que vayas con Al, si te está esperando para que vayas a estudiar a su casa, debes irte ya o el chico se cansará. Es mejor que tengas buenas notas.

Gracias por tu comprensión, Riza. – Y así las saludó y se fue corriendo por donde la trajeron.

Idiota, me prometiste que no torturarías a Win – reprochó Riza.

¿A eso le llamas torturar? ¬o¬'

...

¡¡AAAAL!! – gritaba la chica mientras corría a donde se encontraba el otro, apoyado en la pared, aburrido. – Que bueno que aún no te fuiste.

¿Pensaste que me iba a ir antes de que regresaras? – Dijo riendo.

Tal vez... x)

¿Qué querían? – Preguntó curioso.

Emm... pues... ellas... ¡ya sabes! – Dijo rascándose la cabeza tontamente.

Oye, si no me lo quieres decir está bien – Interrumpió – son cosas de tu vida, no tienes que contármelas si no quieres ^.^

Per...-

Dijiste que venías hoy ¿o me equivoco? – Interrumpió nuevamente Al.

No, no te equivocas. Espero que no sea una carga... – Dijo cabizbaja.

Claro que no! al contrario, será un placer ayudarte ^.^

Gracias ^-^

¡ALEJA ESA COSA DE MÍ!

Ambos, Win y Al, voltearon para ver de que aula provenía ese grito. – Lo suponía... Ed – dijeron al unísono, se miraron y después se dirigieron en dirección al aula de cuarto. Al llegar, se asomaron por la puerta y vieron al rubio pegado contra la pared, sentado arriba de un banco, acorralado por Roy y Havoc.

¡Ya deja de hacer eso! – gritaba Roy muy, MUY histérico - ¡Pareces un bebé!

A ver... ¿Cómo te lo digo suavemente? – Decía burlón el acorralado – ¡ESO ESTÁ F-R-Í-O! – gritó.

Analicemos... esto que tengo en la mano es un cubito de hielo, y los cubitos de hielo están hechos de agua c-o-n-g-e-l-a-d-a... ¡¿ACASO ESPERABAS QUE ESTÉ TIBIO IDIOTA?! – Le gritaba el otro.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó Al con cara de ptp (la .... que te parió ^.^U)

¿Al? – Preguntó Ed. – Yo te lo explico – interrumpió Havoc. – Lo que pasa es que Edward, después de la clase de **literatura **se le antojó llamar la atención y patear la pata del banco, está de más decir que el dedo gordo del pie le súper sonó. Me sorprende que no te lo hayas quebrado – esto último lo dijo mirando al rubio.

¡¿QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE QUERÍA LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN?! – Es más que obvio que Ed estaba súper enojado... o más que eso.

La verdad Al, - Lo volvió a interrumpir, Roy, mientras acercaba disimuladamente el hielo al ahora hinchado dedo del pie – no me puedo creer que un imbésil como éste sea tu herm...- Pero una cosa con dedos, que no era exactamente una mano, se plantó un su rostro.

¡TE DIGO QUE NO ME ACERQUES ESO, MUSTANG!

¡Saca tu pata de mi cara, enano! – Gritaba el Roy mientras empujaba el pie del otro, intentando sacarlo - ¡OYE HAVOC, NO TE QUEDES AHÍ SIN HACER NADA Y AYÚDAME! – en lo que el otro empezó a tironear de la pierna de Ed.

Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos – le dijo Al a Win para luego, cerrar la puerta y marcharse.

Oye Al – llamó la atención del chico, Win.

Dime.

¿Dante es la novia de Ed, cierto?

Así es.

¿y por qué se porta como si él no lo quisiera?

No sé, es raro siempre que le pregunto eso me ignora y cambia de tema...

Sí... es raro...

Win.

¿Qué pasa?

¿Te gustan las galletitas de leche, no?

¿Eh? – Pronunció Win, ante la rara pregunta – Pues... sí.

¿No te molestaría comer eso?, ¿O quieres otra cosa? – cuestionó Al.

No está bien, comeré las galletas, no me molesta ^.^

Al suspiró aliviado – que bueno.

Pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – Dijo Win con media risa.

Verás... como a mi hermano no le gusta la leche y mi padre no está en casa casi todo el día, quedan para mí, pero no como tanto y además creo que no hay otra cosa en casa... solo preguntaba por si querías otra cosa.

_¿Alguien al que no le guste la leche? Creo que ya lo había oído en algún lugar... – _Pensaba la rubia (N/A: wow! Pero que cabeza dura que está Win... bueno espero que no me quieran pegar por eso... pero es necesario para lo que tengo en mente C:)

Después de eso todo quedó en silencio durante varias cuadras hasta que, gracias a Dios, Al habló.

Lo siento, debes estar aburriéndote – Dijo cabizbajo – a veces me gustaría parecerme más a mi hermano, es mucho más divertido que yo.

No te preocupes Al, yo tampoco soy de hablar mucho y no me caracterizo por ser la reina de las fiestas – Dijo la chica – _Su hermano debe ser una persona realmente increíble como para que alguien como Al lo idolatre tanto..._

~ En el colegio ~

¡Já, idiotas! – Decía un rubio orgulloso – ni de a dos pueden contra mí.

Si no fueras tan terco, enano – se quejaba Roy que se encontraba tirado en el piso con Havoc a un lado en la misma posición.

Se, se... excusas, excusas, excusas, siempre lo mismo Mustang – Repetía en tono burlón Ed.

Llámalo como quieras, aunque tendrías que aprender a aceptar la realidad – Dijo Roy, que ya se encontraba parado sacudiéndose el uniforme para que salga la mugre. Al terminar de hacerlo, pasó por al lado de Ed y ¿se imaginan? Sí, le pisó el pie hinchado.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY, MALDITO MUSTANG! – Y gritando esto, lo empezó a perseguir por todo el colegio.

Continuará...

* * *

**Les gustó? Se... les tendrá hartas esa pregunta pero bue... hay que bancársela... y contestarla! ¿Por qué para eso están las preguntas no? xD Y quiero que me contesten una cosa más... Billie Joe Armstrong (ese apellido xD), el cantante de Green Day, ¿no les parece sexy? xD demasiado diría yo... sugoi! creo que lo amo (L) :D además con esos ojasos... bue, ya me re fui y no quero babear el teclado u_ú**

**Creo que listo.... **

**Acá nos despedimos y nos vemos en el próximo capi... si ustedes quieren u_u **

**Cuidense, besitos, les deseo lo mejor! Las quiere ****K**i_tsu_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Acá de nuevo yo muajahaha... no me hagan caso estoy algo estúpida gracias a mi nueva perrita a la que apodé Win xD por Winry Rockbell obviamente ^.^ aunque no se parece en nada T-T supongo que es lógico... ya que Win no es un animal...**

**PERDÓNPERDÓNPERDÓNYDEENCERIOPERDÓN! Y más a Kuraru-chan que le prometí que tendría el capi listo para ayer en la noche waa D; GOMENE KURARU CULPA DE MI PRIMO (que volvió a quedarse... y me da no se que escribir mientras alguien me mira... no puedo expresarme libremente)!!! Y yo te apoyaré con el plan del hielo tibio :3**

**Barbii****: con vos ya me contacté por mail xD así que nada para decir :P y por cierto... si es vdd que el próximo capi me lo dedicas a mi ¡arigato! :D**

**Kristall Blauw****: Que alegría volver a ver un review tuyo! :) hago lo posible con mantener una actualización rápida en mi fic xD pero siempre hay algo que me traba el paso U_U bueno, no siempre... jajja es vdd, siempre que leo fics con violadores, pedófilos, chorros, secuestradores, banda de matones, etc. me imagino a los tipos con la cara de algunos akatsukis xD (claro, depende como reaccione el criminal del fic... generalmente me imagino a Hidan, a Kakuzu o a Madara y quizá a Kisame, si es un pedófilo a Itachi... no preguntes porq xD) AL FIN ALGUIEN QUE ME RESPONDE MI PREGUNTA! xD Robert Pattinson... es lindo... y sexy... pero no me gusta xD arigato por responder :3**

**Creo que listo :)**

**Ahora al capi 8... **

**

* * *

  
**

Nuevamente en Japón

Capitulo 8

Al estaba divertido mientras veía la fascinada mirada de Win.

¡Wow! – Decía la chica - ¡no recordaba esta parte de la ciudad!

La construyeron hace poco, - Explicaba Al – es el centro de comercio más importante de por aquí.

¡Es bellísimo! – Repetía la rubia con brillitos en los ojos – Pero dime, si es el centro de comercio más importante debe haber un Shopping nuevo ¿cierto? *o*

Jaja – reía el otro – sí, a decir verdad están construyendo uno desde hace ya varios meses. Aunque están apunto de terminarlo, se ve que será bastante grande – y empezó a mover la cabeza para todos lados, buscando el edificio nombrado – tiene que estar por aquí... – susurraba. - ¡Ahí! – Exclamó señalando en dirección, la cual Winry siguió con la vista, wow, sí que era grande, una gran construcción que ya solo le faltaban pintar algunas partes. – Tienes rezón Al, es enorme... ¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA ENTRAR! – Diciendo esto hizo un amague de salir corriendo pero Al la detuvo - ¿No sería mejor esperar a que terminen con la construcción? – Es cierto – Dijo la otra con una gota en la cabeza.

~ Mientras tanto...

¡AY, QUE EMOCIÓN, QUE EMOCIÓN! – Repetía una morocha que estaba sentada en la cama, junto con una rubia, al parecer charlando. - ¿Qué te pasa ahora, Roze? – Preguntó su compañera, harta del comportamiento de ésta.

Riza... ¿Cómo que qué me pasa? – Dijo extrañada Roze - ¡No puedo creer que seas tan seca! ¡Roy te dijo que te ama y tú nada! ¡No entiendo!

No me dijo que me ama – Corrigió Riza mientras cambiaba la hoja de la revista que tenía en mano.

¡Bueno, pero te lo dio a entender! – Aclaró a través de gritos la morocha – "Tal vez me lleve bien con todas las pibas de éste colegio pero solo tengo ojos para ti" – Imitó – ¡Para que Roy sea tan cursi debe tener muchas maripositas en el estómago! – Continuó, a lo que la otra cerró la revista junto con sus ojos y dijo – ¡Si me trajiste a tu casa solo para hablar de Roy, me voy!

Wow, que genial ¡hiciste una rima! – Dijo la otra sin prestar atención en lo que su amiga le había dicho anteriormente, Riza la miró con esa cara de asesina típica en ella cuando se enojaba o algo (o alguien) la sacaba de quicio. - ¡Está bien...! ¡Me callo! – Dijo Roze tapándose con una almohada que estaba por ahí.

¿Y qué tal va todo con Ed? – Preguntó Riza, mientras volvía a clavar la vista en la revista (N/A: otra rima, wow), sabiendo que su amiga no iba a parar de hablar o al menos cambiar de tema si no metía a ese chico en la charla.

Oh... pues ya sabes, bien – Contestó – Aunque creo que ya dejó de gustarme. – Riza volvió a cerrar el libro en forma de enojo ante esta respuesta – Ya me dijiste eso por lo menos quinientas cincuenta y cinco veces desde que te conozco, Roze.

Bueno... debe tratarse de un amor colectivo jaja – Rió nerviosamente - ¿entiendes? viene y va, va y viene – Decía mientras acompañaba el "va y viene,..." con un movimiento de sus brazos y cabeza. – Ammm... bueno... eh... ¿Qué tal le va la vida a Black Hayate?

Es un perro, Roze.

¿Y qué tiene que ver? – Preguntó – Es un ser vivo ¿cierto?

No intentes cambiar de tema... siempre lo haces con cosas estúpidas.

¿Estás diciendo que Black Hayate es estúpido?

No, ¿cómo podría decir eso de un perro que sobrepasa el nivel intelectual de un ser humano?

¿Así? – Preguntó Roze - ¿De quién?

Pues, de quién más, obviamente del tuyo.

¡¿EH?!

Al menos entiende el lenguaje humano: le dices que haga pipí afuera y hace pipí afuera, no como tú: te dicen que te calles y sigues hablando – Dijo indiferente ojeando la revista – cotorra.

¡Esto es el colmo! - se quejó Roze - ¡Estás en mí casa leyendo mí revista sentada en mí cama ocupando mí espacio en mí habitación y aún así me dices eso! – Gritó haciendo énfasis en cada "mí".

Nos conocemos hace años, pensé que ya sabrías que no importa dónde estemos, con quién estemos, a que hora o bla bla, para que yo te deje en claro tu falta de neuronas y tu exceso de hormonas.

Qué malvada eres Riza Hawkeye... – Susurró.

~ Con los otros dos...

Aaaaw Al...

¿Qué pasa Win?

¿Falta mucho para llegar a tu casa? – Preguntó exhausta.

No. – Respondió – ya llegamos. – Win volteó la cabeza para mirar lo que sería la casa de su amigo y digamos que quedó encantada. - ¡Pero que precioso picaporte! – Dijo y empezó a tocar el objeto mencionado – Este material... ¡es tan suave! Pero... ¿cómo era que se llamaba...? No lo recuerdo T-T – Luego su mirada se centró en algo que estaba debajo del picaporte... - ¡Mira lo que es esta cerradura, que detalles tiene! – Y también empezó a tocarla.

Win...

Dime – Dijo la otra sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

Será mejor que entremos o pensarán que somos ladrones y llamarán a la policía – Explicó riendo.

Oh... lo siento – Diciendo esto se corrió inmediatamente, avergonzada, para dejar pasar al otro.

_Nya ~_

Ante escuchar ese "misterioso" ruido Al se paró en seco.

Ga...titos... – susurró.

¿Dijiste algo? – Preguntó Win, pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que el chico había salido corriendo en dirección a esos raros maullidos, mientras lo hacía gritaba lo siguiente - ¡Gatitos no teman, Alphonse Elric está aquí para ayudarlos! – Lo que hizo aparecer una gota en Win.

Y entonces Al los vio, tres gatitos que estaban llorando pidiendo auxilio (N/A: auxilio de qué? Que se yo...) en una caja de cartón que se encontraba en un cruce de calle; uno era negrito con un ojito blanco y en las patitas de atrás y la derecha de adelante tenía "botitas" de éste último color, al igual que el hociquito, otro era atigrado (naranja y naranja de tono más oscuro) y el último gatito (más bien gatita... ya que era tricolor) tenía la mayor parte blanca aunque con partes negras y otras naranjita claro con rayitas del mismo color pero tono más oscuro.

Entonces Al agarró a los tres y se los metió adentro del abrigo (ya que los gatitos eran bebés. (N/A: que ternuritas :B)) Y se encaminó a la puerta de su casa, donde lo esperaba la rubia.

¡Vamos Al – Gritaba Win desde su posición – se va a largar un chaparrón encima tuyo si no te apresuras!

¡Ya voy! – Gritó el otro mientras que su abrigo no paraba de moverse – tranquilos amiguitos, ya están a salvo – les susurraba a los mininos. Hasta que finalmente llegó a donde Win.

_Nya ~_ - salió un maullido desde el abrigo del chico.

Así que tienes a los gatos arriba tuyo ¿eh? – preguntó la otra.

Podría decirse ja-ja – rió infantilmente mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano.

Bueno... – Dijo Win - ¡Vamos abre la puerta!, ¡Ya quiero ver la maravilla arquitectónica que debe ser tu casa por dentro! – Esos raros brillitos en los ojos volvieron a hacer aparición.

Está bien – Dijo Al – Pero no creo que puedas ver mucho... - ¿Por qué? – preguntó la otra intrigada.

Pues... – Pronunciando esto fue introduciendo la llave en la cerradura, la giró un par de veces y la puerta se abrió. – Esto... ¡es un desastre! – Gritó Win al ver el gran cuchitril de papeles, libros, mugre y alguna que otra cosa que había ahí dentro – ¡Gracias...! – Dijo apenado y cabizbajo Al – Aunque... a decir verdad está mucho más ordenado que mi habitación... – Susurró, a lo que Al rió por lo bajo. Ese cuarto, por lo que se veía tenía un tamaño bastante considerable, pero al estar todas esas cosas tiradas por ahí, apiladas, etc. la hacía ver como si fuera más pequeña que una ratonera, solo había un metro de ancho para caminar. También Win pudo observar todos los detalles de esa parte de la casa, ¡era realmente un pecado que esa habitación esté tan desordenada!

Lo que pasa es que al no haber mujeres en esta casa, solo tres hombres, como verás se nos fue un poco la mano ja-ja... - Explicó Al mientras caminaban entre las pilas de papeles. Él ya le había contado a Win en alguna clase que su madre había muerto cuando era pequeño, cosa que según ella ya lo había escuchado por alguna otra parte (N/A: Omfg! Gomene! En este capi se termina toda la cosa esa de la estupidez de Win! (obviamente relacionado con el parentesco de Al con otra persona 'misteriosa') wa, sigamos...) – Jajaja no te preocupes, hay mujeres que también somos un desastre – Rió nerviosamente – me incluyo.

Tú no eres un desastre, Win – Dijo – Claro que sí! No puedo estar ni dos segundos sin hacer algo estúpido y nuevamente tener todo tirado en el piso! SOY UN DESASTRE! – contradijo. – Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera – Además cuando quiero limpiar resulta que no tengo ganas y ahí es cuando comienza una lucha en mi interior: Vagancia vs Voluntad! ¿y sabes qué? El cansancio siempre sale de colado y me quedo dormida! - Interrumpió. Al solo rió mientras que una gota se asomaba por su sien. – Ya sé... ahora pensarás que estoy loca.

Claro que no, - Dijo – te digo que eso es muy común en las personas, no es nada del otro mundo... en algunas ocasiones hasta parece que si no lo haces eres un Alien o algo por el estilo.

Puede ser... – Dijo la otra con una sonrisa rara en su rostro.

Necesito encontrar algo cómodo para meter a los gatitos ahí – Dijo Al mientras miraba a los felinos que se encontraban atrapados en su abrigo, mirándolo con cara de ruego. – Parece que no les gusta estar ahí...

Mira! – Dijo Win mientras señalaba la cima de una de las montañas de hojas - ¡Ahí arriba hay una canasta!

Pero Win... – Las gotas ya se hacían muy comunes en estos momentos – esa pila de papel está cuatro metros por arriba de nosotros... ¿cómo piensas que podríamos llegar?

Pues mira... – Dijo volteando la cabeza para mirar el resto de las pilas – como ves esta columna (en la cual se encuentra la pila donde está la canasta) está ordenada de menor a mayor, yo podría ir subiendo una por una hasta llegar a la más grandota, donde está la canasta.

Pero, podrías caerte – Comentó Al.

Já! – Rió – aunque no lo parezca soy muy ágil, será pan comido. Y si, por casualidad, me llego a caer – Puso su dedo índice en su pera, en forma pensante, y continuó – pues, no te queda otra que atajarme.

Per...- Intentó detener el otro pero, ya era demasiado tarde, la chica ya iba por la segunda pila, la tercera, la cuarta, la quinta y, finalmente, la sexta.

¡La tengo! – Gritó Win emocionada al momento en que agarró la canasta - ¡Te dije que no iba a caerme! – Le gritó a Al con tono burlón. Pero cuando iba a apoyar el pie en la pila anterior, patinó - ¡Aaay! - ¡Win! – Y ¡POOM! La chica cayó sobre Al junto con toda la enooorme pila de hojas. Win quedó sobre el pecho del chico, y todos los papeles encima de ellos. - ¡Al!, ¿Estás bien? – Decía mientras movía algunos papeles que le tapaban la cara. – Si... De hecho, creo que no me rompí nada... ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, a lo que la otra asintió – Sí. – Que bueno... ¡Espera! – se desesperó Al - ¿Qué pasa? - ¡¿Dónde están los gatitos?!

_Nya ~_ - Salió uno del montón de papeles. – _Nya ~_ - Se asomó otro por la cabeza de Al.

Que alivio – Suspiró Al - ¡alto!, ¡Todavía falta uno! – Entonces giró la cabeza hacia la canasta (que estaba dada vuelta) y notó que se movía de forma extraña – Con que ahí estás – Entonces sacó la canasta y:

_Nya ~_ - agradeció el gatito.

Estarán bien ahí – Dijo Al feliz, mientras miraba la canasta con los tres gatitos dentro.

¿Vas a ponerles nombre? – Preguntó la chica.

No – Respondió algo melancólico Al.

¿Por qué? – Preguntó del mismo modo Win.

Es que mi hermano no quiere que tengamos animales – Contestó – Así que será mejor no encariñarme con ellos.

¿Y por qué no quiere? – Volvió a cuestionar.

Dice que no podrían vivir aquí, que hay demasiada mugre y muchos papeles amontonados entre otras cosas... y además – Explicó – no podríamos cuidarlos bien.

Que mal...

¡Tengo una idea! – Dijo exaltado.

¿Qué pasa, Al? – preguntó Win.

Tú podrías llevártelos... ¿Puedes? – Dijo Al en forma de ruego.

E... no sé..., tengo un perro y tal vez piense que son comida.

Pobrecitos... Pero ahora tenemos que ir a estudiar, ¿no, Win?

¡Sí! – Asintió la otra, que ya se había olvidado para lo que venía.

~ En otro lado...

¡Qué hambre tenía! – Dijo casi gritando Ed mientras miraba su hamburguesa, que era tal como la que se había comido a inicio de clases.

Oye enano – Habló el pelinegro que tenía al lado – no se tú pero a mi no me gusta estar comiendo parado.

¿Y qué quieres que haga? – Dijo el otro con cara de qué-me-importa – No es mi culpa que los de primaria estén comiendo a esta hora.

¿Qué tal si nos sentamos ahí? – Preguntó el otro con un tono divertido en su voz. – ¿Qué no ves? está ocupado Mustang – Solo hay un niñito de primaria ¿Qué podría pasar?

¿Qué tienes en mente? – Preguntó Ed con una cara traviesa.

...

Hola ^.^ - Dijeron ambos chicos sentándose en la misma mesa que el niño de primaria - ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó el chico. – Unos simples grandulones de cuarto **año** – Contestó Ed orgulloso – Pues yo estoy en cuarto **grado** y tengo un compañero mucho más grandulón que tú – Entonces el niño se paró y se fue de la mesa, dejando a un muy enfadado Ed – Maldito mocoso, - susurraba por lo bajo mientras quería ir por ese niño que le había pegado en lo más profundo de su corazón con esa frase tan innecesaria, según él – ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape y te rompa esa bocaza tan grande que tienes de una sola patada! – Gritó, mientras que Roy lo contenía – me avergüenzas amigo, solo tiene... bueno no sé, la cosa es que está en cuarto grado y tú en cuarto año... ¡así que compórtate!

Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – tocó el timbre.

Ya vamos – Dijo Roy - sabes como se pone Armstrong si llegamos tarde...

Se... – Dijo sin mucho ánimo – nos empieza a correr gritando que estaba preocupado de que algo nos hubiera pasado, cuando solo nos retrasamos cinco minutos, y con eso logra que hagamos cincuenta vueltas a la cancha, con él persiguiéndonos – Comentó – Se... buen método para castigar a alumnos irresponsables T-T – Continuó Roy.

Y luego de eso fueron caminando hasta el gimnasio.

Al llegar Armstrong les dio una charla a todos los alumnos presentes, pero como a ninguno de estos les importaba lo que él decía, se tomaron un descanso y no le prestaron atención. Siempre hablaba de cosas cursis, aburridas y que solo a él le importaban (Claro, si eras de la flia. Armstrong te parecería todo lo contrario a lo que los chicos pensaban). Ej: sus músculos o de lo hermosa que es su hermana Katherine.

~ En casa de los Elric...

Al...

¿Qué sucede?

No entiendo – Confesó Win con un librote en manos.

¿Por dónde vas? – Dijo el otro dispuesto a ayudar.

Por lo de los no-se-qué biogeoquímicos – contestó con desgano.

¿Te refieres a los ciclos?

Sí, eso.

Para entender eso primero debes saber la fotosíntesis, digo, haber estudiado el proceso y conocerlo.

Oh...

¿No lo sabes cierto? – Preguntó con esa gota que ya era costumbre, en la cabeza y suspiró al recibir una negación de cabeza por parte de la otra – entonces tendré que explicártela... – Dijo mientras se acercaba a Win con lápiz y papel en mano, para luego comenzar a dibujar mientras le explicaba (dibujar la planta y todos los detalles que tiene la fotosíntesis y blah blah) – El proceso de la fotosíntesis...

Y así se quedaron: Al explicando y Win intentando prestar la mayor atención posible. Ya había pasado una hora desde que empezaron a estudiar.

~ En la clase de gimnasia...

Piiiiii – sopló del silbato el profesor Armstrong. – Ya pueden irse, ¡y recuerden no ponerse a llorar de emoción en una parte sentimental de alguna película romántica, o les pasará lo que a su querido profesor Alex Louis Armstrong! – Mientras que se oían murmurar cosas como '¿Ponerse a llorar al ver películas románticas? Esta no es la clase de gimnasia de chicas' o 'Me muero de hambre, ¿te quedó algo del almuerzo?'

Si te hubieras puesto el hielo...

Havoc tiene razón enano, ¿porqué carajo eres tan terco?

Bah, ya cállense. Solo están enojados por que como no pude jugar perdieron.

¡Fue empate! – Reclamaron los otros tres.

Díganme, ¿para que te sirve empatar? – Preguntó el más bajito – Es lo mismo que perder.

Es mucha más alta la humillación por perder que por empatar – opinó Breda.

¿Por qué no lo culpan a Armstrong? Después de todo el no quiso que yo juegue, no fue decisión propia.

Tal vez tengas razón. – se metió Havoc – Pero el profesor solo se preocupó por tu dedote y no te dejó jugar, es probable que si fueras menos quejoso y te hubieras aguantado el dolor cuando pateaste la pelota por primera vez en este partido, no te hubiera dejado afuera.

¡Ya es suficiente! – Gritó - ¡Me voy al baño! – Y empezó a caminar a la dirección del lugar mencionado.

¡A ver si te pierdes, rubia! – Gritaba Roy cuando Ed ya estaba alejado de él.

¿¡Rubia!? – Le devolvió el grito dándose vuelta.

¡Espero que nadie te asuste mientras te pones el maquillaje! – Seguía gritando ignorando lo anterior - ¡a ver si quedas tan espantosa como mi abuela Pochola después de ponerse su máscara de pepino!

¿¡Maquillaje!?, ¿¡Espantosa!?

¡Yes, my lady!

¡Váyanse a cagar!

¿Y nosotros que hicimos? – susurraron al unísono Havoc y Breda.

~ En casa de los Elric...

Mi hermano ya debe estar por llegar. – Comentó Alphonse al ver el reloj de pared.

¿Y por qué llega a esta hora, eh?

Es que hoy le tocaba educación física.

Oh...

¿Tienes alguna duda con eso, Win? – Preguntó refiriéndose al libro que tenía la rubia en mano.

No, por ahora no, gracias ^.^

De nada... – Dijo apenado por la sonrisita que le había dedicado la chica.

~ En el colegio...

Ed se encontraba en el baño mirándose al espejo mientras fruncía el ceño, - ¿Por qué tengo ojeras? – Susurró para después acercarse a una de las canillas, abrirlas y mojarse la cara con el agua que de ahí salía – Tal vez no tendrías que quedarte hasta tan tarde despierto con tu hermano Alphonse. – Dijo una voz desde atrás, Ed miró al espejo para ver el reflejo y después se dio vuelta para mirar a la persona directamente.

¿Qué quieres, Dante? – Le preguntó.

Oye, - Dijo la otra – se más respetuoso con tu profesora, actual novia.

Estamos fuera del horario escolar, no me molestes, sabes que no saldrá ninguna palabra cariñosa de mi boca dedicada a ti.

Pobre Al... – Dijo – realmente pensé que te portarías mejor y lo salvarías de que sea expulsado de este instituto.

¡Ya deja de amenazarme con eso!

Es la única opción que tengo si no quieres darme amor por ti mismo. – Diciendo esto se le fue acercando al rubio. – se cuanto quieres a tu hermano y lo voy a aprovechar... – le susurró. Pero en ese momento alguien los interrumpió.

Cof* cof* - tosió el recién llegado apropósito. Dante sonrió amargadamente y se fue del baño pero sin antes tocar la cara de Ed con la yema de sus dedos y decirle "Nos vemos luego".

Hasta que abandonó el cuarto.

Ya me parecía que te tardabas mucho en regresar, muñeca. – Dijo en tono burlón la otra persona. – ni el maquillaje puede hacerte tardar tanto. – Ed suspiró aliviado – Gracias Roy, me salvaste de una fea.

Dime, - el semblante del pelinegro cambió a uno de seriedad - ¿te sigue amenazando con lo mismo?

Sí... – Contestó en tono cansado el otro – tal vez si hago lo que dice dejará de molestar a Al...-

No digas eso. – Interrumpió – Si lo haces terminarás casándote con esa bruja y no creo que a Al le parezca una linda idea.

¡Al no lo sabe!

Está bien Edward, haz lo que quieras, si quieres ser el esposo de la profesora sélo, que quieres que te diga.

¡Oye!

Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres preocupar a tu hermano, o tal vez no te interese...

¿Estás echándome?

No.

¡Eso quieres!

No

Sí

No

Sí

No

Sí

No

Sí

¡Ya cállate! – Gritó Roy – Tengo cosas importantes que hacer en ves de estar discutiendo contigo.

¡Está bien! – Dijo enfadado el otro - ¡Me largo! - Y eso hizo.

Y al final terminó yéndose – Susurró Roy mientras otra de esas famosas gotas se asomó por su cabeza.

~ En casa de los Elric varios minutos después...

¿Cómo vas? – preguntó Al.

¡Genial! – Dijo Win emocionada - ¡No puedo creer que al fin entienda algo de esta materia!

Me alegro – Dijo Al sonriendo. - ¡Y todo gracias a ti, Al! – Interrumpió mirándolo.

Ya sabes que es un placer ayudarte jeje – Rió tímidamente.

¡Llegué! – Anunció una voz frustrada mientras abría con fuerza la puerta principal de la casa. - ¡Los papeles! – Gritó Al, al acordarse de la pila de papeles que habían ordenado cerca de la puerta: con el portazo que Ed dio era casi ilógico que el montón no se caiga arriba de él.

¡PUM!

¡AL!

¡HERMANO!

Esos fueron los gritos y el sonido que confirmó el pensamiento de Alphonse. Ambos, Win y Al, fueron corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel derrumbe, pero al llegar solo vieron una gran cantidad de hojas tiradas en el piso, aunque después lograron ver como se asomó una cabeza mientras escupía pedazos de algo.

Ed suspiró - ¿Al, qué hacen todos estos papeles aquí? – Trató de decir con la voz más calmada que tuviera, pero al levantar la cabeza...

¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? – Gritaron Win y Ed como si fueran enemigos que ni se podían ver la cara mientras se señalaban el uno al otro. – Pues ésta es mi casa. – Dijo Ed con toda naturalidad.

¿Entonces... – Inició una pregunta - ...tú eres el hermano de Al?

Jajajaja – se echó a reír Ed – No me digas que no sabías... Jajaja... a ver... ¿nuestro parentesco?, ¿Qué compartamos el mismo apellido?, ¿no son pruebas suficientes? JAJA.

Esto hizo que el color de Win pasara de uno piel a un tono completamente confundible con el de un tomate. - _Es cierto _– Pensó - _¡Qué idiota soy por Dios!_ – En ese momento preferiría que se la trague la tierra a seguir estando en ese.

¿Tú que haces aquí? – Escuchó esa voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos. – Yo... vine a que Al me ayude con biología.

¿Con qué biología, eh? – Dijo mientras caminaba por al lado de los otros dos – Me voy arriba, Al.

¿Te sientes bien, hermano?

Sí, solo estoy algo cansado... me ducho y después me iré a dormi...- no pudo ni siquiera terminar la palabra ya que un sonidito sospechoso lo hizo enfurecer más de lo que ya estaba.

_Nya ~_

Se puso cabizbajo de forma que el flequillo le hacía sombra en la mitad de la cara (tapándole los ojos) mientras que un aura violetáceo lo rodeaba – Al... – susurró amenazantemente, a lo que el aludido se puso blanco como la tiza, por miedo ¿miedo a su hermano? Así parece. – ¡Nii-san yo puedo explicártelo! – Dijo. – No gracias Al, no tengo ganas de escuchar por milésima vez lo mismo... adiós – Y subió por las escaleras.

_Hermano... _– Pensó Al - _ ¿qué te sucede?_

...

Después de tres horas...

Waa... ya me cansé ¡No puedo leer más! – Decía Win. Entonces se escuchó el ruido de alguien bajar por las escaleras.

¿¡Hermano qué te paso!? – Gritó Al.

¡Oye no me digas nada! – Le devolvió el grito - ¡Tú porque no te ves cuando te despiertas a la mañana!

No mires, no mires, no mires, no mires, no mires – Repetía Win mientras que se tapaba la cara con ambas manos. - ¿Y a ella qué le pasa? – Preguntó Ed – Pues ¡mira para abajo! – Le dijo Al. Entonces él hizo caso y miró, se dio cuenta que solo estaba en boxers (N/A: y con su hermosa musculosa negra! No puede faltar! *w*) y en un movimiento, que le tomó solo unos segundos, se metió en la cocina (que era la habitación de al lado) agarró una pizzera y se la colocó de tal forma que le cubría esa parte del cuerpo, luego volvió a pararse donde estaba hace unos momentos. – Y dime Al, ¿a qué hora tenía que encontrarme hoy con el idiota de Mustang y los demás? – Le preguntó - ¿No se supone que tendrías que saberlo tú y no yo? – Al ver el rostro de desinterés de su hermano continuó – a las ocho y media.

Oh, ¿y qué hora es?

Las ocho.

¡¿NANI?! – Se desesperó - ¡Al! ¿Por qué no me despertaste!

Nii-san, ya te bañaste – Dijo el otro aburrido – solo te queda cambiarte y listo.

Ja ja... tienes razón... – Dijo - ¡Si la casa de Mustang estuviera aquí a tres cuadras!, si no me cambio ahora no llego – y volvió a subir, pero ahora corriendo, las escaleras, sin la pizzera.

No mires, no mires, no mires....

...

Ya estoy – Dijo Ed volviéndose a aparecer en las escaleras, ya cambiado.

Nii-san – Habló Al (N/A: Que raro... ¡siempre dice lo mismo!) - ¿crees que podrías acompañar a Win hasta su casa? – Dijo picaronamente.

¿Eh? – Pronunció - ¿Por qué no vas tú, Al! – se sonrojó un poquitín.

Es que ya sabes... – se excusó – tengo que hacer la comida, si no papá se enojará.

Pero...

¡Está bien! – Saltó Win ofendida - ¡Si no quieres acompañarme no lo hagas!, ¡me voy sola!

No... espera! Te acompaño... además creo que la casa... de Roy queda de paso – Dijo tartamudeando.

Salieron de la casa y después de unos minutos ya habían llegado a la casa de la rubia. Pero se había largado a llover... demasiado fuerte.

Que frío... – Tiritaba Win completamente mojada mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa – Ed... creo que tendrás que quedarte... esto se está poniendo feo.

Supongo... – susurró.

Continuará...

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? :D espero que les haya gustado... y si no... no se que decir y.y me costó mucho escribir este capi! MUCHA VAGANCIA CHICAS! Espero que me entiendan y perdonen mi tardanza... u.ú **

**Espero que TODO EL ESFUERZO no haya sido en vano y que les guste la totalidad del capi... sin duda es el más largo hasta la fecha (siempre con lo mismo yo...) pero tenía que dejarles algo largo después de una semana sin actualizar!**

**Perdonen también si encontraron algunos errores a lo largo del capi... please... ^.^U**

**Ahora me voy a comer porque me rugen las tripas... **

**¡Nos vemos en el noveno capi! (claro, sin reviews no esperen mucho... si, es una amenaza ¬o¬ xD)**

**Besitos, se cuidan. Las quiere ****K**i_tsu_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Konni! ^o^ Si que me tardé... más que antes... pero esta vez no fue mi primo el culpable... si no la profesora de matemática ¬¬ la guacha manda kilos y kilos de tarea! No me da tiempo para poner la conti y para peor, ahora tengo que seguir porque si no mi papá me corta el cogote (literalmente) Me costó mucho esta conti... pero por suerte creo que encontrarán algo que muchos de ustedes estuvieron esperando :D Y espero que así sea...**

**Barbii****: Estoy esperando tu conti, weh! :3 Espero que no te tardes mucho más... y espero que te guste este capi! Grax por tus reviews!**

**Stella****: Bueno, grax por leer y dejar tu coment! Este capi no es tan largo como el anterior... pero igual, espero te guste! **

**Kristall_Blauw****: wow, grax por aconsejarme, la verdad nadie me lo había dicho. Arigato por hacerlo! Voy a ver si me sale 3. Y sí a Al le gusta Win, pero no es error de ninguna de las dos! xD En el décimo capi se explica... (todavía no lo tengo hecho.. pero en la cabeza está la idea ;P) Claro que veo Naruto 8D en su momento fui una viciada... pero MAL xD Sasuke está re fuerte... y es súper sexy pero mi favorito es Dei =3 y me dio bronca que Sasuke lo obligue a autoexplotarse : pero después se me pasó xD ahora le tengo bronquita a Itachi... no se porqué xD A mi me gusta estar en mi casa... solo cuando no están mis papas... así me puedo viciar tranquilamente con la PC sin que me paren 8D y obvio, no creo que existan chicas a las que no les guste chismosear con amigas... no creo que eso sea humano! En fin. Grax por tu coment :)**

**LA-CHOCHO****: Wii! Una nueva lectora! Eso me hace muy feliz ^o^ Grax por los halagos.. y espero que no estés muerta que ya traje el nuevo capi! xD Arigato por comentar! :)**

**AlquimistaWinry****: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi! :D acá esta la conti y espero que la disfrutes :)**

**Chan...***

**

* * *

  
**

Nuevamente en Japón

Capitulo 9

Pero cuando Ed entró al jardín delantero de la casa, un perro vino (con las patas todas enlodadas debido a la lluvia) y saltó sobre Ed, claro, en forma de saludo, manchándolo con barro por todos lados.

- ¡Den! – Gritó la dueña del animal mientras intentaba sacárselo a su amigo de encima - ¡Compórtate! – Pero el can ni caso le hacía.

- ¡Bueno Den, tranquilo! – Dijo el rubio entre carcajadas, parecía un niño. El perro, ladró, le lambió la mejilla y, milagrosamente, se fue. A lo que la dueña se le hubiera caído la mandíbula inferior, si eso fuera posible.

- Genial – Susurró Win – Mi perro, al que conozco casi desde que nací, ni me escuchó y resulta que viene un desconocido y le hace caso... ¬¬.

- Así que... ¿Soy un desconocido, ah? ¬o¬ - Dijo el otro.

- _¿Escuchó? Wah T-T _– No jeje, lo decía que para el perro... – Dijo rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente. – Oye, hace frío, entremos – Cambió de tema dirigiéndose a la casa. El rubio la siguió.

- Pero... ¿no seré un estorbo, verdad? – Preguntó Ed.

- Claro que no, además, es tarde para preguntar eso porque ya estás dentro – Contestó Win. - Llegué abuela – Pero no escuchó nada - ¿ABUELA? – Ed empezó a mirar la casa... era linda pequeña pero agradable y algo le llamó la atención – Ahí hay una nota – Dijo, a lo que Win miró la mesita a la cual Ed señaló, y encontró un papel, fue hasta ahí y lo leyó:

"_Winry: Se acabó la leche _(N/A: y dale con la leche... xD) _así que fui a comprar... pero una amiga me llamó _(N/A: ?) _e iré a visitarla_ _así que voy a volver tarde, no me esperes para comer tal vez no llegue._

_Te quiere, Pinako."_

- Carajo – Susurró Win – tendré que cocinar – Entonces volteó para ver a Ed, pero no estaba ahí, giró la cabeza un poco más y lo vio junto a la ventana - ¿Quieres llamar a Roy y decirle que no vas a llegar? Creo que la lluvia no piensa cesar – Ofreció ella.

Ed dio vuelta la cara, para mirarla – Puedo llamarlo desde mi celular...

- ¿Piensas gastarte crédito por eso? – Le gritó, el otro puso cara de susto - Llama desde ese teléfono – Continuó su griterío señalando un inalámbrico que estaba en la misma mesita ratona en donde se había encontrado la nota que su abuela le dejó.

- Está bien, gracias – Dijo mientras pasaba por al lado de la rubia. Era más alto que ella, no es que recién se haya dado cuenta – _Supongo que le dirán enano por ser el más bajo entre ellos (Roy, Breda, Havoc, Hughes,...) _– Pensó.

- Marcó el número – PI – PI – PI – PI – hasta que alguien atendió - ¿Hola?

- ¿Hughes?, - Preguntó extrañado... él no podía haberse confundido de número - ¿Qué haces con el celular de Mustang?

- No tarado, jaja – Decía Hughes a través de la línea – este es mi teléfono.

_Me equivoque de número después de todo ¬o¬U – _Bueno... decile a Mustang que no voy a poder llegar.

Que lástima... – Dijo el otro deprimido – ¡Tenía la necesidad de mostrarte las fotos de Elysia! ¡Sé cuanto te encantan!

Que mal... – _que ganas de joder a la gente con su perra ¬¬ _ - En otro momento será Hughes.

¡OK! – Dijo con el ánimo recuperado – Después nos hablamos, enano. – Pero Ed cortó antes de despedirse.

Maldito... – Susurró el rubio.

Miró a los lados para ver si se encontraba ahí Winry, pero no la vio, volvió a dirigir su mirada a ese aparato telefónico. Lo agarró y volvió a marcar, un número diferente al anterior. De nuevo se escuchó el tono.

- ¿Hola?

- Explícame, Al.

- ¿Nii-san?, ¿Qué te tengo que explicar?

- Ya sabes...

- Ah, ¿el por qué te dije que fueras en ves de ir yo?

- Exacto.

Al sonrió del otro lado de la línea – Cuando regreses te lo explico todito hermano – Dijo – Ahora tengo que terminar de ordenar algunas cosas... ¡Nos vemos!

- ¡Alto..! ¡No cort...! – Intentó detenerlo Ed pero... – PI – PI – PI – PI - Al fue más rápido.

- ¡ARGH! – Se quejó Ed.

- ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó Win, alertada por ese quejido, entrando a la habitación.

- Nada, nada ^.^U – Dijo mientras apretaba el botón Off del teléfono, que estaba escondido detrás de su espalda, para luego apoyarlo sobre la mesita silenciosamente.

Win se quedó mirándolo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Ed al darse cuenta de la mirada que le era dirigida.

Win rió – Nada..., es solo que... estas 'algo' sucio.

Al oír esto Ed volteó a verse en el espejo que se encontraba a un lado de él. Y era verdad, tenía manchas de lodo en las mejillas y cerca del ojo, sin contar la ropa que estaba directamente casi marrón también algunas partes de su pelo estaban enredadas a causa del lodo. La pregunta era: ¿Cómo hizo el perro para mancharlo tanto?

La mala suerte existe.

- Si quieres puedes bañarte. – Dijo Win.

- ¿Bañarme? – Repreguntó - ¿Aquí?

- Pues, a eso me refiero. Pero si quieres puedes irte afuera y bañarte con la lluvia y el probable granizo, ¿Qué te parece? – Dijo cargosa Win, con cara infantil.

Ed solo la miró con la gota tipo anime ante tal gesto.

- Pero no tengo ropa aquí. – Dijo – y no creo que tengas ropa de hombre... ¡NI CREAS QUE ME PONDRÉ UNA POLLERA!

- Jaja... tranquilo – Dijo cambiando su rostro a uno dulce y pacífico – todavía conservo algunas prendas de mi padre.

_¿Realmente va a prestarme la ropa de su padre? _– Pensó – Está bien, ¿dónde está el baño?

- Hay uno aquí y otro arriba, ¿en dónde quieres?

- ¿Dónde esta tu alcoba?

- ¿Mi alcoba? – Repreguntó, a lo que el rubio asintió – arriba... ¿por qué preguntas?

- Entonces me baño arriba. – Concluyó caminando hacia las escaleras.

_¿Por qué no contesta mis preguntas?, ¿para qué le importa saber en que piso está mi habitación? _– Pensó Win, enfadada – Oye Ed. – Llamó.

Ah? – Pronunció el otro a medio darse vuelta, pero cuando quedó completamente volteado hacia la chica, ésta le lanzó algo suave y acolchonadito que dio contra su cara - ¡Te olvidabas la toalla!

Ed POV

Me saqué la toalla de la cara y la vi, aunque al principio me hizo acordar a mi madre retándome por algo malo que cometí, reí. El por qué... no lo sé, solo se que lo hice. Entonces seguí mi caminata a las escaleras, ella caminaba detrás de mí. A lo largo del recorrido hasta el baño, ella tomó la delantera.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino empezó a explicarme algo sobre la temperatura del agua según el color de canilla que abra (Roja: caliente, azul: fría (N/A: aunque en la ducha de mi casa es al revés...)) Ni que fuera algo tan complicado, así que, simplemente, no le presté atención, solo miraba su-... solo miraba otras cosas.

Y de repente se va, me sentí algo perdido... pero nada del otro mundo.

Empecé a desvestirme; se sentía raro bañarse en ese lugar... digo, me bañé miles de veces en la casa de Mustang, nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria y él es un chico, en cambio Win... la conozco desde hace unas semanas y ella es una chica, sí, de eso estoy seguro, aunque no la vi desnuda... -entonces empecé a imaginarme cosas, hasta me llegó a salir un hilito de sangre por la nariz, no una tremenda hemorragia nasal, pero algo es algo-. No debe tener Shampoo o Acondicionador para hombres... da igual, ni que me importara tanto. El problema era la ropa... ¿cómo saber si el padre de Winry tendría mi tamaño? No creo que sea tan enano como yo ¬_¬. En fin. "Es mejor que la ropa te vaya grande a que no te entre" escuché salir esa frase de varias bocas.

Al fin entré a la ducha, el agua salía tibia, aún así un cosquilleo subió por mi espalda al entrar en contacto con ella.

Creo que ya empiezo a entender el por qué Al me casi-obligó a venir.

No me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, "no hay que desaprovechar una oportunidad una vez que se te planta", eso dicen. Ésta no iba a ser la excepción.

La mala suerte existe, pero gracias a ese hecho... tengo una oportunidad.

¿Oportunidad para qué? Ya se imaginarán... y si no... ya se enterarán.

Win POV

Tarareaba mientras buscaba alguna camisa o por lo menos algún pantalón de mi padre...

Repentinamente dejé de tararear. No encontraba la ropa. – ¡No puede ser! – Repetía en mi cabeza mientras me desesperaba – Yo recuerdo haber traído todas las prendas que quedaban de él, hasta algunas, recuerdo que habían quedado aquí pero... ¡¿dónde?!

Y entonces seguí revoleando las ropas por toda la habitación, haciéndome camino entre todas esas viejas prendas, no podían no estar ahí, las ropas de mi papá, ¡las tengo que encontrar!

...

Ed POV

Cerré las canillas para que el agua dejara de caer. Salí de la bañera, no hice nada con mi pelo, ya que si me lo secaba no podría realizar luego mi magnífico e infalible plan y me puse la toalla en la cintura.

Después de eso, abrí un poco la puerta, para que solo pueda ver si había alguien. Al asegurarme que no lo había, crucé el pasillo y entré en la habitación de enfrente, el alcoba de Win. Me paré a un metro de distancia y agarré mi cabello con mi mano y lo escurrí, mientras más agua caiga, mejor.

Cuando me aseguré de que quedara un buen charco de ese líquido me moví unos metros más adentro de la habitación, me di vuelta, quedando mirando para la puerta y grité - ¡WIN! - ¡Hay voy! – Contestó. Con lo despistada que podría llegar a ser Win a veces, no creo tener complicaciones con esto... solo debo esperar que venga corriendo, vive corriendo ¿por qué no lo haría ahora? Y más aún ¿por qué no lo haría tratándose de **mí**?

Y tal como lo pensé ella vino corriendo, gritando no se que cosa de que al fin había encontrado la ropa y no se qué más.

Primero miró adentro del baño – Estoy aquí – le dije.

Entonces empezó nuevamente a correr hacia mí.

Y no vio el charco.

Así que se patinó, tal como lo planeé, muajahaha.

Cayó sobre mí y me tiró al piso, más bien, me dejé caer, una chica no me iba a tirar solamente con apoyarse en mí.

Win POV

Después de que, sin querer, lo tiré, nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca... a milímetros, las puntas de nuestras narices hasta se rozaban.

Él se veía tan hermoso... con sus hermosos cabellos dorados mojados, pero aún así suaves, seguramente usó mi shampoo ¬¬, pero no podía enojarme en ese momento por una estupidez como esa, además de que ni siquiera yo usaría el shampoo para viejas de mi abuela.

Estaba tan cómoda sobre de él, sobre su descubierto y empapado pecho... oh dios, parezco una pervertida.

Pero me gusta... más bien, él me fascina.

Ed POV

Estábamos tan cerca... pero no decíamos nada. Solo nos mirábamos. Tal vez con eso le bastaba a ella... pero yo no lo quería... yo quería más que solo un intercambio de miradas. Y ella estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Eso ya lo sabía, pero lo confirmé cuando la vi cerrar los ojos y aproximarse más a mí.

Win POV

Involuntariamente me fui acercando a él y cerré mis ojos. No podía ver su reacción, solo sentía como el latir de mi corazón se aceleraba por cada segundo que pasaba y me acercaba más a sus labios.

Pero los abrí de un sobresalto cuando sentí aquél roce. Él se mantenía con los ojos cerrados. Mientras que yo me sentía más roja que el mismísimo tomate, mi cara me ardía, hasta me dieron ganas de tirarme un balde de agua fría para poder reaccionar, pero no lo haría, lo menos que quería hacer en ese momento era ponerme a pensar... solo quería dejarme llevar. Y así fui cerrando los ojos, lentamente.

Nos quedamos un rato con ese simple pero magníficamente hermoso roce. Hasta que, nuevamente, en un involuntario movimiento hice un espacio entre mis dos labios.

Ed POV

¡Al fin! Sí, al fin se abrieron esas compuertas que me impedían explorar esa cavidad en la que tanto deseaba invadir. Y bueno, solo lo hice. Mi lengua se zambulló en la boca de esa hermosa rubia, encontrándose con la de ella. ¡Magnífico!, ¡fantástico!, ¡mágico!... deseado. Esas serían las palabras más justas que encuentro para este momento.

¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? Ella... ¿se separa de mí? ¿¡Por qué!?

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté casi en un susurro. Ella no me estaba mirando, miraba al suelo.

- Esto... esto no está bien – Me dijo. Fruncí el ceño ante esta respuesta.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? No tienes novio... ¿qué tiene de malo?

- Yo no tengo novio – Me miró a los ojos – pero tú si tienes una novia.

Mierda...

- Con que era eso... – Dije, más bien susurré, cabizbajo para después levantarme. Ella empezó a recoger la ropa, que estaba desparramada por el piso. Estaba enojada, no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta, la forma bruta de agarrar las prendas la delataba, ya que no le estaba viendo la cara en ese momento.

Y yo también empecé a juntar la ropa. Al terminar de juntar se las iba a dar pero...

- ¿Para qué me la das? – Me miró con cara de orto (N/A: perdonen el vocabulario, pero no encontraba una palabra tan exacta como esta xD) – Después de todo tú te la vas a poner. No yo.

- Me imagino que no te pones ropa de hombre – Me volvió a amenazar con su mirada penetrante, ¿tanto se puede enojar por eso? Yo sé que le gustó... se quiere hacer la dura, después de todo, yo soy el mejor actor aquí, no tendría que fingir... como si no me diera cuenta. Sonreí, podría decirse "dulcemente" – Ya, no estés enojada. – Su mirada se aflojó, já... no hay quien se resista a esa sonrisita ;D

Win POV

Le dí la ropa y se fue de la habitación.

Esa sonrisa... ¿acaso solo me está usando? Es eso o es un metecuernos. O tal vez... el no quiera a Dante.

Al dijo que siempre que intenta hablar de ese tema con Ed, él lo evade cambiando de tema o algo por el estilo.

Eso es imposible. Si no la quisiera ¿por qué sería su novio? No es lógico...

No creo que Edward sea masoquista... ¿o tal vez si? Ahora que lo pienso... no sé casi nada sobre él. Es como si no lo conociera... ni siquiera me dijo que tenía un hermano. ¿No confía en mí?

_I trust you_

Imaginé su rostro en mi mente.

_But..._

Es probable que...

_Do you trust me?_

No confíe en mí.

Miré el reloj de pared... ¡ya eran casi las diez! ¡y todavía no hice la comida! Me levanté y salí corriendo de la habitación.

Ed POV

Terminé de ponerme el pantalón y me miré al espejo que había en esa habitación (N/A: esos espejos largos que van apoyados al piso)

– Bien. Esto me queda enorme. Si los animales usaran ropa yo sería un grillo con ropa de jirafa (N/A: ya saben como es de exagerado Ed con este tema) – Me arremangué algo las mangas de la camisa y de los pantalones para que no queden tan grandes.

Entonces me dirigí a la salida de la habitación, después a las escaleras.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –

- ¿Un grito? – Susurré - ¡Win! – Y salí corriendo a la dirección en donde salió aquél grito, la cocina. Cuando llegué vi que una olla estaba desbordando y salía agua evaporada desde ésta. Reí - ¿No sabes cocinar? – Dije.

- No – me dijo secamente - ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? –

No puedo creerlo... ¿seguía enojada?

- El único problema que tengo es que me hiciste dar un buen susto, solo porque se te desbordó una olla. –

Win POV

¿Le di un buen susto? Sí claro.

Aunque... a decir verdad cuando entró a la cocina tenía la respiración algo agitada... ¿habrá corrido para ver si me había pasado algo?

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Me preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Yo me sorprendí por eso.

- ¿Sabes cocinar? – Al preguntarle esto el desvió la mirada... como si estuviera avergonzándose de algo.

- Pues sí - Eso me sorprendió aún más. ¿Quién diría que él sabría cocinar? Con lo inútil que parece a veces... - ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara? – Dijo, sacándome nuevamente de mis pensamientos.

- La verdad es que nunca pensé que tú sabrías algo que yo no. –

- ¿¡Me estás diciendo inútil!? – Gritó ¿tan fácil se enoja?

- Lo pensé –

- Bueno... – Dijo acercándose, para luego agarrar una de las ollas que estaban apoyadas en la mesada. – La verdad es que nunca se lo había dicho a nadie... pero como no me gusta la comida que pide mi padre y digamos que la comida de Al, no es mucho más rica... tuve que aprender a cocinar para poder sobrevivir. -

Eso superó fácilmente la escala de sorpresas que me tenía este chico. ¿No se lo había dicho a nadie? ¿y me lo dice a mí? Wow... Tal vez me equivoqué y él no sea una mala persona... y también creo que confía en mí...

Es malo juzgar a las personas. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

Entonces lo vi abrir una de las estanterías y sacó un paquete de fideos. ¿Quién le dio permiso?

- Supongo que si no tienes otra cosa... esto bastará. No soy muy amante de las pastas que digamos... pero mientras que no salga de una vaca me conformo. –

Puso agua en una de las ollas más profundas, encendió el fuego y apoyó la olla ahí. Esperamos unos minutos. Sin decir absolutamente nada. Debo destacar que se veía hermoso con esa ropa... pero no se puso delantal... la llega a manchar con cualquier cosa que se use para hacer fideos y lo mato.

Hasta que por fin agregó los fideos, cuidadosamente para no salpicar el agua hirviendo.

- ¿Quieres salsa? – Me preguntó.

- Yo con queso me conformo... –

Me miró con cara de traumado.

- ¿Queso? ¡No como eso ni loco! – Gritó - ¡Se hace con leche, ¿cierto!?

- Bueno, ¡hazte salsa y listo! –

- Es que... no tengo ganas –

¿Algo más? ¬¬

- ¿Entonces para qué me preguntas, eh? –

Me miró.

- No sé... - Entonces la tapa de la olla empezó a moverse. Ambos la miramos. Ed levantó la tapa y una gran cantidad de agua evaporada empezó a salir. - ¡No sabía que esta cosa se hacía tan rápido! – Me volvió a mirar - ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste!? –

- ¡Qué iba a saberlo! No cocino ¿¡recuerdas!? –

- Bueno... ahí queda. – Y apagó el fuego girando de la perillita. - ¿Dónde está el colador? – Me preguntó.

¿Colador...? creo que sé que es eso.

- ¿Es esa cosa llena de agujeritos, no? – Ante esa pregunta puedo jurar que salió una gota de su cabeza, pero asintió. – Fíjate en la puertita esa. – Y así hizo. Lo sacó, se dirigió al lavamanos, lo colocó ahí y volcó todo el contenido de la olla en el, de esta forma pasando toda el agua a través de los fideos y cayendo por los agujeritos.

No pienso describir todo el proceso... aunque como que casi ya lo hice ."

Me fui a poner la mesa.

Comimos. Obviamente le puse queso, él me miró con su típica cara de molestia. También tengo que agregar que los fideos estaban más ricos que como los hacía mi abuela, y además no tenían pelos... casi me atraganto al pensar eso (N/A: sinceramente a la gran mayoría de las viejas se le caen pelos adentro de la comida... ¡no digan que no es verdad!)

Hasta que no quedó ni un solo fideo.

- Supongo que sabes lavar los platos, ¿cierto? – Me preguntó con sarcasmo.

- Ajá – Exclamé – Por cierto... ¡los fideos estuvieron exquisitos!

Él se sonrojó y desvió la mirada – No es la gran cosa... solo son fideos – Dijo.

- Yo no sé hacerlos... para mí es complicado –

Me quedé mirándolo... se veía tan tierno sonrojado. ¿Cómo no mirarlo?

Después de un rato observándolo se percató de mi mirada.

- ¿Qué miras? – Dijo sonrojándose más... ¡kawai!

Sonreí – No es nada... –

- Ya son las once... será mejor que me vaya –

- Está bien – Dije... aunque no quería que se vaya...

- Mañana te traigo la ropa ¿si? – Dijo.

- Bueno. –

Entonces lo acompañé hasta la puerta. La abrí.

Ed POV

Abrió la puerta. Salí de la casa. Me di vuelta para saludarla, acercando mis labios a los suyos, pero cuando sentí su respiración suspiré pesadamente. No quería que se vuelva a enojar. Así que desvíe mi rumbo hacia su mejilla y fue ahí donde deposite el beso. Sin decir nada más, me alejé de la casa.

Win POV

¿Iba a besarme? ¿De nuevo?

Que bien que cambió de parecer... si no me iba a volver a enojar, como si no me conociera. No sé ni porque me enojé antes.

Pero... me hubiera gustado que haya hecho lo que pensaba.

Ahora ya lo tengo claro. **Lo amo**.

Con él sufrí lo que se dice **amor a primera vista**.

- Vaya Winry, no me dijiste que tenías novio –

- ¿A-abuela? ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Él no es mi novio! –

- Como digas nieta... entremos a la casa que hace frío –

- S-sí –

Y entré, nuevamente, a la casa.

_I love you, I trust you  
Kimi no tame ni nagasu namida ga  
I love you, I trust you  
Ai wo oshiete kureta  
Donna ni kimi ga michi ni mayotte mo  
Soba ni iru yo_

_Waiting for your love  
Always by your side  
Youre the one that I love  
Youre the one that I trust  
Youre the only one_

_I love you, I trust you  
Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii  
I love you, I trust you  
Hikari demo yami demo  
I love you, I trust you  
Kanashimi demo yorokobi demo  
I love you, I trust you  
Kimi no subete wo mamoritai_

_Donna ni kimi ga michi ni mayotte mo  
Soba ni iru yo  
Futari dakara shinjiaeru no  
Hanasanaide_

(Fragmento de la canción Trust you de Yuna Ito)

* * *

**Tengo que decir... AMO ESA CANCIÓN!! Es hermosa... si gustan bájensela :3**

**Amo Yuna Ito... me encantan sus canciones... (L) Lástima que estoy algo afónica entonces no las puedo cantar bien TT-TT**

**Pero bue. Volviendo al fic... no se que decir... el primer beso se da recién en el capi 9... xD espero que no les moleste que las haya hecho esperar tanto. A mi no me molesta que el beso se dé en que se yo... en un capi 15, mientras que la historia sea buena todo bien :D**

**Nada más para agregar... creo.**

**Todo lo que me quieran decir por favorcito en reviews ¿si? ¡No se guarden sus opiniones por favor! Me sirven de mucho ^.^**

**Besitos, se cuidan, les deseo lo mejor.**

**Las quiere ****K**i_tsu_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gomen, gomen! Se que querrán mandar a un asesino serial después de todo lo que me tardé en subir la conti!**

**Traten de entender mi falta de imaginación y exceso de estudio... porque el estudio esta primero! ¿no?**

**Lo lamento tanto pero tanto! De enserio... espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir... es que saben, con todo esto del receso por la gripe (A) hubo muchos exámenes en una semana y acorde a esto mucho que estudiar. ¡Tengan piedad de Kitsu! Y lamento comunicarles que este capi no sé, como que no me convenció mucho que digamos (el 40%) espero que a ustedes por lo menos les agrade.**

**Gracias a ****todas**** las que me dejaron reviews! Desde el corazón de mi fondo! Digo, desde el fondo de mi corazón! (ya se me pegó lo de Zack y Cody) **

**Y bueno, acá les dejo la conti, que va dedicada a la linda de Baarbi ^.^ (como te dije antes, espero que no te decepciones mucho de mí xD)**

**

* * *

  
**

Nuevamente en Japón

Capitulo 10

Ya eran las doce y media de la noche. Una hora, en la que se supone, todos tendrían que estar soñando, calentitos y arropaditos en sus lindas camitas, o tal vez, teniendo pesadillas desparramados sobre el colchón con cara de sufrimiento/terror/desesperación.

En fin, ¿se supone? Sí, ya que una rubia del vecindario, Winry Rockbell, parecía tener hormiguitas en el trasero, ya que caminaba y caminaba dando vueltas silenciosamente por su cuarto. Por lo que se ve no tenía sueño. Para nada.

- No puedo dormir – Hablaba sola la joven - ¡Simplemente no puedo! – Agarró una de las sillas que había por su cuarto y la acercó al escritorio para luego sentarse sobre ella. Abrió uno de los cajones de este último mueble y sacó una notebook color fucsia claro. – Tal vez si me pongo a leer, mis ojos se cansen más rápido... _aunque, seguramente, luego me resistiré a no dormir para ver como termina la historia... ._.U _– Levantó el monitor de la PC portátil y se quedó mirando la pantalla negra - ¡Qué da! – Susurrando esto apretó ese botón tan tentador que hacía que la máquina encienda.

Y así empezó a viciarse.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Elric una hora y cuarto antes, un chico entraba por la puerta.

- ¡Llegué! – Anunció. Miró para los costados y le extrañó no ver esa cantidad inmensa de papeles que siempre se encontraban apilados en esa parte de la casa. – Creo que me confundí de casa... – susurró - ¡Al!, ¿Dónde estás? – Caminó un poco más al centro de ese cuarto y se asomó por la puerta que daba a la sala principal. Al no hallar restos de vida, claro excepto esa extraña planta carnívora que se encontraba en una maseta color ladrillo sobre la mesa central de la sala, iba a retirarse pero... - ¡OMG! ¿Qué cuernos hace una planta carnívora aquí?, ¡AL! – Gritó a todo lo que sus pulmones le aguantaban al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ver. Pero nuevamente, no obtuvo respuesta alguna. - ¿Y ahora que se supone que haga con esta cosa tan desagradablemente espantosa...? – Preguntó al aire mientras miraba con desprecio esa cosa verde, o lo que sea.

- Oye, no me mires así. Hieres mis sentimientos, niño. –

- Oh, lo siento. – Se disculpó con la "pequeña" planta – Un momento... – hizo una pausa mientras razonaba la situación - ¡WTF!, ¿¡SOY YO O ESA COSA ME HABLÓ REPROCHÁNDOME DE QUE, SIENDO UNA PLANTA, TIENE SENTIMIENTOS LOS CUALES HERÍ!? – Dijo señalando acusantemente a la parlante planta que se encontraba frente a él, que se encontraba horrorizado.

- Nii-san, que bien, ya llegaste – Dijo Al sonriente entrando por la puerta que daba a otro pasillo, cual daba a las habitaciones de abajo y a otros lugares. – Oh, veo que ya conociste a Ignacia. – Dijo igual de sonriente que anteriormente.

- ¿¡IGNACIA!? – Gritó, igual, o más, horrorizado que hace unos momentos atrás. No era él. Era su hermano quien estaba loco.

- Sí. Papá la trajo del trabajo – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa y con una regadera, que traía desde que entró a la sala, roció a la planta con agua. Quien agradecida dijo – Gracias Alphonse, tú si eres una buena persona – Cambió de una "cara alegre" a una "cara matona" en cuanto rodó su "cabeza de planta" para mirar al otro chico presente – No como este fenómeno insensible TToTT –

- ¡Oye! ¿A quién llamas fenómeno, planta parlante? – Ed estaba que le salían chispas por los ojos dirigidas a... una planta.

- ¡Ya basta, hermano! – Interrumpió Al. – Tranquila, nunca te dejaré a solas con ese idiota, puedes estar segura de eso, Igna-chan. – Dijo mientras consolaba a la pobre e "indefensa" planta carnívora, Ed no pudo hacer otra cosa que caer estilo anime. El menor de los hermanos agarró la maseta de "Ignacia" y se la llevó al patio – Necesitas sol..., – Conversaba con la planta mientras se alejaba.

- Genial, ahora vivo con locos – Susurraba Ed – Primero mi padre, que trae una planta carnívora a la casa; y segundo Al, que habla, defiende, comprende y cuida de ese maldito vegetal, porque supongo que eso es. Y para peor. Le puso Ignacia, y a pesar de eso la llama Igna-chan. -

- Que bueno, ahora que está fuera estará mucho mejor – Dijo contento Al mientras volvía a incorporarse en la habitación.

- Al, ¿tienes problemas, cierto? –

- Si... Ignacia intentó devorarse a Shi, a Chou y a Ino u_u – Contestó ignorando el verdadero significado de a lo que realmente se refería su hermano con esa pregunta.

- ¿Shi?, ¿Chou?, ¿Ino? – Repitió Ed, confundido.

- ¡Ah, si! – Exclamó el otro - ¿Recuerdas a los tres gatitos, por los cuales ayer casi me matas, pero por una extraña razón no lo hiciste? – _Creo que todo esto estuvo de más... -_

- Oh si.... ya recuerdo – Dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermanito menor mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente para, probablemente, estrangularlo.

- ¡A-alto Nii-san! – Intentó detener Al - ¡Papá me dejó conservarlos! –

- ¡¿Qué!? –

- ¡Ya oíste! – Exclamó Al tapándose con una tapa de cacerola, que quien sabe de donde salió.

- ¿Qué dijo cuando entró? Y... ¿cómo entró? – Preguntó Ed con una expresión sospechosa.

- Pues... -

_FlashBack__ – __Al POV_

_Estaba ordenando unas cosas en la cocina cuando escuché que la puerta se abre, entonces voy corriendo pensando que eras tú, Nii-san._

_- Hola papi_ (N/A: un chico de dieciséis años y todavía diciéndole así... la inocencia, la inocencia... xD (no digo que el que lo haga sea tonto o algo por el estilo .))_ – Lo saludé y luego pude darme cuenta de que caminaba algo raro, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. Me dio risa._

_- Oh, hola Al, ¿cómo estás?, ¿todavía no llegó tu hermano?, emm, ¿Eduardo? Oh, por cierto, ve al auto y fíjate en el baúl, traje un pequeño regalo, no te asustes si habla, es normal, está mutada o no se qué cosa era lo que tenía, ¡hip! – Dijo mientras me entregaba las llaves del coche y pasaba a mi lado tocándome alborotando mi cabello._

_- Está bien... – Lo vi como seguía caminando de esa forma tan rara hasta las escaleras – Por cierto, hoy encontré tres gatitos, ¿qué dices?, ¿puedo quedármelos? – Le pregunté de la forma más inocente que pude._

_- ¿Sólo tres? – Repreguntó medio riendo, supongo yo, mientras seguía caminando hacia las escaleras con paso gracioso, dándome la espalda – Sí puedes quedártelos, yo me voy a dormir, el trabajo estuvo bastante agotador este día... ¡Hip!_

_Fin FlashBack__ – __Fin Al POV_

- Y entonces siguió caminando hasta que llegó a las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas, aunque se tropezó con un escalón... y luego con el siguiente... y el que le sigue... – siguió relatando Al.

- Hermano... –

- Dime –

- ¡Eres un idiota! –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó el menor con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿¡Qué acaso no te diste cuenta de que estaba ebrio, ni del extraño sonido que emitía al terminar una oración!? ¡Hasta confundió mi nombre! –

- ¿Ebrio? – Pensó un momento – No... no creo que haya estado ebrio en ese momento... Además te llamas Edward, digamos que si lo traduces al español queda Eduardo... o algo así... –

- Al, por el amor de Dios, ¿¡cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan inocente y darte cuenta que el viejo al que tenemos como padre es un auténtico alcohólico!? –

- Yo no creo que sea alcohólico... –

- ¡AL! – interrumpió nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué? –

- Ya dejemos de hablar de cosas sin importancia y dime, ¿por qué me hiciste acompañar a Winry si a ti te gusta? –

- No puedo negarme que Win es una chica hermosa, sensible, algo despistada, características que me gustan para una chica, pero solo me gusta, no es que la ame. –

- Pero te gusta, eso ya es suficiente ¿no crees? –

- Para mí no. Además se que tú si la amas. Por eso te dije que vayas. –

- ¿¡Quién te dijo que la amo, eh!?, ¿¡Quién te mintió diciéndote semejante barbaridad!? – Gritó el mayor completamente rojo.

- Ed, tú dices que soy inocente, tal vez tengas razón, pero no soy idiota ni tan poco observador para no darme cuenta de cómo la miras, de cómo cambia tu carácter cuando ella está cerca de ti, de lo rojo que te pusiste al gritarme lo que acabas de gritarme, de lo que haces cuando... –

- ¡Ya basta Al! – Interrumpió ese vergonzoso discurso con esas palabras/oraciones/frases tan verdaderamente verdaderas - ¡Tienes razón, lo admito, amo a Winry!, ¿¡Feliz!? –

- Yo nunca te pedí que lo dijeras.... pero bueno, mejor así – Dijo con una sonrisa el hermano menor. – Me gusta saber que tengo razón... a decir verdad, siempre la tengo. -

- Por cierto Al.... – Dijo Ed, ignorando lo último dicho por su hermano.

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- ¿Tan obvio soy? –

- ¿Hace falta preguntar...? ¬¬ -

Silencio incómodo.

- Ya son las doce, me voy a dormir Al –

- Voy contigo –

- Al –

- ¿Qué? –

- Si volviste a ver esa película de terror que te hace tener pesadillas, ¡ni pienses que dormirás conmigo en mi cama! –

- ¡Pero nii-san! –

- ¡Pero nada! ¿Si te da tanto miedo para qué la miras, eh? –

- ¡Es que yo sé que lo voy a superar! –

- ¡Deja de torturarte y madura, Al! –

- ¡Te digo que lo voy a superar! ...pero tendrás que prestarme tu cama en el proceso... ¡Y soy más maduro que tú! –

- ¿¡Y eso quién lo dice!? –

- ¡TODOS LOS QUE NOS CONOCEN! –

Cuando terminó la discusión ya habían llegado a sus cuartos. Se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Tres horas y media después una rubia con los ojos rojos, hinchados y pegados al monitor de una notebook fucsia claro seguía leyendo ese querido fic que la tenía atrapada desde el comienzo de sus vicios. Se sentía atraída por las historias Yaoi desde que tenía 12 años (N/A: Pura coincidencia con mi vida cotidiana e.e), cosa que no era lo mismo con sus personajes favoritos de algunos animes que verlo en vivo y en directo, aunque no era algo que le molestara. Era su secreto. Sólo Riza lo sabía, ya que se le escapó en una de las tantas cartas que le escribía desde Londres. Pero esa ya era otra historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El despertador sonó insoportablemente a las siete en la casa de las Rockbells, como era costumbre. Pero había una chica que no había dormido muy bien que digamos. Claro, solo había dormido dos horas.

- Por favor... – Rezaba la chica aún desparramada sobre la cama, con una cara que, sinceramente, daba miedo - ...que me llamen en los próximos diez minutos del colegio diciéndome que no hay clases porque se incendió el instituto o algo así de trágico –

Nueve minutos...

Ocho minutos...

Siete minutos...

Seis minutos...

Cinco minutos...

Los minutos pasaban pero el teléfono no sonaba. Indicios de que sólo estaba perdiendo tiempo.

Cuatro minutos...

Tres minutos...

Dos minutos...

Un minuto...

Cinco segundos...

RING, RING, RING, RING

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Dijo que saltaba de alegría la rubia mientras corría hacia el adorado aparato telefónico. - ¿Hola? –

- ¡Hola, Win!, ¡Qué alegría de que todavía estuvieras en tu casa! – Saludó una voz gritona desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Oh... Roze... – Ahora la chica parecía bipolar: estaba a punto de llover a chaparrones (N/A: en otras palabras, ponerse a llorar por una depresión instantánea) - ¿Qué sucede? –

- ¿Tienes mapas de más? ¡Genial! ¿Podrías traerme dos, pliz? –

- No se si tengo si quiera para mí, ¿para qué los quieres? –

- ¿No recuerdas? ¡Hoy es el examen de Geografía!, ¡con mapa! –

- ¿EXAMEN? –

- ¡Sí tontita! –

- ¿A qué hora tenemos Geo? –

- A la primera -

- ¿¡WTF!? ¡Adiós Roze! –

Y cortó.

Maldición. No escuchó cuando el maldito profesor de geografía había anunciado un examen. Eso no es bueno. ¡Claro que no! No se permitiría reprobar una materia.

Se duchó, se vistió con el uniforme escolar y se perfumó lo más rápido que pudo – Si por lo menos llego unos minutos antes al colegio tendré algo de tiempo para repasar, no puede mandar demasiado para estudiar. Supongo – se repetía para sí misma.

Después de ya estar preparada, salió corriendo de su casa. – Alto... ¡Mi mochila! – Gritó y regresó a su casa para agarrar el objeto olvidado y volvió a salir de la misma manera de unos momentos atrás.

De repente sintió una fuerte brisa, giró para ver y se dio cuenta que un chico había pasado con su bicicleta muy cerca de ella. Como vio que tenía el uniforme de su colegio decidió perseguir al chico en bike rojo metalizado. Ya que obviamente sería mucho más rápido que ir a pie.

¿Pero como alcanzarlo?

- ¡Oye! – Empezó a gritarle - ¡Detente por favor, quien seas! –

Obviamente el chico no se sentía identificado con ese apodo: "quien seas" ¿para qué darse vuelta?

Pero un milagro ocurrió:

- Bendito seas semáforo. – Se alegró la chica – No olvidaré alabarte todas las noches – Pensado esto aumentó su ritmo y, cuando llegó, se colgó por la parte trasera de la bici y abrazó a quien la manejaba para evitar perder el equilibrio y caerse. Éste comenzó a darse vuelta ante aquel contacto.

- ¡Hey...! – Exclamó mientras se daba vuelta, cuando pudo ver al invasor puso cara de confusión - ¿Winry? –

- ¿Idiota? –

- ¡Oye!, ¿Por qué me dices idiota?, ¡no te hice nada, bruja! – Se alteró Ed.

- ¡Vamos!, ¡arranca! –

- ¿¡Estás daltónica o quieres que me hagan multa por pasar el semáforo en rojo!? –

- ¡Bueno, haz algo! ¡Necesito que me lleves a la escuela lo más rápido posible o reprobaré geografía! –

- Dime tú, ¿¡Qué esperas que haga!? –

- ¡No sé, haz lo que sea! ¡Debes conocer un atajo o algo! –

- Está bien… – Dijo desviando su vista a otra calle - ¡Sujétate! –

Entonces empezó a pedalear lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Tomó calles de todo tipo: angostas, anchas, cortas, largas, que Win no había visto en su vida.

En solo cuatro minutos y medio ya se encontraban a una cuadra del instituto, lo que, caminando, les hubiera tomado veinticinco o por ahí.

En un cruce se les atravesó otra bicicleta color azul metalizado, lo que casi provoca un accidente; si no fuera por los grandes reflejos y el rápido movimiento que hizo Ed para apretar el freno y apoyar un pie en el piso para que la bici no pierda el equilibrio, seguramente estuvieran las dos bicicletas y el contenido de éstas (personas) se encontrarían desparramadas por toda la avenida.

- ¡Gusano, mira mejor por donde conduces! –

- ¡Maldito Mustang!, ¿acaso quieres que moramos todos o qué? –

- Jajá – Rió con nerviosismo el otro.

- Gracias por traerme Ed – Agradeció Win mientras se bajaba de la bici – Nos vemos, Roy. – Saludó con la mano antes de salir corriendo hasta el edificio, el otro solo imitó el gesto.

- Oye enano –

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó con un desprecio notable en el rostro y voz el aludido.

- ¿Por qué traías a la chica en tu bicicleta, eh? – Sonrió pícaramente.

- ¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Ella se coló desde atrás! –

- ¿Causa? –

- No sé... dijo algo como que si no la traía rápido al colegio reprobaría geografía –

- Excusas idiotas... – Susurró Roy.

- ¿Dijiste algo? –

- No guisante, creo que estás escuchando voces – Dijo con un sarcasmo que cualquier idiota pudo haber notado, pero como Ed es más que un simple idiota, por así decirlo, no lo notó.

- _Ya es la segunda vez que me dicen eso_ – Pensó el de cabellera dorada -_ ¡Pero yo no soy el loco! ¡Para eso están Al y mi padre! _–

- ¿Qué te pasó en el dedo? – Preguntó el otro al ver la curita que rodeaba el dedo índice del otro.

- Nada grave... solo te diré que nunca, y con decir nunca te estoy diciendo que jamás, se te ocurra darle de comer a una planta carnívora parlante sin usar un palo o algo que te aleje de ella más de un metro cincuenta centímetros y ni se te ocurra tampoco hacerlo si esa planta te tiene rencor por haber herido sus sentimientos y que te llame fenómeno insensible por esa misma causa – Y diciendo esto empezó a caminar la media cuadra restante que les quedaba para llegar al instituto.

- Genial ahora me siento con un loco que piensa que las plantas hablan... tal vez va enserio con eso de que escucha voces... ¿pero qué digo? Solo es un estúpido invento mío... - Y después de eso siguió a su loco y mordido por una planta carnívora compañero de banco que iba adelantado por solo unos metros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Win!, ¡Ya llegaste, que alivio! – Gritó Roze al ver a la rubia ingresar al salón.

- Oh, hola Roze ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

- Bien, bien. Pero dime ¿Trajiste los mapas, cierto? – Se apuró a preguntar la morocha.

- Los... mapas... – Dijo, más para sí misma Win, mientras el tono de su piel se aproximaba cada vez más al blanco.

- ¡¿Win?! – Se preocupó la otra - ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

Momento de silencio.

- No me digas que.... ¿¡NO TRAJISTE LOS MAPAS!? – De un segundo a otro pareciera como si toda su preocupación se hubiera perdido en el aire.

- Disculpa pero ¡yo solo me olvidé los míos! –

- O sea que los míos los trajiste, ¿verdad? :D –

- ¿¡Por qué tendría que traer yo los tuyos!? –

- Yo te los pedí, hasta dije pliz –

- Bueno, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Me olvidé! –

- Mmm... Pero que cabecita de novia la tuya –

Win se sonrojó un poquito - ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!? –

- Estás un poco malhumoradita hoy, ¿no crees? – A esto la rubia estaba a punto de tirarse encima de la morena.

- Tranquilícense, animalas –

- Esa palabra no existe, Riza –

- Justo tú eres la menos indicada para decir eso, Roze. Primero te estudias el diccionario y luego me dices si existe o no ¿ok? -

- Riza, ¡Tienes mapas de más, ¿cierto?! – Interrumpió la conversación Winry.

- Ya me acostumbré a traer cada una de las cosas que traigo x 2 – Miró con reproche a Roze, quien se escondió detrás de uno de los bancos – Pero no me lo esperaba de ti, Win –

- Lo siento, se me escapó lo de esta prueba... –

Riza resopló. – No te preocupes, creo que traje bastantes y de repuesto. –

Ante esto último dicho se creó una muchedumbre de alumnos alrededor de Riza, ya que las otras dos fueron empujadas violentamente fuera del centro de atención.

- NI PIENSEN QUE LES DARÉ MAPAS. – Dijo autoritaria, Riza. A lo que se escuchó más de un grito de decepción: "Uuhh...", "Ouhh...", "Waaa", "Bah, egoísta", etc. salir de ese montón de estudiantes, para luego desaparecer de un segundo a otro.

...

- Bueno, Riza ¿qué había que estudiar de geo? – Preguntó Win.

- Ahora te digo... – Dijo Riza mientras sacaba un libro y una carpeta de su mochila. Abrió el libro y empezó a pasar las hojas – Mira... desde aquí y aquí... – volvió a pasar hojas - Hasta aquí. – Indicó señalando otra página más.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Se desesperó la rubia - ¿¡TODO ESO!? –

- Sip, en total serían una, dos, tres, cuatro... – Respondió Roze de manera natural mientras contaba con los dedos lo que sería la cantidad de hojas que tuvieron que haber estudiado. – ¡15! –

- ¿¡Quince!? ¡¿Y lo dices tan natural?! –

- Sip, porque yo estudié –

Las rubias la miraron con cara rara, como si fuera un fenómeno o algo así.

- ¡¿ESTUDIASTE?! – Preguntaron sorprendidas.

- Pues obvio – Dijo desviando la mirada hacia arriba con superioridad. Las otras dos cayeron estilo anime.

...

- No puedo estudiarme todo eso... – Dijo Win – Reprobaré geografía -

- Ya lo dijiste más de seis veces Winry – Dijo Roze aburrida, apoyada en el banco. – El profesor ya demoró diez minutos –

- Win, estás en mi banco – Dijo Riza.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Win levantándose con desgano del asiento y dirigiéndose al que le corresponde.

- Riza quiero morir –

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Roze? – Preguntó asustada.

- No es justo, cuando por fin estudio el viejo falta –

- Eso es tener mala suerte – Comentó Riza sentándose en su lugar. – O tú tienes muy mala suerte o Winry tiene una muy buena. –

- Ps, yo creo que ella tiene muy buena suerte –

- Buenos días, Al – Saludó la rubia sonriente a su compañero de banco.

- Buenos días – Contestó el saludo Al del mismo modo.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó sentándose en el asiento.

- Leía – Respondió mirando la tapa de un librito de bolsillo que tenía en mano.

- Oh.. ¿Qué lees? –

- El fantasma de Canterville –

- Ah –

- ¿Tú lees? –

- Si, jaja, pero no esas cosas – Rió nerviosamente.

Diez minutos después todos los alumnos de ese año salieron del aula.

- ¡Wow! ¡No me puedo creer que el de geografía se enfermó! – Gritó una rubia que estaba que ardía de felicidad.

- Yo tampoco puedo creerlo... – Susurró una morocha que se encontraba a su lado, solo que con un semblante que demostraba todo lo contrario a la felicidad.

- Me alegra no tener que escuchar las charlas de la vida cotidiana del profesor – Suspiró Riza – Son tan hartantes... –

- ¡Oigan, miren! –

- U oímos o miramos, Roze – Dijo Riza.

- ¡Sólo cállate y mira para allá! –

Las dos rubias voltearon para ver lo que Roze les indicaba tan desesperadamente.

- Los de cuarto salen de su salón – Dijo Riza, después volteó a mirar a Roze, que se encontraba detrás de ella - ¿Qué tiene? Me dijiste que ya no te gustaba Elric. – Win, al solo escuchar ese nombre (N/A: más bien apellido .), se sonrojó.

- Em... Om... ¡Ah mira, una mariposa! –

- Que forma de cambiar de tema tan idiota, Roze. Estamos en un edificio, Roze, en-un-edificio, ¿Qué va a hacer una mariposa en-un-edificio? –

- Esto no es un-edificio, Riza, estamos en la escuela –

- Si que eres cortita de mente ¿no Roze? –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Oye enano, hoy te vez más estúpidamente feliz que de costumbre –

- ¿Qué esperabas Mustang? Estoy tan feliz gracias a que Dante se enfermó –

- Cuidado con lo que dices Edward, Dante es tu novia –

Ed lo miró - ¿Qué hay con eso, Havoc? Es también mi profesora de literatura, así que debo odiarla como a todas las demás. –

- ¡Hola chicos! – Saludó un animado pelinegro de lentes.

- Hola Hughes – Respondieron cortantemente los otros tres.

- Que mala onda loco –

- No hables así que me dan ganas de pegarte una patada –

- ¿Qué tiene de malo, Ed? –

- No quiero que vengas a molestarme, cuatro ojos –

- Bueno basta, idiota – Interrumpió el futuro pleito Roy, mirándolo reprochantemente (N/A: porque esa palabra existe ¿no? o.ó).

- Dime ¿Por qué no viniste ayer, eh? – Le preguntó Hughes.

- Es cierto olvidé preguntártelo – Comentó Mustang.

- Lo que pasa es que acompañé a Win hasta su casa y después se largó a llover así que... – Fue interrumpido.

- ¿Acompañaste a Winry hasta su casa? ¿¡A esas horas!? –

- ¿De dónde venían? ¡No me digas que..! ¿¡Te la llevaste a un telo!? –

- ¡Pero mira que bien enano! ¡Y yo que pensé que a los cuarenta ibas a seguir siendo virgen! –

- ¡YA! ¿¡LA PUEDEN CORTAR!? – Gritó desesperadamente Ed, que se encontraba más rojo que Clifford, el gran perro rojo, a causa de las pervertidas ideas de sus amigos.

- ¡Entonces dinos! – Dijeron los otros tres al unísono.

- ¡No! ¡Ustedes son unos idiotas! ¡Malentienden todo! – Diciendo esto, se alejó de los demás y empezó a caminar sin rumbo alguno por los pasillos de la escuela.

- ¿Qué onda loco? Yo quería saber – Dijo Hughes, recibiendo miradas de resentimiento de parte de los otros dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Maldita sea – Decía para sí misma Win - ¿acaso faltaron todos los profesores? Estos pasillos están demasiado poblados, no sé donde están ni Riza ni Roze. – Pero entonces alguien la empujó fuertemente desde atrás, se hubiera tenido que pagar una costosa cirugía de nariz si otro alguien no la hubiera agarrado antes de que se dé un feo golpe contra el piso.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó ese alguien.

- Edward – susurró la rubia al ver el rostro de su "salvador de nariz".

- Si no tienes más cuidado sólo lograrás tener que pagar una costosa cirugía de nariz. –

- ¡Cállate! – Le gritó mientras se daba vuelta y cruzaba los brazos con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Se sacó Ed.

- ¡Nada! – Volvió a gritar, pero sintió que era dada vuelta y acorralada contra la pared.

- No tienes que hacerte la dura conmigo – Dijo seductoramente el pelidorado.

- Aléjate – Ordenó, mas sin embargo, no hacía nada para evitar que el otro se le siga acercando.

Ed tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se aproximaba más y más a los labios de la rubia. Hasta que abrió los ojos al sentir que besó algo demasiado duro como para ser una boca.

Estaba besando la pared. ¡Eso sí que era vergonzoso!

- Se me escapó – Dijo con un aura negra rodeándole.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El timbre ya había sonado y los alumnos volvieron a sus respectivos salones.

Al rato Ed recibió un mensaje proveniente de su hermano. Levantó la tapa del celular y leyó el mensaje:

"_Hermano, Win me acaba de decir que no irá a casa a estudiar hoy, ¿Qué le hiciste, degenerado? Ah, por cierto, anoche me fui a tu cama y ni te diste cuenta, boludo jaja"_

- Bah, que miedosa, sólo quería darle un beso y hace eso. – Susurró Ed con amargura. – ¿¡WTF!?... ¡¿Desde cuándo Al habla así!? Tengo que recordar quemar esa película... –

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Ya está! Espero que no haya sido una tortura o.ó**

**Capi medio boludo ¿no? ¿una planta carnívora que habla? Eso es cualquiera dirán xD les digo ¡no me culpen a mí! ¡Culpen a mi imaginación que se ausentó en un momento inadecuado! **

**Por cierto, el "que onda loco" de Hughes... me tentó, tenía ganas de escribir algo así xD Ya me las quité por lo menos, espero que no se les haya echo desagradable como sería que una planta carnívora te mordiera la mano (yo me tiro por la ventana en ese caso) **

**Información que **_**tal vez**_** tenga que ver con todo esto: En todo este capi estuve escuchando NUMA NUMA de O-Zone... xDD así que no me culpen por lo pelotudo 8D**

_*__Recomendaciones de Kitsu_

"_Cuando vayas al baño no olvides tirar desodorante de ambiente o tendrás problemas con quien vivas"_

_Y_

"_Hazle caso a Ed y no intentes darle de comer a una planta carnívora sin algo largo de por medio."_

**Gomen (por tercera vez), necesitaba ponerlo d: **

**Bueno listo, ¡Nos vemos! Las quiere ****K**i_tsu_.


	11. Chapter 11

Nuevamente en Japón

Capitulo 11

- ¿En qué estaba pensando? Soy una idiota. No, yo no soy la idiota, Edward sí es un idiota, un auténtico idiota. Aunque es taaaaaaaan sexy... Vamos, Winry... concéntrate, tienes que leer el libro, estudiar el contenido del maldito libro... no babearlo. –

Pasaban los segundos, horas para la aburrida rubia que se encontraba acostada en su cama, boca abajo, leyendo su hermoso libro de biología.

- Demonios, no me concentro... necesito... necesito... necesito... no! no necesito nada, sólo concentrarme claro está... yo puedo estudiar solita, sí, puedo hacerlo.

Segundos después.

- Bueno, ¿qué dices Riza, puedo ir a estudiar contigo a tu casa? – Preguntó, más bien rogó en forma de pregunta, Winry mientras jugaba con el cable del teléfono.

- Claro, sabes que por mí no hay problema, Win. -

- Genial, enseguida salgo ^^ -

- Te espero. –

Y cortó.

- Bien, primero debo cambiarme... no pienso ir con el uniforme – Dijo para luego dirigirse a su habitación y empezar a desparramar ropa por doquier, buscando que ponerse.

Al cabo de unos minutos Win ya se encontraba cambiada, con unos jeans largos y una agradable musculosa amarrilla que le daba un aspecto alegre. Rápidamente se hizo una coleta alta dejando caer un mechón de pelo a ambos costados del rostro.

Se miró un momento al espejo, todo bien, hasta que se dio cuenta que su preciado jean tenía un agujero... mejor evadamos la parte de los gritos y la desesperación y pasemos directo al desenlace.

Buscaba en cada cajón, revolvía cada pila de ropa bien acomodada, desparramaba cada hoja, cada carpeta y demás, revisaba cada rinconcito de la ahora desastrosa habitación. Claro, se fijaba en todos lados, menos en la cajita verde detallada con unas apacibles florecillas blancas, en la cual, con una delicada y prolija letra cursiva se encontraba escrita la palabra "Costurero".

- Con que ahí estaba... – Susurró con pesadez, para luego dirigirse en donde se encontraba dichosa cajita y abrirla victoriosamente. Aunque la rubia no agarró ni el hilo ni la aguja, sino que lo que escogió fue la tijera.

Se quitó los pantalones, los agarró y se fijó en la parte rota y sin más, guiándose por aquella ruptura, cortó el pantalón lo más recto que su pulso le permitió y volvió a colocárselo. Volteó su mirada nuevamente al espejo...

- ¡DEMONIOS! – Gritó completamente roja mientras se cubría ambas entrepiernas al encontrar su reflejo en el espejo - ¡MUY CORTO! –

Y tal como la chica decía, el ahora short, sí que le quedaba bien cortito. Ahora sabemos una cosa más de la rubia: No hay que confiar en su pulso.

Después de todo esto, de guardar cada cosa en su lugar, escoger otro pantalón y ponérselo y claro, volver a arreglarse ya que luego de tanto lío imagínense como ha de quedar la chica... En fin, después de todo eso pudo ponerse en marcha hacia la casa de su amiga y cuando llegó, adivinen... ¡Sí! Tocó timbre...!

---Interrupción no vital para el sentido de la historia... (o sea que** si quieren, la saltean** y entenderán de igual manera la continuación del fic)---

[Inner: alto, alto, si te vas a poner idiota déjame que yo siga escribiendo ¬¬. Kit: es mi historia! Inner: pero le sacas gracia! Kit: intento lograr que los lectores participen. Inner: lo único que lograrás es que te de una patada en el trasero! Kit: Bueno, a ver... ¿cómo seguirías tú la historia, analfabeta amiga? Inner: te sorprenderás!

Winry se encaminó hacia la casa de su amiga de la infancia, pero entonces, cuando solo faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar a su destino, un mono en monocicleta y con un extraño sombrerito rojo y ropas de igual color se asomó por la senda peatonal. Win, sorprendida ante éste, para nada común, acontecimiento posó su mirada en aquel animal en vez de mirar donde apoyaba la planta de su pie. Entonces no pudo ver una cáscara de banana que graciosamente apareció de la nada y justamente fue a parar frente a la chica. Tropezó, gritó y en un muuuuy lento proceso su cara se estampó contra el piso, rompiéndole así la nariz...

Kit: Oye, oye, empezaste bien, incluso podría haberte dejado continuar la historia, pero no, tenías que arruinarlo todo con una ruptura de nariz y un mono en monocicleta. Inner: por lo menos lo mío es más real, algo tiene que pasar, no puede vivir alguien feliz sin sufrir algún accidente que te quite más de la mitad del dinero que tenías guardado desde la infancia. Kit: pero qué cosas dices ¿un mono en monocicleta algo súper real? ¿Y que una cáscara de banana aparezca así como de la nada? Nunca lo he visto... Inner: eso no significa que no sea real, además, eres cristiana, se supone que no debes solo de creer en lo que tus ojos ven... no eres atea, verdad? ¬¬ Kit: - ignoró completamente lo dicho por la otra "cosa" presente - Cambiando de tema si se puede vivir feliz, aunque sea algo complicadísisisisisisimo. Además aquí, en MI fic, no habrá accidentes. AÚN. Inner: genial, espero que sí los haya *O*. Kit: Sádica ¬¬. Inner: - poniendo cara de inocente con las manos detrás de la espalda y balanceándose levemente de atrás hacia adelante y viceversa, mientras silbaba casi inaudiblemente. – ]

---Fin de la "interrupción no vital para el sentido de la historia"--- [Inner: Patético ¬¬. Kit: Patético es todo el verso que te mandaste hace un rato ¬¬ Inner: agresiva! ;O PD: Deja de detallarme como "Inner" Tengo nombre, baka!]

Tocó el timbre para luego quedarse asombrada con ese portón enorme que pertenecía a la casa de su vieja amiga. Al cabo de unos minutos, la ventanita que se encontraba en la puerta se abrió y se asomó un par de ojos café conocidos.

- ¡Riza! – Sonrió la que afuera se encontraba. La otra no respondió y sin más cerró aquel orificio y abrió el portón.

- Hola, Win – Se besaron las mejillas a modo de saludo – ven, pasa. – Win hizo caso. Esa casa era enorme.

- Recuerdo que cuando venía de pequeña siempre me perdía en este lugar – Dijo sonriendo antes sus recuerdos.

- Tienes razón, y yo te buscaba pensando que estabas jugando a las escondidas, también me acuerdo de que a veces me enojaba pensando que hacías trampa y no me avisabas que te ponías a jugar. –

- ¿Y por qué trampa? –

- Que se yo Win, solo tenía cinco años. –

- Bueno, solo decía jaja –

- ¡Pero Dios! Win, ¿¿cómo vas a perderte en esta casita?? – Se oyó una voz mientras que una silueta se posaba en el marco de la puerta que se dirigía a la cocina. – ¡Pensé que eras más inteligente! –

- Cállate ya, Roze, ella se perdía cuando tenía cinco años, tú, que tienes dieciséis, acabas de llegar y también te perdiste –

- ú.ù – Roze puso cara de perrito mojado y miró a Win, quien reía – En fin, ¿a qué vienes, Win? – Preguntó.

- A estudiar biología. –

- ¿Todavía sigues con eso? – Preguntó extrañada la castaña.

- Sip ¬¬, no entiendo nada de nada, esa materia no es para mí. – Contestó con pesadez. – Además de que no logro concentrarme. –

- No creas que aquí lograrás eso... – Se metió en la conversación Riza.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices, Riza? – Cuestionó Win mientras seguían caminando por los pasillos de aquella enorme casa. – Tu siempre me haz parecido una maestra ejemplar... –

- No es eso... mira, justo en este momento soy como una directora de cine... – Hizo una pausa – No, no, no... de cine no, les estaría subiendo mucho el rango... Digamos que soy la directora de un circo de monos mutantes con retrasos cerebrales. –

¿Wtf?

En ese momento se escucha un fuerte golpe proveniente de la puerta que se dirige al jardín de la casa. Cosa que hizo que Riza se incendiara en llamas, miró asesinamente dicha puerta y se dirigió a ella con un paso que hacía retumbar las paredes.

Las tres atravesaron el jardín y se pararon frente a una especie de quincho gigante que estaba construido arriba de los verdes pastos.

- Esta es la sala de ensayos que tiene Riza en su casita ¿no? – Preguntó silenciosamente Roze a Win.

- Sí... cuando éramos pequeñas jugábamos mucho en este lugar. – Contestó ella.

Riza abrió brutalmente ese gran portón.

- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí, enfermos mentales?! – Gritó dirigiéndose a ciertos cinco chicos que se encontraban en un rinconcito del salón, rodeando una gran vasija que, en esos momentos, se encontraba hecha añicos. - ¡Contesten! – Al oír este último grito los cinco muchachos miraron con temor a Riza, para luego mirarse entre ellos.

- Riza... – Susurraron.

- ¿¡Qué rompieron!? – Volvió a gritar – Espero que no hayan roto la hermosa vasija de mis padres, la que ellos tanto adoran y les salió cinco mil trescientos treinta y dos libras y se encontraba cuidadosamente colocada en ese rinconcito en donde ustedes están... supongo que la cambiaron delicadamente de lugar ¿no?. Ya. Roy, Edward, Havoc, Breda, Hughes, díganme que rompieron. –

- ¿Cómo crees que podríamos romper algo, Rizita? – Habló Roy agarrando a Ed y poniéndolo delante de él, a forma de escudo humano.

- Enserio, ¿cómo crees? Nosotros somos angelitos... – Dijo Ed agarrando a Havoc como anteriormente Roy había hecho con él.

- Fue Hughes – Culpó Havoc cubriéndose con el aludido.

- Si alguien hizo algo yo creo que fue Breda... este chico siempre está haciendo cagadas –

- ¡Yo no fui! – Dijo Breda siendo sujetado por su anterior acusador.

Los cuatro temblaban al tiempo que miraban aterrados la figura de Riza.

- A ver, córranse chiflados. – Ordenó e inmediatamente los idiotas se corrieron. Riza miró la vasija hecha añicos, se agachó y agarró uno de los pedacitos, lo miró atentamente y dijo: - Puff, encima que este jarronzote lo pagué de mi propio bolsillo... – Hizo una pausa – me salió... –

"Un millón de libras esterlinas"

"Diez mil quilates de oro puro"

"Una fábrica de escarbadientes"

"Una estatua de veinte metros de altura dedicada a Elysia"

"Que no sea un perro, que no sea un perro... "

- ...Unos minutos de teléfono –

- ¿EH? – Preguntaron.

- Sí. Me lo gané en esos estúpidos programas televisivos en donde llamas, te atienden, te preguntan alguna que otra boludez y si ganas de "regalan" algo. – Los miró al mismo tiempo que una gotita tipo anime se asomó de su cien – Con la cara que tienen no me imagino las idioteces que habrán pensado de lo que salía esto... con la pinta de baratija que tiene. –

- ¡Ya sabíamos que era trucho! –

- Sí, claro que lo sabíamos, ¿Qué te piensas? –

- Era demasiado obvio que no es algo de una importancia sobresaliente... –

- A Elysia le gusta jugar con porquerías como esa... –

- ¡Elysia me da miedo! –

- Alto, alto, alto – Interrumpió Riza – ¡En ningún momento dije que esto era una porquería, ni nada por el estilo! – Frunció el ceño.

- ¡Perdona, Riza! –

- ¡Nosotros no quisimos decirlo! -

- ¡Fue un acto inconciente! –

- ¡No me mates, si lo haces, ¿quién le dará su comida a Elysia?! –

- ¡Ya deja de hablar de perros! TToTT –

- Ustedes sí que son patéticos... –o-U – Susurró. Win estaba retirándose en cámara lenta y disimuladamente para no ser vista por el rubio pero entonces, Riza prosiguió – Tengo que decirles, Winry vino a estudiar conmigo, estaremos arriba, por eso he decidido que Hughes será el director del circo de fenómenos. NO-HAGAN-NADA fuera del libreto, eso incluye que si tienen que vomitar o hacer cualquier otra cosa asquerosa de ese tipo se fijen en esa caja – Señaló la caja – ahí encontrarán vómitos falsos, popo falsa, moco falso y todo eso. Chau. – Y sin más se retiró, seguida de las otras dos.

- ¿Hacía falta dar tantos ejemplos de cosas asquerosas? – Se quejó Roze.

- Yo creo que no era necesario. – Agregó Win.

- Sólo para que les quede claro, esos imbéciles son capaces de vomitarme todo el salón –

- ¡Qué asco! –

...

- ¡Waaaaa!, ¡que hermosa habitación! – Gritó Win con brillitos en los ojos al entrar en el cuarto de Riza. – Pero... ¿Qué hay en esa caja? – Preguntó viendo una solitaria caja que se encontraba abandonada en la esquina del cuarto y sin permiso se acercó a ella y la abrió. - ¡Qué amor!, ¡Peluchitos! – Volvió a gritar al abrir la caja, agarró uno de los muñecos y lo apretó - ¡Qué suavecito! *O* ¿Por qué los tienes en esta caja? Pobrecitos. –

- Son peluches, ¿si? –

- Los tiene en la caja esa porque se los regaló Roy – Contestó Roze.

- ¡Qué tierno! –

- La muy cobarde no se anima a tirarlos tal y como me dijo a fines del año pasado... ¬¬ -

- ¡Tengo mis razones! – Gritó algo rojita.

- A ver... ¿cuáles? –

- Pienso donarlos a un hogar de niños el mes entrante. –

- Ajá... –

- No me crees. –

- No –

- Bueno, ¡ya! Tengo que estudiar chicas. – Interrumpió Win.

Sacaron los libros, algunas lapiceras y cuadernos para anotar y se tiraron en la cama de Riza a estudiar, la cual por cierto, era doble.

…

- Waaa, ¡esto es aburrido! – Lloriqueó Win.

- Créeme, más aburrido es mirar las cintas de video que tiene Riza guardadas… ¡Son del año del pedo! –

- Son clásicos Roze – Aclaró Riza.

- ¡Ni están a color! –

- Es que son clásicos, pero del año cincuenta –

- ¡Los clásicos aburren! –

- ¡Cállate! –

- ¡No tienes infancia, maldita tragalibros! –

- ¡No soy tragalibros imbécil! –

- ¿A no? ¡Y yo soy Ichigo Momomiya(**1**)! –

- ¡Ya cállate que me desesperas! –

Después de un rato arrojándose cosas…

- ¡Esta es la guerra Riza Hawkeye! –

- ¡Intenta detener mis tropas, ser inferior! –

Bueno, hay que adelantar un poco más…

- Bien, ¿ya terminaste de estudiar, Winry? – Preguntó Riza, quien estaba toda despeinada, como si un huracán hubiera parado justo en su cabeza. – Que demonios… - Susurró al ver lo que la rubia tenía en sus manos - ¡ESE NO ES EL LIBRO DE BIOLOGÍA PTM! -

Al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierta, miró a Riza con cierta expresión, intentando hacerle creer que ella estaba con el libro de biología y que lo que Riza pensaba era solo una ilusión.

- No me pongas esa cara de estúpida Winry ¬¬U –

- Jajajejijojuuu… -

- ¿Qué haces leyendo mi manga de Death Note(**2**)? –

- Em… pues yo… -

- Ya te dije que si no estudias te llevarás la materia, y no me gustaría perderme todas las vacaciones intentando ayudarte con una materia como la que no estás entendiendo, aunque claro, si tuviera que ayudarte lo haría, pero no está dentro de mis preferencias. Y yo que quería ir a las montañas… TT^TT –

- Yayayayaya. No te deprimas tanto por mí, Riza. – Dijo sarcásticamente - No me llevaré la materia, además es sólo el primer trimestre, tendré tiempo para subir la nota si es que me llega a ir mal en el exámen de mañana, no te preocupes, te irás de vacaciones a las montañas. –

- No sirves alentando. –

- yay, que fría xnx –

- Kyaaaa, ¿Leías Death Note? – Interrumpió Roze.

- Em… sí –

- Y dime, ¿no crees que Light Yagami(**3**) es un bombón súper sexy? *W* -

- Bueno…. –

- ¡Dilo! –

- Se… está bueno pero, lo detesto :__: -

- WHAT???? WHY??? –

- El quiere matar a L (**4**), nee? –

- Pues, sí! –

- ¡Y bueno! Estoy del lado de L –

- Pero Near (**5**) es más kawai! –

- ¡No sé quién es Near! ¡Apenas voy leyendo el tomo 2! –

- ¡Ya paren de hablar de eso CSM! –

- Ya que Win no va a estudiar… ¡Hagamos una fiesta! –

- Ni se te ocurra. –

- Vamos Rizaaaaaaa *u* -

- Dije que no, Roze –

- Vamos Riza, hasta tienes piscina climatizada –

- ¿Y? –

- ¡Una fiesta de verano! –

- Pero estamos en invierno. –

- ¡Pero tu piscina es climatizada! –

…

- Entonces yo digo… ¡KAME HAME HA! –

- ¡No pelotudo! ¿Qué kame hame ha? –

- ¿Suiton? –

- ¡NO! ¡Bakuryuha (**6**)! –

- Am… bueno… - Dijo volviendo a mirar al sujeto con peluca blanca y rayas y una luna pintada en su frente que tenía delante - ¡BAKURYUHA! ¡MUERE MUSTANG! –

- ¡CORTE! –

- ¿Qué caraj…? –

- ¡ÉL NO ES MUSTANG! ¡ES SESSHOMARU! ¡Y TÚ ERES SU HERMANO, INUYASHA (**7**)! –

- ¡HEY! ¡YO ME LLAMO EDWARD! –

- ¡ARRRGH! – Hace una pausa, intentando tranquilizarse – ommmmmm, ommmmm – se tranquilizó – Bien, escúchame Ed, esto es una obra para nuestro trabajo de literatura, ¿entiendes? ¡MÉTETE EN EL MALDITO LIBRETO! –

- ¿¡Y POR QUÉ MIERDA HAVOC TIENE PELUCA Y ROPA DE COLEGIALA!? –

- Porque él es Kagome Higurashi (**8**) –

- ¿¡Y POR QUÉ LA PELUCA ES RUBIA!? –

- ¡YA CÁLLATE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! –

- Una cosa más… -

- ¿Qué quieres? –

- ¿¡POR QUÉ TENGO OREJITAS PLAY BOY!? -

Entonces una música movida interrumpe la agradable conversación.

- ¿Ah? – Suenan los cinco, abren el portón y se asoman por ahí. Entonces ven un gran escenario, que antes no estaba ahí, con unos enormes parlantes colocados encima y tres micrófonos. Todo eso más una cantidad inmensa de gente acumulada, enloqueciendo y, en lo que más se fijaron, chicas en bikini muriéndose de frío.

- I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm su~re –

- ¿Eh? - Exclaman los chicos y miran al escenario. Donde había chicas cantando al unísono y, en el micrófono del medio, Winry, Riza y Roze.

- And I just can't wait till the day, when you knock on my do~or,

now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself do~wn

'cos I just can't wait till you write me, you're coming aro~und.. –

- Yo conozco esta canción… - Susurró Havoc.

- Sí, a mí también me suena… - Comentó Roy.

- I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh~~ – El público enloquece -

- ¡Con que esa era! –

- I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh~, I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh~, and don't it feel good!~ -

- And don't it feel good!~ –

- I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's tru~e.

I don't want spend my whole life just waiting for you~.

I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a da~y

Baby. I just want you back and I want you to sta~y -

- I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh~, I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh…~~ –

- ¡Miren! – Gritó una chica que anteriormente estaba enloquecida con la música - ¡Cosplays de InuYasha! –

- I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh~ -

- ¿¡Dónde!? – Gritó su compañera.

- ¡Quiero ver! – Se unió a los griteríos otra chica más.

- And don't it feel good!~ –

- ¡Ahí! – Dijo la chica, señalando donde se econtraban el Goku defectuoso, el payaso de circo con espada de madera y el travesti al que no le salió el cosplay.

- ¡KYAAA! – Gritó el grupo de chicas y se abalanzaron arriba de "Sesshomaru".

- Yeah, and don't it feel good!~ -

- Oigan, ¿Y yo qué? Soy el protagonista, Inuchacha –

- Tu espada es de goma eva… y además se dice Inuyasha(Inuiasha, se pronuncia), bruto – Dijo despreciativamente una de las fans, volviendo a abrazar a Mustang.

- ¿Y él qué tiene? ¬¬ -

- Emmm – Miró a Ed y luego a Roy – Pues… ¡él tiene espada de madera, no de goma eva! ^.^ -

Entonces Ed cayó en depresión – "Por lo menos sé que Havoc tiene menos levante que yo" – miró a Havoc.

- Hola preciosa… - Pronunció un muchacho seductoramente.

- ¿Qué me cuentas, mi vida? – Preguntó otro subiéndole la mini falda de colegiala.

- ¡¡VÁYANSE!! – Gritó Havoc mientras golpeó la mano del pervertido abusador de travestis y salió corriendo.

- ¡Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo, amor! – Anunció uno con corazones en lugar de ojos.

- ¡Voy por tiii~! – Gritó otro.

Y empezaron a perseguir al travesti, digo, a Havoc.

- "¿¿Por qué, Dios?? ¿¿POR QUÉ?? TT^TT" – Se preguntó mientras entraba nuevamente en el salón ese…

- ¡Estúpida peluca!, ¡Estúpida espada de hule o de lo que carajo seas!, ¡Estúpida capa roja o como se supone que te llames!, ¡Estúpidas zapatillas..! alto, no llevo zapatillas –

- ¡Miren!, ¡Ed con orejitas Play Boy! –

- ¿Ah? – Se dio vuelta el aludido y vio a cinco chicas mirándolo.

- ¡KYAAAA! ¡VAMOS A SACARLE LA ROPA ÑAJAJAJAHAHAH! *W* -

- ¡KYAAAA! – Y se lanzaron al ataque encima de Ed, quién al instante salió disparado como un rayo.

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritó.

…

- Que raro que no haya mosquitos – Comentó Win.

- Pero si estamos en invierno – Dijo Riza *dejà vú* - A los mosquitos no les agrada el frío, salen más en el verano, porque son re inteligentes y prefieren comerte cuando estás en malla y en ojotas muriéndote de calor que cuando estás todo abrigado con unos buzos y camperas de más de cinco centímetros de ancho. -

- Dejando de lado la estación en la que estemos, conociendo a Riza, ella seguro tiene todo un campo de fuerza anti-mosquitos rodeando su casita – Dijo Roze. Win y Riza la miraron con una cara poco agradable. - ¿Qué? ¡Como la propaganda del OFF! Que están los tres chabones y una estampida de mosquitos va contra ellos pero chocan contra un globo invisible que rodea a los chabones, que se supone que es el off… y bueno. –

- … -

- Los mosquitos dengosos tampoco podrían pasar… -

- Esa palabra no existe -

- Si que existe, porque la dije, ¿no? –

- La inventaste. –

- La inventé yo, por eso existe –

Win y Riza se miran.

- Está bien Roze, está bien… - Le dan palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera una loca con problemas psico-neuronales y se alejan de ella como si de un alien u otra cosa sobrenatural se tratara.

- Malditas… -

…

- Fiuu… Creo que me salvé de esas maniáticas –

- Oyee Edwardd –

- ¿Eh? Oh, ¿qué diablos quieres ahora, Mustang? –

- Volvamoshh a la cashaa de Rizshaa, no mee gusshtaa andar por lassh callesh, están todosss borachossh–

- Waa Mustang, que imbécil eres... ¿cuánto tomaste, pelotudo? ¬¬ -

- Yyyo eshtoy perfectameente sshobrio... –

- -.- -

- ¡Vámonossh! – Dijo dando un paso taan torpe que en el intento cayó.

- Que borracho de... -

- ¡Oigan, espérenme ustedes dos! – Gritó Havoc corriendo hacia ellos - ¿Eh? ¿Qué está haciendo Roy tirado en el piso? -

- Se puso en pedo -

Un rato después... cerca de la casa de Riza...

- Oyyyee Havocc, ¿Dónde dejasshte el 'dishfrazzz'? – Preguntó Roy.

- Y ahí empieza de nuevo – Susurró Ed, con ganas de suicidarse.

- Te veíasss sshexy con esssa minifaalda… -

- Lo hubieramos golpeado con una pala así tal vez se moría y se quedaba ahí tirado en la calle... por ahí algún necesitado se lo comía. - Comentó Havoc. Con ganas de pegarse un tiro.

- Pero si fue tu bondadosa idea traerlo ¬¬ -

...

- Amo tu piscina, Riza –

- Lo sé Win, todos la aman –

- Porque es climatizada. –

- Tal vez Roze –

- Pero… no tengo mi malla aquí… - Comentó Win y miró a Riza - ¿Me podrías prestar una de tus hermosas mallitas, Riza? *O* - Suplicó.

- A mi también, Rizita, plizzz –

Riza suspira – Sese, como quieran, sólo síganme –

- WII, Riza nos prestará sus mallitas~ – Festejaron infantilmente las dos.

…

- Llegamos. – Informó Havoc.

- ¿A dónnnde? – se alegró Mustang.

- Lo único que faltaba – Dijo Ed señalando con la mirada a dos personajes que aparecían por el horizonte, uno feliz como si se hubiera cumplido su deseo de toda la vida y el otro con una cara que parecía que quisiera tirarse de un precipicio o que se lo tragara la tierra.

- Y es así como Elysia tuvo sus diez cachorritos. –

- wooo, que lindo tema para discutir en grupo, Hughes – Comentó Ed cuando los otros dos ya estaban a su lado.

- ¿Quieren que les cuente la historia? ¡No tengo problema para contarla de nuevo! *O* -

- Por favor… ¡¡DÍGANLE QUE PARE DE HABLAR DEL PROCESO PROCREATIVO DE LOS PERROS!! ¡¡ESO ME DÁ MUCHO MÁS MIEDO TODAVÍA!! TTOTT –

- ¿Alguien dijo "proceso procreativo"? – Dijeron dos voces al unísono, una era la de Roy y la otra la voz de una chica conocida. Mientras tanto Ed y Havoc pensaban...

_- "Que chabón __de mierda__, lo único que había que decirle para que se ponga sobrio era..." -_

_- "...proceso procreativo ¬O¬"_ -

- Ya Roze, ¡CORTALA CON TUS BABOSADAS, PENDEJA! – Gritaba Riza mientras ahorcaba a la aludida.

- Chicas… paren… - Intentaba solucionar el conflicto pacíficamente Win.

Mientras tanto, Ed y Roy miraban a las rubias boquiabiertos con corazoncitos envés de ojos.

Entonces, Havoc y Hughes aparecieron detrás de ellos con cubetas llenas de agua.

- ¡TIERRA LLAMANDO PERVERS! – Gritaron mientras dejaban que todo el líquido incoloro e inoloro cayera sobre los hipnotizados.

- ¡KAAAAAAAAAAA! –

- ¡ESTÁ FRÍO! TTOTT -

- Vayan a limpiarse la nariz sucios macabros -_-" - Dijeron Havoc y Hughes al unísono.

Y una nube de polvo se levantó frente a ellos al instante después de haberles dicho eso.

- Que rápidos... ¬¬ - Comentaron.

- Jó, ¿y el boludo de Breda? ¬¬ - Preguntó Havoc al notar la ausencia de su compañero.

- No sep - Contestó Hughes - Nee, Havoc -

- ¿Qué? -

- ¿Te mencioné que Elysia tuvo sus diez cachorritos? -

- ... -

- ¿Eh? ¿Havoooc? ¿¿Dónde estás?? .____.U -

...

Y así pasó la "fiesta" con los chicos sangrando hasta por partes que no deberían ser conocidas a causa de la excitación y las chicas cantando varios temas de los 80'.

Todos se fueron a sus casas y... eso.

...

El día siguiente.

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! - Repetía Winry golpéandose la cabeza contra el pupitre. - No, no, no, no, no, no, no... -

- ¿Te pasa algo, Win? - Preguntó Al sentandose al lado de la chica.

- _"No, Al, te equivocas, no me pasa nada, sólo me dieron ganas de hacerme mierda la frente contra éste estúpido banco y repetir constantemente la palabra NO, como si satanáz me estuviera clabando una lanza en el medio del..." - _Su pensamiento fue interrumpido.

- Bueno, si estás así supongo que si te pasa algo... -

- _"¡Qué gran suposición! Éste chico lee mentes!" -_

- Y deja de golpearte la cabeza porque te va a salir un tumor. -

- ¿¡Un tumor!? - Dejó de golpearse la frente y miró a Al.

- Más vale ~~U -

- ¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! -

- Pero recién llegué... -

- Oh, gomenasai... -

- ¬¬ Etto... ¿me vas a responder? -

- ¿Qué cosa? -

- ¡Qué te pasa! Ò.Ó -

- Aaaaah.... ¡NO ESTUDIÉ BIOLOGÍA! - Empezó su discurso - no me puede pasar eso... ¡ME VAN A BOCHAR! ¡NOOOO! ¡ME VAN A BOCHAR, AL! - Gritó mientras agarraba al aludido por el cuello de la camiza y lo sacudía incesablemente. - ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA PARA MÍ!? ¡NUNCA ME HABÍAN BOCHADO! ¡Y NO PIENSO COPIARME! ¡ESO SERÍA DEGRADANTE PARA MI ORGULLO! ¡¡¿QUÉ VOY A HACER, AL?!! ¡¡¡¡DIME!!!! -

- Tengo que... -

- ¡¿Tienes que qué!? -

- Vo...

- ¿¡Vo...!? -

- Vomitar... -

- IUuuuuu que asco! ¡¡Andá al baño!! -

- No puedo -

- ¿Ah? ¡¿Cómo que n...!? - Se dio cuenta de que cada vez lo sacudía más rápidamente - _"Con que eso era... Al baka -.-" - _Dejó de sacudirlo - Con decirme "sueltame que me muero" ya es suficiente no? -.- -

- Buenos días alumnos - Dijo una vieja con anteojos, cara de bruja y vestimenta demasiado formal como para estar en un instituto entrando por la puerta del salón.

- Ohayou sensei - Respondieron los alumnos el alegre saludo con cara de trauma y demasiado nerviosos como para estar en un instituto.

La vieja, digo, profesora, dirigió su dedo índice hasta su rostro y bajó sus lentes, deslizándolos por su tabique, mostrando directamente sus ojos sin los cristales de por medio. Y con una expresión mucho más aterradora que antes dijo:

- No se hagan los educados porque haya un exámen, nenes. ¡Apúrense y saquen una hoja porque por suerte sólo tengo una hora con ustedes! -

- H-hai! - Respondieron, cumpliendo con la órden de la profesora.

- _"Que vieja hija de .... ¡por su culpa me va a bochar! cuando fui tan amablemente a preguntarle si me podía dar unas clases particulares sobre el tema... -_

_Flash Back_

_- ¡NO! -_

_Fin Flash Back_

_- ¡Ahora desaprobaré! NO VALE!!! -_

...

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DIEEEEEZ! NO PUEDO CREERLO! - Gritaba enloquecida Winry dando vueltas por todo el salón con la hoja del exámen en la mano.

- ¿Cómo le hizo? - Se preguntaron Roze y Riza al unísono - Si cuando llegó lo único que hacía era golpearse la cabeza contra el banco porque no había estudiado ¬¬ -

- ¡Gracias Aaaaaal! - Gritó y se tiró encima del aludido.

- Wooo hentai en vivo y en directo - Dijo Roze, entonces una multitud apareció de la nada y rodeó a los dos que estaban en el piso.

- Woooooooooooooo - Dijo la multitud.

Entonces Al dijo:

- ¡Sueltame que me muero! -

- Oh, gomen, gomen ^^U - Se levantó Win. - ¿Ves que si me lo dices de esa forma es más fácil? -

- Que raro... normalmente tu cerebro no capta las frases básicas -

- ¡No digas eso Riza! T////T -

- Está bien... tranquila... Por cierto... ¿Cómo demonios te sacaste 10? ¬¬ Me suena a machetera -

- Claro que no Riza, ¿cómo crees? - Se acercó al oído de Riza y susurró - Al hizo mi exámen ^^ -

- ¡¿NANI?! - Gritó Riza en todo el silencio... todos voltearon a mirar que pasaba.

- Shhhhhh.... no grites! - Dijo tapándole la boca - Después de todo Al es bueno imitando letras ^^U Así que la vieja no se enterará -

- ¿Qué vieja srta. Rockbell? - Dijo la profesora de bio. apareciendo detrás de ellas.

- Pr-profe! Jaja... estaba comentándole a Riza que una vieja se mudó al baldío al lado de mi casa... y están los albañiles construyéndole un piso arriba y hacen tanto ruido que no puedo dormir bien jajajaja ^^U -

- A... menos mal... pero no sabía que había un baldío por aquí... -

- Aaah eso... es que no vivo cerca de aquí profesora jajaja ^^U -

- Bueno... eso realmente no me importa... te felicito por tu exámen... estuvo bien... y eras tú la que vino la otra vez para que te de clases particulares, ¿no? - Win asintió - Me alegro que hayas entendido... bien yo me voy... tengo que dar CLASES PARTICULARES... bye bye - se fue.

- Ufff... menos mal... -

- Dios pero que vieja hinchapelota -

TRI-I-I-I (se descompuso la campana)

Afuera del Instituto ~

- ¡Que lindo! ¡Al fin salimos de la prisión! -

- Ya cállate Roze, me pone nerviosa que estés todo el día gritándome en el oído -

- TTOTT -

Entonces un auto más largo que lo normal se estacionó frente a las chicas, todos se quedaron asombrados mirándolo.

- Woooo alta limusina *O* - Dijo Roze - ¿Es tuya Riza? -

- No, no recuerdo haberle dicho al chofer que me venga a buscar. -

- Miren... se están bajando! -

- ¿Irán a inscribirse en éste colegio? -

- No creo que chicos con tanto poder económico vaya a entrar justo en un colegio como éste... -

- Ya dejen de armar tanto kilombo ¬¬ - Interrumpió Riza - Que tengan una limusina no significa que tengan un gran poder económico... puede estar alquilada sólo para dar facha -

Primero bajó un chico rubio claro de ojos verdes, seguido de una chica de tez oscura.

- WAAA ¡Mira a ese chico por dios! *chiflido* -

- Ya Roze ¬¬ - Dijeron las rubias.

- Chicas... me parece a mi o ese chico se parece a Al? -

- Sí... se parece demasiado, Win - Afirmó Riza - Y la chica se me hace parecida a Roze... espero que no sea igual de enferma que ella porque si no ya me cae mal. -

- ¡Oye! -

Los dos chicos empezaron a caminar entre la multitud como si fueran ídolos del rock, teniendo todas las miradas clavadas en ellos dos. El rubio miró a Win por unos segundos mientras caminaba, encontrándose ambas miradas. Win se sonrojó.

- ¡¿Quién se cree ese chico que es?! Llamando tanto la atención por tener una limusina... ¡Já! -

- Ed estás celoso... -

- ¡Claro que no Mustang! ¡¿Que estás diciendo?! -

- Miró a Winry y ella se sonrojó -

- ¿¡Y qué tiene que ver eso Havoc!? Ò////Ó -

- Mucho -

- ¡No es cierto! T////T -

- ¿Ya hiciste que se sonroje? -

- ¡Pues claro que sí baka! ¬//////¬ -

- No te vi -

- ¡Si serás...! ¡Haré que se sonrojé delante de ti así podrás verlo de primera plana! -

...

- ¡Woooow Win! Qué suerte tienes... no es justo! Ese precioso chico te miró y tu lo miraste y... ¡Y...! ¡Y! - Riza le pegó.

- ¿Quiénes serán? -

- No sé... Pero parecen de nuestra edad ¿no? Tal vez seamos compañeros... -

- ¿Ya te gustó el tipo? -

- ¡Yo no dije eso! O/////O -

- Me pareció ¬¬ -

- Así que te gusta ese chabón, eh? -

- ¡Ed! ¡Claro que no me gusta! -

- Yo creo que sí... hasta te pusiste roja - Insistió volteándose - bueno... que lástima... lo que te pierdes Win -

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! -

- Que si lo quieres a él... ya no te molestaré -

- ¿Eh? No te entiendo -

- Lo que quiero decir... - Volteó nuevamente para mirarla - es que me gustas mucho, Win -

- ¡¿NA-NANI!? O/////////////O -

...CHAN-CHAN -w-

* * *

Aclaraciones (**berretas** pero "reales")/ Notas al pie del capi.

**1**: Protagonista del anime Tokyo mew mew (o en la versión Americana -mew mew power-, conocida como Zoey Hanson), una chica muy normal con genes de gato que lucha contra alienígenas y otras cosas que no me acuerdo como se llaman xD (lo veía cuando tenía 6 años ._.)

**2**: Death Note: Un anime/manga muy conocido que se desarrolla, justamente, por un cuaderno llamado Death Note (originario del mundo de los muertos -éste mundo tiene un nombre correspondiente pero no lo recuerdo); el que posea el Death Note podrá ver a su Shinigami (angel de la muerte) correspondiente. También podrá matar a quien quiera con sólo escribir el nombre de la persona en cualquiera de sus páginas y, también, conociendole la cara. Éste cuaderno cuenta con muchas reglas impresas en él.

**3**: Conocido también como Raito en Japonés, es el protagonista de Death Note. Un chico ejemplar, probablemente el mejor estudiante de Japón que ve al cuaderno caer en el patio de su instituto y lo agarra... entonces empieza a matar criminales incesablemente con el pensamiento de que si elimina a todas esas personas "malas" podrá ser el Dios de un nuevo mundo con el nombre de KIRA (un nombre de su invención, nadie conoce quién es KIRA realmente).

**4**: Su verdadero nombre es Elle Lawliet, conocido también como Ryuuga Hideki, Ryuzaki, etc. (utiliza estas falsas identidades para mantenerse seguro) es el mejor detective del mundo, encargado del caso KIRA, quiere matar a KIRA ya que no está de acuerdo con su pensamiento de asesinar a "las personas malas", ya que si KIRA quiere construir un mundo sin mal, el "mundo perfecto" él sería el verdadero asesino. - Eso es lo que piensa.

**5**: Es uno de los dos sucesores de L cuando éste muere de un ataque al corazón causado por la shinigami de la segunda KIRA.

**6**: Todos estos son nombres de "poderes: Kame hame ha correspondiente a Dragon Ball, Suiton a Naruto y Bakuryuha a Inuyasha.

**7**: Protagonista masculino del anime/manga Inuyasha, se trata de un chico mitad humano mitad bestia (mitad perro, eso serían las "orejas PLAY-BOY" que Ed menciona) que existe en una etapa del antiguo Japón. Tiene un hermano mayor llamado Sesshomaru. -w-

**8**: Protagonista femenina del mismo anime, es una chica de secundaria (traducido su nombre es Ahome) del mundo actual que, a través de un pozo en su casa, llega al mundo donde está Inuyasha. En realidad tiene el pelo negro y no rubio, por eso la queja de Ed.

* * *

Primero que nada: FELIZ NAVIDAD CHICAS! ^O^ (porque por lo menos aquí sigue siendo 25 de diciembre OwO) O si prefieren se los digo en Japo: SHINNEN OMODETO, KURISUMASU OMODETO MINNA~!

En fin, Ohayou... GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN POR TARDARME TANTO EN SUBIR LA CONTI! LES PIDO DISCULPAS DE RODILLAS! QUERÍA SUBIRLO LO ANTES POSIBLE PERO NO PODÍA NO SE QUE ONDA, WAAA! TTOTT ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN Y NO ME ABANDONEN CHICAS TT^TT

Sé que prometí subirlo antes de navidad... (si es que visitaron mi perfil) pero ayer no tuve internet en todo el día TTOTT (además me tuve que gastar todo el saldo del celular mandando mensajes para felicitaciones porq sin internet no hay msn TTOTT me van a matar -si es que no me matan ustedes primero)

Espero que me perdonen ¡es lo que más quiero en estos momentos!

Además me fui a mi quinta dos semanas y eso me retrasó más para continuar el fic... ya que como muy boluda no llevé la notebook.

Hice la conti larga... creo que demasiado... pero no sé cuantas palabras tiene ya que no estoy escribiendo por el Word (no lo tengo instalado en esta pc ¬¬)... eso puede explicar las faltas o HORRORES de ortografía... no revisé el capi muy detenidamnete... espero no tenes muchas faltas.

Espero que no les haya parecido empalagoso...

creo que fue el capi más pelotudo que escribí en mi vida.

Espero también que no les molesten las puteadas chicas UxD

odio las censuras...

Awm... la canción esa que cantan en un momento es Walking on sunshine xD una canción populosa de los 80'

Antes tenía muchas cosas para decirles...ya las olvidé... gomen... igual... creo que ya se acostumbraron .__.U

Me da risa porque me dejaron otro review en ¡¿Ladrones?! corrigiéndome porque envés de poner que Tobira no mukou e era el ENDing 2 puse que era el OPENing 2 xD

Supongo que eso significa que leen las boludeces que pongo

me dan ganas de llorar TTWTT

las quiero y... PERDONENMEEEEEEE WAAAA TTOTT

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO (porque supongo que no las voy a poder contactar)

por las dudas... FELIZ REYES xD

En resumen

¡FELICES FIESTAS, KYAAAA! OWO

**K**i_tsu_.

PD: Ojalá no hayan pensado que abandonaría el Fic, nee? Dx LES DIJE QUE NO LO HARÍA :D

SAYONARA MINNA! ~.~


End file.
